


Les Chroniques de Methos

by MadameMueller



Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Original Character(s)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameMueller/pseuds/MadameMueller
Summary: Paris, 2002. L'Immortel Adam Pierson mène une vie paisible loin du Jeu, entouré de ses amis Duncan MacLeod, Amanda Darieux – eux aussi Immortels – ainsi que du Guetteur et tenancier de bar Joe Dawson. Mais lorsque Pierson tombe amoureux d'une anthropologue de renom, il est loin de se douter que son passé est sur le point de le rattraper.
Relationships: Methos/Original Character
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !  
> Bienvenue sur ma fanfiction suivant les aventures de l'Immortel Methos après la fin de la série télé.  
> Cette fanfic sera divisée en quatre parties - chaque partie racontant une histoire distincte mais se suivant les unes les autres.  
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis si vous passez par-là.  
> Bonne lecture !

Il est né à des temps immémoriaux

et vit depuis plus de cinq mille ans.

Il est Immortel.

Mais il n'est pas seul.

Certains œuvrent pour le Bien, d'autres pour le Mal.

Lui n'a qu'un seul but : survivre.

On ne peut l'attaquer sur un sol sacré, son unique refuge,

mais celui qui lui tranchera la tête s'appropriera

toute sa puissance.

Au cours des millénaires,

il a vécu sous de nombreuses identités.

La plus récente : Adam Pierson.

À la fin, un seul d'entre eux survivra.

Ce sera peut-être Methos,

le plus vieux des Immortels.

_« Here we are._

_Born to be kings, we're the Princes of the Universe_

_Here we belong,_

_Fighting to survive in a war with the darkest power » [1]_


	2. Partie I : Le dernier chevalier - Chapitre 1 : En choeur et en canon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-bonjour !  
> Sans plus attendre, voici le premier chapitre des "Chroniques de Methos".  
> Bonne lecture !

**_Février 2002, Stratton-on-the-Fosse, Angleterre_ **

L'abbaye avait fermé ses portes au public depuis plus d'une heure et les moines s'inquiétaient de plus en plus.

L'heure des complies approchait et le Frère Theodore n'était toujours pas rentré. Il était parti dans l'après-midi acheter du terreau pour le potager et aurait dû être de retour pour la réunion de chapitre. On ne l'avait pas non plus vu aux vêpres, ni au souper.

Tous les bénédictins avaient la même pensée, même si aucun d'entre eux n'osait la prononcer à voix haute : et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Frère Theodore ?

Alors que les moines traversaient la cour pour se rendre à l'église, ils entendirent un bruit de moteur. La voiture du monastère était arrêtée juste devant le parvis, phares allumés, et apparemment vide.

L'un des moines s'approcha, intrigué. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du véhicule et poussa un hurlement strident avant de s'écrouler sur lui-même, évanoui : contrairement aux apparences, le siège conducteur était occupé – par un cadavre sans tête.

***

**_Février 2002, Paris, France_ **

À plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, une salle de cinéma s'éclaira à nouveau d'une lumière tamisée alors que défilait le générique de fin. Parmi le public qui prenait lentement la direction de la sortie, deux hommes dans la force de l'âge débattaient du film qu'ils venaient de voir :

-Oh je t'en prie, scandait l'un d'eux, un homme mince au nez proéminent. Ça ne vaut quand même pas un bon Hitchcock !

-Tu compares torchons et serviettes, répliqua le second. _Astérix : Mission Cléopâtre_ ne joue évidemment pas dans le même registre, mais avoue quand même que c'est une comédie divertissante.

-En plus c'est pas du tout réaliste, insista le premier, Monica Bellucci est bien plus belle que ne l'a été Cléopâtre.

-Il faut toujours que tu fasses ton je-sais-tout, n'est-ce pas ? s'amusa l'autre.

C'était un homme grand et musculeux, aux cheveux ondulés d'un noir de jais.

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu m'aies traîné voir ce navet, se lamentait l'homme au grand nez. Quelle perte de temps !

-Et si je te payais un verre pour me faire pardonner ? proposa l'homme aux cheveux bouclés.

-Ce serait un début, répondit l'autre, mais ça ne suffira pas à te faire pardonner.

Les deux hommes venaient d'arriver à la hauteur de la porte à double battant qui marquait l'entrée de la salle obscure.

-Il y a un bar juste à côté, déclara le grand musclé.

Mais l'homme au nez proéminent ne l'écoutait plus. Il tenait la porte ouverte pour laisser passer la femme qui marchait derrière eux.

-Ma parole ! s'exclama l'amateur d'Hitchcock. Vous êtes le Dr Émilie Dumont ?

La femme, âgée d'une trentaine d'années, leva vers lui de grands yeux noisette à l'expression stupéfaite.

-Est-ce qu'on se connaît ? demanda la jeune femme en s'écartant pour ne pas bloquer le passage.

-Non, répondit l'homme au grand nez, mais j'ai lu tous vos livres. Et j'ai un billet pour assister à votre conférence, mardi prochain, ajouta-t-il en bombant légèrement le torse, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Oh vraiment ? souffla la dénommée Dumont d'un air de plus en plus étonné. D'habitude il n'y a que de vieux universitaires à mes conférences.

-Vous me flattez, répondit l'homme avec un sourire malicieux, mais en vérité, je ne fais pas mon âge.

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire mal à l'aise.

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger plus longtemps, reprit l'homme précipitamment. Bonne soirée.

-Merci, répondit la femme avant de disparaître dans la foule.

-« Je ne fais pas mon âge » ? répéta l'homme musclé en pouffant de rire. Il faudra que je la retienne, celle-là !

-Oh la ferme ! répliqua son ami.

***

Le Dr Émilie Dumont rentra dans son minuscule appartement sous le toit d'un immeuble en briques rouges du dixième arrondissement de Paris, alluma son lecteur CD et se laissa tomber sur son lit au matelas à moitié défoncé. Alors que les premières notes de flûte s'élevaient des haut-parleurs, la jeune femme poussa un profond soupir. La soirée avait été plutôt bonne. Elle qui avait toujours adoré Astérix s'était régalée devant l'interprétation de Jamel Debbouze. À y réfléchir, elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où elle avait autant ri.

« _Je ne me souviens que d'un mur immense, mais nous étions ensemble, ensemble, nous l'avons franchi_ » chantait la voix de Goldman.[1]

Une pluie fine battait sur le velux au-dessus de sa tête, et Émilie regarda les gouttes perler sur la vitre. Un chœur de mille chanteurs remplit soudain la pièce et la jeune femme se sentit s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le matelas. Elle renversa sa tête vers l'arrière, savourant la musique comme les caresses d'un amant. Mais il y avait trop longtemps qu'aucun homme ne l'avait prise dans ses bras pour qu'elle puisse se souvenir de cette sensation. Elle resta allongée pendant les soixante-trois minutes de l'album puis tomba endormie au moment où Goldman chantonnait « _la vie c'est mieux quand on est amoureux_ ».[2]

Elle se réveilla le lendemain à l'aube dans les mêmes vêtements que la veille. Après une douche brûlante, elle s'installa dans l'unique fauteuil que contenait la pièce, emmitouflée dans un peignoir, une tasse de café au miel à la main. Elle pouvait voir les toits de Paris de là où elle était assise. La pluie avait cessé de tomber mais le ciel restait désespérément gris, rendant la capitale plus triste que jamais.

Elle n'était rentrée au pays que depuis trois mois et déjà, Émilie savait qu'elle voulait repartir. Elle étouffait dans cette ville surpeuplée, elle avait besoin de grand air et de nature. La jeune femme posa soudain la tasse sur la table de nuit et attrapa la pile de documents qui s'y trouvait. Elle avait cette conférence à tenir deux jours plus tard sur son expédition chez les Korowai de Papouasie Nouvelle-Guinée pour présenter son livre sur le sujet. Cet exercice lui était plutôt pénible, mais c'était son seul moyen de récolter des fonds pour organiser sa prochaine expédition.

Elle connaissait bien son public habituel constitué d'universitaires grincheux : ils lui posaient toujours des questions très précises et pointues pour la déstabiliser et la rendre ridicule. Sans doute ces vieillards frustrés refusaient-ils d'accepter qu'une femme aussi jeune soit capable de mener de telles études de terrain alors qu'eux-mêmes ne juraient que par les écrits des premiers colons. Il valait mieux qu'elle soit bien préparée si elle voulait faire mouche et passa la journée ainsi que celle du lendemain à répéter son exposé devant le miroir craquelé de sa salle de bain.

Et le fatidique mardi arriva.

Comme pour chacun de ses nouveaux livres, son éditeur avait loué une salle de conférence du Méridien Étoile, à un kilomètre de l'Arc de Triomphe. La jeune anthropologue avait toujours trouvé ce cadre trop luxueux pour ce qu'elle avait à dire mais on lui avait assuré qu'il lui donnait un air d'autant plus respectable. Elle attendait dans une sorte de cagibi adjacent à l'estrade que la pièce se remplisse et sentait la nervosité monter en elle un peu plus minute après minute. Les portes se refermèrent à neuf heures précises et l'éditeur, un homme du nom de Léon Saint Clair, adressa à l'assistance un discours de bienvenue puis invita la jeune femme à prendre sa place sur l'estrade.

Le Dr Dumont s'avança alors d'un pas résigné et prit le micro que lui tendait Saint Clair.

-Merci Léon, dit-elle avant de se tourner vers l'auditoire. Bonjour et bienvenue à...

Elle jeta un regard circulaire à l'assemblée.

-Tous, acheva-t-elle. Je vois que je suis encore la seule avec deux chromosomes X aujourd'hui, plaisanta-t-elle.

Mais la plaisanterie laissa son public de glace. Elle marqua une courte pause, détaillant des visages ça et là. Soudain, elle reconnut au cinquième rang l'homme qui l'avait interpelée à la sortie du cinéma. Il lui adressa un sourire encourageant et elle sourit à son tour, se sentant tout à coup plus confiante.

-Les Korowai, reprit-elle avec sérieux en enclenchant la première diapositive – le dessin d'une famille assise dans une habitation.

L'anthropologue n'apportait jamais d'appareil photo lors de ses expéditions, car elle jugeait qu'un tel objet ne pouvait que perturber la vie quotidienne des tribus reculées. Elle préférait de loin dessiner elle-même ce qu'elle voyait et, au fil des ans, elle avait acquis un savoir-faire certain.

-Peuple de chasseurs-cueilleurs, parfois appelés « le peuple des arbres », poursuivit-elle, ou encore « les mangeurs de chair humaine », ont bien fait l'objet de tentatives de christianisation depuis la fin des années soixante-dix mais sans grand succès. Loin de fuir les contacts avec le monde extérieur, ils se contentent de vivre leur culture, acceptant volontiers la présence d'étrangers lorsque ceux-ci prennent la peine de venir jusqu'à eux.

Pendant près de deux heures, la jeune femme parla des huttes perchées dans la canopée pour se protéger des moustiques et des animaux sauvages, de la croyance en l'esprit des ancêtres et en la réincarnation d'une génération à une autre, et enfin, des rumeurs d'anthropophagie :

-S'il y a des âmes sensibles parmi vous, déclara-t-elle la gorge un peu sèche, je leur conseillerai de quitter la pièce maintenant car ce que j'ai à dire peut – et va certainement – choquer.

Personne ne bougea mais un silence pesant s'était installé dans la salle. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle se tourna à nouveau vers l'homme du cinéma. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux pendant tout son exposé et, lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il hocha légèrement la tête.

-Pour les Korowai, reprit la jeune femme en tardant à détacher son regard du sien, la maladie n'existe pas. Il n'y a que trois façons de mourir : de vieillesse, d'un accident ou de meurtre. Quelqu'un atteint de fièvre, c'est un individu possédé par le démon. Et il n'y a qu'une seule solution pour se débarrasser du démon : il faut tuer la personne puis manger sa chair pour s'immuniser.

Elle marqua une pause, laissant le temps à son auditoire d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-C'est un rituel exécuté en deux temps, poursuivit-elle. La mise à mort est effectuée par les hommes et est accompagnée de chants qui ne suffisent malheureusement pas à couvrir les hurlements de celui que l'on torture et assassine. Ensuite, la chair est cuite à la vapeur par les femmes avant de pouvoir être ingérée. Au petit matin, les hommes enterrent les os à la lisière du village pour empêcher les démons de revenir. C'est un rituel extrêmement rare, les malades préférant souvent feindre l'accident pour se donner la mort avant que le reste de la tribu ne s'en charge pour eux. Le garçon exécuté lors de mon séjour dans cette tribu était âgé de quatorze ans.

Elle se tut.

-Et vous n'avez rien fait pour les en empêcher ? demanda soudain un homme au deuxième rang.

-Qu'aurais-je bien pu faire ? répondit la jeune femme d'une voix nouée. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis témoin de violences mais quand on part en expédition, on apprend vite que nos options sont limitées. J'aurais pu leur expliquer que cet enfant était atteint d'une fièvre et qu'il avait besoin d'être soigné. Mais il n'y a pas de médecins dans cette région du monde et je ne suis en aucun cas en mesure de faire un diagnostic. Et même si j'avais pu apporter des réponses précises, qui pensez-vous que ces gens décideraient de croire ? Leurs croyances vieilles de plusieurs millénaires, ou une étrangère qui vit avec eux depuis seulement quatre mois ? De plus, ce rituel semble permettre aux habitants de développer une résistance contre la maladie et ainsi éviter les épidémies.

Elle reprit son souffle et poursuivit :

-C'est précisément l'une de ces situations où je me rends compte que j'ai beau faire mon possible pour garder l'esprit ouvert, pour ne pas juger les peuples que j'étudie, je n'en reste pas moins une Européenne imprégnée de culture occidentale. Ce qui m'amène à la conclusion de cette conférence : comme toutes les sciences sociales, l'anthropologie est soumise à la subjectivité de celui ou celle qui mène l'étude. Nous pouvons passer des années à essayer de comprendre ces peuples, nous n'en serons jamais complètement capables parce que nos systèmes de valeurs divergent. Si un Korowai m'avait suivie jusqu'à Paris pour nous étudier nous, il trouverait notre manière de ne pas nous mêler des affaires des autres sûrement aussi cruelle que nous leur rituel de purification. Cessons de chercher à « civiliser » ces populations qui n'ont de toute évidence aucunement besoin de nous pour vivre. Je vous remercie.

La jeune femme tendit le micro à son éditeur qui venait de se lever du premier rang et quitta l'estrade sous les applaudissements. C'était la première fois qu'elle provoquait un tel tapage. Une minute plus tard, Saint Clair apparut à son tour dans la petite pièce et se précipita vers elle :

-Tu as été formidable ! s'écria-t-il d'un air ravi. Allez viens, il faut que tu ailles leur parler, je suis sûr que nombre d'entre eux vont acheter ton livre et faire un don pour ta prochaine expédition.

-Oui, soupira-t-elle, j'arrive dans une minute.

Saint Clair quitta le cagibi, laissant seule l'anthropologue se remettre de ses émotions.

Au bout d'un moment, elle attrapa sa sacoche, traversa la salle de conférence et entra dans la pièce voisine où un buffet avait été dressé. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un vrai repas mais d'une petite collation autour de laquelle le public de la conférence pouvait débattre de ce qu'il avait entendu. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle à manger, un groupe d'hommes d'un certain âge se précipita vers elle.

-Dr Dumont, vous avez été impeccable cette fois ! assura l'un d'eux. On voit que vous avez suivi les conseils de méthodologie que je vous ai donnés la dernière fois.

-Pour ma part, intervint un autre, je trouve que vous avez été drôlement chanceuse d'assister à un rituel aussi rare. Le hasard fait bien les choses, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme se contenta de leur donner raison, dans l'espoir de s'en débarrasser le plus rapidement possible. Elle cherchait des yeux l'homme du cinéma et le repéra au bout de la table, une coupe de mousseux dans une main, son livre sur les Korowai dans l'autre.

-Merci à vous d'être venus, dit-elle au groupe de vieillards, leur coupant la parole. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser...

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se dirigea vers l'homme qui releva alors la tête de la quatrième de couverture.

-Merci, dit-elle avec une sincérité déconcertante. Je crois que sans votre soutien moral, je n'aurais jamais réussi à terminer cette conférence.

-Vous voulez rire ? s'étonna l'homme. Vous avez été géniale !

Ses yeux brun foncé pétillaient d'intelligence et d'espièglerie. Dumont se sentit rougir et lui adressa un sourire gêné.

-Je ne me suis même pas présenté ! s'exclama l'homme. Je m'appelle Adam Pierson.

-Émilie... Dumont, répondit la jeune femme en serrant la main qu'il lui tendait. Mais vous le saviez déjà.

-Oui, sourit-il d'un air amusé. Vous pourriez me le dédicacer ? demanda-t-il en désignant le livre.

-Bien sûr, dit-elle en prenant l'ouvrage.

Elle chercha un stylo dans sa sacoche puis ouvrit la première page du livre.

-Vous êtes journaliste ? questionna-t-elle.

-Non, répondit le dénommé Pierson, juste un amateur éclairé.

La jeune femme se pencha un instant pour écrire quelques lignes puis tendit le livre à Pierson.

-J'espère que cela vous va, marmonna-t-elle en rougissant de plus belle.

-« À Adam, pour son soutien sans faille dans les instants difficiles. Dr E. Dumont, 5 février 2002 », lut-il à haute voix. C'est parfait, merci beaucoup, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire touché.

Elle lui rendit son sourire mais son visage se figea soudain.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, je dois y aller. Merci d'être venu.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit en direction de la sortie. Pierson remarqua aussitôt qu'un homme la suivait. Il posa sa coupe de mousseux sur la table, rangea le livre dans la poche de son manteau et lui emboîta le pas.

Il sortit dans la rue et chercha l'anthropologue du regard. L'homme l'avait rattrapée.

-D'accord, disait-il, je me fiche que tu parles à ta mère ou non. Mais j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service.

-Un service ? répéta la jeune femme, interdite.

-J'enseigne à Nanterre et j'aimerais que tu viennes donner un cours dans mon amphi, déclara l'homme.

-Tu _enseignes_ ? fit-elle. Mais tu n'es jamais allé sur le terrain !

-Justement, insista l'homme. Je voudrais que tu viennes parler à mes étudiants de ton expérience sur le terrain, pour qu'ils sachent à quoi s'attendre s'ils décident de suivre tes pas. Beaucoup d'entre eux t'admirent, tu sais.

-Tu essaies de me prendre par les sentiments, c'est ça ?

-Si tu es insensible à la flatterie, peut-être qu'un chèque pour financer ta prochaine expédition saura te convaincre. Qu'est-ce que tu dis de cinq mille euros ? Ça fait trente-cinq mille francs, c'est une somme raisonnable, non ?

Pierson observait la scène depuis l'angle du bâtiment et vit le visage de l'anthropologue se tordre dans une expression d'horreur.

-Je ne veux pas de ton argent, répliqua-t-elle avec fureur. Tu as besoin de mon aide ? Va te faire voir ! Lorsque moi j'avais besoin de soutien, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Antoine ! Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ?

-Ma parole, ce que tu peux être rancunière ! ricana le dénommé Antoine.

-Va-t-en maintenant, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, déclara Dumont en articulant bien distinctement.

-Sinon quoi ? questionna Antoine en lui serrant le bras.

La jeune femme lui adressa alors un sourire de pitié puis tout se passa en un éclair : elle l'attrapa par le col et plaça son pied derrière le genou de l'homme. Pierson, qui s'était précipité lorsque le dénommé Antoine avait posé la main sur la jeune femme, arriva juste à temps pour voir l'homme s'écraser lamentablement sur le trottoir.

-Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Dumont.

-Oui, souffla-t-elle en regardant Antoine se relever et partir dans la direction opposée. Quand on est une femme qui voyage seule, il faut savoir se défendre.

-J'imagine, acquiesça Pierson.

Mais la jeune femme semblait hors d'haleine et Pierson l'observa un moment avec inquiétude.

-J'ai bien besoin d'un remontant, dit-elle finalement. Vous m'accompagnez ?

Ils entrèrent dans le bar le plus proche, prirent place au comptoir et commandèrent deux cafés.

-Ce type, vous le connaissez, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea Pierson après un moment de silence.

-Oui, avoua Dumont. On était ensemble en fac d'anthropologie. Il n'a pas supporté le fait que notre professeur d'ethnologie décide de m'emmener en expédition sur le terrain, et pas lui.

-On croit vivre dans un monde moderne, répondit Pierson en secouant la tête, mais la plupart des hommes continuent de ne pas supporter le succès des femmes.

-Mais vous, vous n'êtes pas comme ça ? devina l'anthropologue.

-Non, assura Pierson.

La jeune femme eut un sourire faible et but une gorgée de café brûlant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la vie ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

-Oh, je suis... une sorte d'historien, répondit-il vaguement. C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer.

Soudain, Pierson se redressa et scruta la porte du bar. Un homme venait d'y entrer et s'installa à une table, tout au bout de la salle.

-Je viens de me souvenir que j'ai un rendez-vous cet après-midi, reprit Pierson sans quitter l'homme des yeux. Est-ce que je vous raccompagne quelque part ?

Surprise par la façon abrupte avec laquelle Pierson mettait fin à leur discussion, elle le regarda se lever de son tabouret et poser un billet sur le comptoir.

-Merci, mais il faut que j'y retourne, de toute façon, répondit-elle lentement.

Elle se leva à contrecœur et ils sortirent du bar.

-Écoutez Émilie, reprit Pierson après avoir jeté un œil par-dessus son épaule, je suis navré de devoir partir comme un voleur. Et si je vous invitais à dîner pour me faire pardonner ?

-Je suis désolée, assura la jeune femme, mais mon mode de vie ne laisse aucune place pour ce genre de choses. J'ai été ravie de vous connaître, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Pierson la serra avec délicatesse et plongea son regard au plus profond de celui de la jeune femme. Émilie ressentit alors un pincement dans la poitrine, non loin du cœur, mais elle se contenta de sourire en retirant doucement ses doigts et tourna les talons.

***

Troublé par sa rencontre avec le Dr Dumont, Pierson ne rentra pas directement chez lui. L'un de ses meilleurs amis avait une péniche ancrée Quai de la Tournelle, non loin de Notre-Dame. Pierson monta sur le bateau et descendit dans la cabine. Comme dans le bar, il ressentit aussitôt la présence d'un autre Immortel à proximité.

-Mac, c'est moi ! appela-t-il avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

-Methos ! salua Duncan MacLeod, du clan des MacLeod.

C'était l'homme musclé qui l'avait traîné de force au cinéma le week-end précédent. Il n'était pas seul, cependant : une femme aux cheveux noirs coupés courts et à l'air mutin était assise à côté de lui dans le canapé.

-Salut Amanda, je vous dérange peut-être ? demanda le nouveau venu en toisant le couple.

-Non, on discutait, assura MacLeod. Alors, cette conférence ?

-Fascinante, répondit Methos en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. Mais les cannibales, ce n'est rien à côté de cette femme !

Il leur parla de tout : des regards qu'ils avaient échangés, de la dédicace qu'elle lui avait écrite, et de la façon dont elle s'était débarassée du type qui la menaçait.

-On était en train de boire un café dans un bar lorsqu'un Immortel est entré, un mec que je ne connais pas, poursuivit-il. Un type de taille moyenne, cheveux blonds, mal rasé, genre Kurt Cobain. Il portait une sorte de talisman autour du cou. Ça vous dit quelque chose ?

-Non, répondirent tour à tour MacLeod et Amanda.

-Et ensuite, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? questionna Amanda.

-J'ai dit que j'avais un rendez-vous et que je devais partir, expliqua Methos.

La femme ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! se défendit Methos. Je l'ai quand même invitée à dîner avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

-Heureusement ! souffla Amanda.

-Je ne suis pas idiot, insista Methos. Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle a dit non.

À ces mots, Amanda éclata de rire.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, bougonna Methos, elle a dit que son style de vie ne laissait pas de place pour ce genre de choses.

-À quoi tu t'attendais ? demanda encore Amanda. Tu lui fais les yeux doux et au moment où tu lui assures que tu n'as pas de problème avec les femmes qui réussissent, tu prends la fuite ! On peut difficilement faire plus contradictoire !

-Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien faire d'autre ? s'énerva Methos.

Amanda allait répliquer mais Duncan coupa court à la discussion avant qu'elle ne s'envenime :

-Essaie les pages blanches, dit-il en laissant tomber une épaisse reliure sur les genoux de Methos.

Celui-ci le regarda d'abord d'un air stupéfait, puis un large sourire s'étira sur son visage.

-Excellente idée ! concéda-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Il commença à feuilleter l'annulaire jusqu'à la lettre D mais Amanda roulait des yeux d'un air exaspéré :

-Même si tu arrives à trouver son adresse, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? questionna-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas te pointer comme ça devant sa porte sinon elle va croire que tu es un malade qui la harcèle !

Il y eut un moment de silence.

-Hm, souffla Methos au bout d'un moment. Tu n'as pas tort, mais dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu suggères ?

-Et pourquoi tu ne laisserais pas faire le hasard ? suggéra Amanda. Au moins, si vos chemins se croisent à nouveau, tu sauras que c'est le destin.

-Oh je t'en prie ! s'écria Methos avec une moue répugnée. Tu vis depuis plus de mille ans et tu crois encore au destin ?

-Bien sûr, assura-t-elle. Et toi, Mac ?

-Je suis de l'avis de Methos, répondit MacLeod. S'il reste là les bras croisés il risque de ne jamais la revoir. Parfois, il faut aider un peu le destin, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Amanda continuait de secouer la tête alors que Methos était enfin arrivé à la lettre D :

-Alors voyons, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. Da Silva... Delaunay... Denis... Dufour... Dumont !

Il contempla la page un moment d'un air perplexe puis laissa échapper un juron :

-Et merde, grogna-t-il.

-Elle n'y est pas ? interrogea Duncan.

-Difficile à dire, répondit Methos avec une grimace. Il y a bien dix Dumont, E. rien que dans Paris intra muros !

-Eh bien il ne te reste plus qu'à les espionner tous, ironisa Amanda.

-Tu sais quoi ? répliqua Methos d'un ton furieux. Je vais m'y mettre tout de suite.

À ces mots, il arracha la page de l'annuaire sans s'intéresser aux protestations de MacLeod, se leva et quitta la péniche sans ajouter un mot.

Têtu comme une mule, Methos décida de prendre la liste de l'annulaire dans l'ordre et commença par le premier Dumont, E. au 21 Rue Poliveau.

-Eh bien Édouard, marmonna-t-il en lisant le nom sur la sonnette, toi au moins, je peux t'éliminer.

D'un geste précis, il raya le nom sur la page arrachée du bottin.

L'Immortel passa le reste de la journée à se rendre aux différentes adresses et ne tarda pas à se rendre compte que retrouver l'anthropologue ne serait finalement pas si simple, car la plupart des gens avaient simplement écrit leur nom de famille sur leur boîte aux lettres et, lorsqu'il rentra chez lui le soir, il n'avait pu écarter que trois candidats.

Légèrement dépité, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'avait dit Amanda sur le destin. Il n'avait jamais cru à ces sornettes et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser en cet instant que l'univers était contre lui.

***

Après le départ de Pierson, le Dr Dumont était retournée s'occuper du public de sa conférence – et potentiels donnateurs. Elle dut signer une douzaine d'exemplaires de son livre, ce qui était une première. L'anthropologue s'efforçait d'être souriante et de répondre avec patience aux questions qu'on lui posait de toutes parts, mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs.

Elle était toujours furieuse contre Antoine. Venir lui demander un service alors que lui-même l'avait trahie au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de soutien, quel toupet ! Et lui proposer un chèque comme s'il la considérait comme une prostituée ! D'un autre côté, il ne s'agissait pas d'elle et lui dans cette histoire, mais de la prochaine génération d'anthropologues.

Émilie avait eu la chance d'avoir un mentor qui avait lui-même passé toute une partie de sa vie sur le terrain, et elle ne supportait pas l'idée que les étudiants d'aujourd'hui doivent se contenter d'Antoine comme professeur. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu trouver une réponse à son dilemme cornélien, la salle se vida peu à peu et la jeune femme resta seule avec Saint Clair.

-Quelle journée ! s'exclama Léon avec enthousiasme. Émilie, tu t'es surpassée !

-Merci, répondit-elle laconiquement.

-Tu dois être exténuée, poursuivit l'éditeur. Tu devrais rentrer, on se voit demain pour faire le bilan. Dix heures à mon bureau ?

La jeune femme acquiesça et prit congé. Elle prit le métro de Porte Maillot jusqu'à Châtelet puis remonta jusqu'à gare de l'Est. Il lui fallut marcher encore cinq minutes pour atteindre le 20 Passage des Récollets, où elle vivait. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil dans sa boîte à lettres vide sans se douter que deux heures auparavant, l'homme dont elle avait repoussé les avances s'était lui aussi trouvé à cet endroit, frustré de n'y lire qu'un simple nom de famille sans prénom ni titre pour lui indiquer qu'il était au bon endroit.

Une fois arrivée dans son minuscule appartement sous les toits, elle alluma encore une fois son lecteur CD et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil en cuir défraichi au son de _Bohemian Rhapsody_. Quelle étrange journée, pensa-t-elle. Certes, elle avait été complimentée par les mêmes bonshommes qui la critiquaient habituellement mais elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ce pincement dans la poitrine qu'elle avait ressenti en déclinant l'invitation du dénommé Pierson.

-Ça ne sert à rien de te mentir, ma vieille, se dit-elle à voix haute.

Elle n'avait jamais cru au coup de foudre et pourtant, elle devait avouer que ça y ressemblait drôlement. Mais elle avait eu raison de le couper dans son élan : elle devait repartir en expédition dès le début de l'été, à quoi servirait-il d'entamer une relation ? Oui, mais d'un autre côté, l'été, c'est dans seulement cinq mois, murmura une petite voix dans sa tête. La voix n'avait pas tort, et Émilie eut soudain l'image de son mentor alors qu'on mettait son cercueil en terre. Lui aussi n'avait vécu que pour l'exploration sans jamais se lier d'amitié avec qui que se soit – sans parler de se marier – et il avait fini par se suicider quelques mois seulement après avoir pris sa retraite. Avait-elle vraiment envie de finir comme ça ?

-C'est trop tard, marmonna-t-elle d'un air sombre. Je l'ai repoussé et je ne le reverrai jamais. Inutile de faire tant d'histoires.

 _« Nothing really matters, anyone can see. Nothing really matters, nothing really matters to me. »_ conclut Freddie Mercury.[3]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Jean-Jacques Goldman Ensemble (2001)  
> [2] Jean-Jacques Goldman Morceau caché (album "Chansons pour les pieds) (2001)  
> [3] Queen Bohemian Rhapsody (1975)
> 
> Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis dans les commentaires :)


	3. Partie I: Le dernier chevalier - Chapitre 2: La valse d'Émilie [1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
> Voici le deuxième chapitre de la partie I des "Chroniques de Methos".  
> Au chapitre précédent, un moine était retrouvé mort en Angleterre tandis que le plus vieux des Immortels commençait à s'intéresser de près à une anthropologue à la vie d'ermite. Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

**_Février 2002, Paris, France_ **

La nuit n'avait pas vraiment porté conseil. Lorsqu'Émilie se réveilla le lendemain, non seulement son pincement au cœur était toujours présent, mais pire encore, il semblait s'être intensifié. Elle poussa un soupir résigné et se dégagea des couvertures.

Elle était toujours déprimée lorsqu'elle sortit de la bouche du métro de Saint-Germain-des-Prés pour descendre ensuite la Rue des Ciseaux jusqu'à la Rue des Canettes.

La jeune femme sonna au numéro sept, attendit quelques secondes que la porte à double battant couleur indigo se déverrouille d'une impulsion électrique et pénétra sous le porche. Une autre porte sur la droite donnait sur un escalier qu'elle gravit d'un pas rapide.

-Bonjour Dr Dumont, salua la standardiste.

C'était une femme d'une quarantaine d'années au visage jovial entouré de cheveux bouclés.

-Bonjour Catherine, répondit Émilie. Je suis un peu en avance.

-Je vais prévenir M. Saint Clair que vous êtes arrivée, dit Catherine en saisissant le combiné du téléphone.

Émilie se détourna et regarda les affiches accrochées au mur – les couvertures des dernières parutions. La maison d'édition Libretto était spécialisée dans les récits de voyages et Dumont possédait elle-même un exemplaire de _L'expédition du « Kon-Tiki »_ et _Aku-Aku, les secrets de l'île de Pâques_ , de l'anthropologue norvégien Thor Heyerdahl.

-M. Saint Clair vous attend, indiqua Catherine.

-Merci, répondit Émilie.

Elle s'avança dans le couloir et frappa à la porte ouverte.

-Entre, Émilie ! s'exclama Léon en se levant. Assieds-toi, je t'en prie.

La jeune femme s'exécuta. Saint Clair avait l'air d'excellente humeur. Il s'installa dans son fauteuil et appuya les coudes sur le bureau.

-Devine combien de recettes tu as fait hier, lança-t-il sans détour.

-Aucune idée, répondit Émilie.

C'était la vérité, elle n'avait jamais été douée pour les estimations.

-Mille quatre cent vingt euros, récita Saint Clair. Ça fait neuf mille trois cent francs ! Tu te rends compte ?

-Whoua, fit Émilie, c'est beaucoup.

-Beaucoup ? répéta Saint Clair. Émilie, c'est le triple de ce que tu as récolté la dernière fois.

-C'est à cause de l'Euro, suggéra la jeune femme en haussant les épaules, les gens ne se rendent pas bien compte de ce que ça vaut.

-Au contraire, ils font les calculs pour savoir exactement ce qu'ils dépensent, corrigea Léon. Je le sais parce que c'est ce que je fais, moi.

Émilie lui adressa un sourire amusé.

-Tu veux voir la liste des donateurs ? reprit Léon.

Sans attendre de réponse, il lui tendit une pochette cartonnée avec une liasse de papiers à l'intérieur. Ne pouvant refuser d'y jeter un œil, Émilie ouvrit la pochette et parcourut des yeux la liste de noms.

-Oh, le professeur Beaufort a été généreux, cette année, constata-t-elle avec étonnement.

-Hinhin, acquiesça Saint Clair avec un vigoureux hochement de tête. Et il n'est pas le seul.

La jeune femme tourna la page et se figea soudain. Elle venait d'y lire le nom d'Adam Pierson.

En plus de son soutien moral, l'homme lui avait fait don de cinq cent euros pour sa prochaine expédition. La jeune femme sentit son cœur faire un saut dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le formulaire n'indiquait pas seulement son nom et la somme, mais également son adresse et numéro de téléphone.

_« Tout à coup ce cœur, qui t'avait presque oubliée, se pointe à ta porte et se remet à cogner. » [2]_

Elle réfléchissait encore à un moyen de prendre discrètement des notes – si elle pouvait retenir l'adresse de tête, ce n'était pas le cas du numéro à dix chiffres – lorsque le téléphone de Saint Clair sonna.

-Oui, Catherine ? fit-il en décrochant. Très bien, j'arrive.

Il se leva et raccrocha.

-Je reviens dans une minute, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de l'anthropologue.

Il contourna le bureau et sortit de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui. Incrédule d'avoir une telle chance, Émilie attrapa un post-it et un stylo sur le bureau et griffonna le numéro en toute hâte. Elle venait juste de reposer le stylo à sa place et de fourrer le papier dans la poche de son jean lorsque Saint Clair fit son retour.

-Où en étions-nous ? demanda-t-il.

-À la générosité surprenante des contributeurs, répondit Émilie en refermant la pochette, comme si elle avait fini de lire ce qu'elle contenait.

-Ah oui, acquiesça Léon. Et il reste les ventes de ton livre. Nous avons vendu trente exemplaires rien qu'hier et lorsqu'il sera officiellement sorti, on devrait pouvoir écouler le tirage assez rapidement.

Il marqua une pause et commença à fouiller dans ses documents.

-D'ailleurs à ce propos, reprit-il, France Culture t'a demandée pour « L'Invitée des matins ». Vendredi en direct à sept heures quarante, puis l'émission sera rediffusée plus tard dans la matinée.

-D'accord, approuva la jeune femme en sortant son agenda de sa sacoche.

-Et on a déjà des demandes de traduction pour l'anglais, l'allemand et l'espagnol. En fonction des ventes, on organisera peut-être une deuxième conférence, vraisemblablement à New York ou Toronto. Je te tiendrai au courant.

-D'accord, répéta Émilie.

-De ton côté, il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais parler ? questionna l'éditeur.

-Quoi ? s'écria la jeune femme, comme prise en faute.

-Tu as peut-être des idées que je n'ai pas, insista Saint Clair.

-Oh, souffla Émilie. Je suis en train de réfléchir à quelque chose, mais je ne suis pas encore sûre.

-Fais-moi signe si tu as besoin d'aide, répondit Saint Clair en hochant la tête.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, assura la jeune femme.

-Bien, conclut Saint Clair. Dans ce cas je te rappelle dès que j'ai du nouveau pour la seconde conférence.

L'anthropologue hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et Saint Clair la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

-Et n'oublie pas, France Culture, sept heures quarante vendredi matin ! rappela-t-il. Et il faut que tu y sois vingt minutes en avance.

-D'accord, répéta la jeune femme pour la troisième fois.

Saint Clair la suivit jusque dans l'entrée et Émilie ressortit bientôt dans la Rue des Canettes.

***

Après être resté une bonne partie de la nuit à réfléchir à la suite de son enquête, Methos avait fini par tomber endormi vers cinq heures du matin et ne se réveilla en sursaut qu'en fin de matinée.

-Merde ! jura-t-il en regardant son réveil.

Il sauta sous la douche, furieux contre lui-même. Ce n'était pas à ce rythme-là qu'il allait retrouver le Dr Dumont ! Il s'habilla le plus rapidement possible, sortit en trombe sur le trottoir et tomba nez à nez avec Amanda.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? râla-t-il. Je suis pressé.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, répliqua Amanda d'un ton vexé. Tu m'as fait pitié hier après-midi et j'ai décidé de venir voir comment tu allais.

-Ça va très bien, maugréa Methos en se mettant en route d'un pas rapide, mais il faut que j'y aille.

-Et on peut savoir où tu vas ? insista Amanda.

-Non, répondit Methos d'un ton catégorique.

-Ok, reprit Amanda en le tirant par le bras pour qu'il s'arrête. C'est quoi ton plan ? Tu veux aller sonner chez tous ces gens ?

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton aide, rappela Methos d'un ton sec.

-Non mais quelle tête de mule ! s'exclama Amanda. Tu cours droit à la catastrophe !

-C'est moi que ça regarde, pesta-t-il encore en dégageant son bras et se remettant en marche.

-Tant pis pour toi, je t'aurais prévenu ! lança Amanda en le laissant s'éloigner.

Exaspérée par l'entêtement de son ami, elle le regarda monter dans sa voiture et démarrer en trombe. Elle secoua la tête et remonta dans son propre véhicule. Il lui restait encore un As dans la manche pour aider Methos à entendre raison.

Amanda gara sa voiture du côté du Parc Georges-Brassens, près duquel se trouvait le Blues Bar, dont le tenancier était un de leurs amis. Plus encore, Joe Dawson était un Guetteur – membre d'une organisation secrète qui observait les Immortels depuis des siècles sans jamais intervenir, prenant note des évènements tels des historiens.

C'était Joe qui avait engagé Methos sous le nom d'Adam Pierson pour être son propre Guetteur, faisant du plus vieil Immortel un être légendaire, un mythe dont la véracité n'était pas fondée. Les Immortels n'étaient pas censés connaître l'existence des Guetteurs, mais Joe avait aidé MacLeod à plusieurs occasions, et était devenu un ami proche. Methos, pour sa part, le considérait comme son meilleur ami.

Le bar était fermé à cette heure de la journée, et Amanda trouva Joe assis à une table en train de faire sa comptabilité.

-Bonjour Joe ! appela-t-elle d'un ton jovial.

-Ah, Amanda ! s'exclama l'homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années en relevant la tête. Quel bon vent t'amène ?

L'Immortelle s'installa en face du Guetteur et lui adressa un sourire pincé.

-Je m'inquiète pour Methos, avoua-t-elle.

Elle lui raconta toute l'histoire et Joe l'écouta avec la plus grande attention.

-Tu as raison, acquiesça-t-il en se grattant la barbe d'un geste nerveux, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

-Tu pourrais l'appeler et lui dire de venir ici en urgence, suggéra Amanda. Et une fois qu'il est là, tu essaies de le raisonner...

Joe laissa échapper un petit rire caustique.

-Si tu me crois capable de convaincre Methos, répondit le Guetteur, c'est que tu le connais mal.

Mais Joe n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Un Immortel se tenait dans les parages et Amanda ressentit aussitôt sa présence.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as fait chou blanc, ricana-t-elle en voyant Methos approcher d'un pas penaud.

Elle et Joe le suivirent du regard tandis qu'il se laissait tomber sur une chaise vide.

-Ça me fait mal de l'admettre, commença Methos, mais tu as raison. Même si j'arrive à la retrouver, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? Quelques soient les raisons pour lesquelles elle m'a repoussé, c'était son droit et je dois le respecter.

-Et il ne t'aura fallu que cinq mille ans pour t'en rendre compte, souffla Amanda d'un air amusé.

Methos lui lança un regard noir, et elle posa sa main sur son avant-bras.

-Aie confiance, dit-elle de son ton le plus compatissant.

-Une de perdue, dix de retrouvées, récita Joe.

Les deux Immortels le dévisagèrent avec stupéfaction, puis éclatèrent de rire.

-Mais cette femme-là est unique dans son genre, reprit Methos après avoir retrouvé son calme. En cinq mille ans, je n'en avais encore jamais connu une comme elle.

-C'est rassurant de voir qu'il te reste encore des expériences à faire, commenta Joe en secouant la tête. Tu as toujours cet air blasé de celui qui a déjà tout vu, mais en fait, tu restes un grand romantique.

-Hm, marmonna Methos d'un air sombre.

***

À l'autre bout de la capitale, au 20 Passage des Récollets, Émilie était rentrée chez elle après avoir fait quelques courses et avait ressenti le besoin pressant de visionner _Le fabuleux destin d'Amélie Poulain_ , de Jean-Pierre Jeunet. Elle s'était sentie proche de l'anti-héroïne dès la première fois où elle l'avait vue au cinéma, l'année précédente, et s'était empressée d'acheter le DVD dès le jour de sa sortie.

Installée confortablement dans son fauteuil, elle tenait à la main le post-it sur lequel elle avait écrit les coordonnées d'Adam Pierson et ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil d'un air interdit. C'était sa chance, elle le savait.

Elle regarda Amélie évoluer dans son microcosme montmartrois jusqu'au moment où elle découvrait la petite annonce de Nino Quincampoix.

_« Une fille normale prendrait le risque de l'appeler tout de suite »_ disait la voix du narrateur. _« Elle lui donnerait rendez-vous à une terrasse pour lui rendre son album et en quelques minutes, elle saurait si cela vaut le coup de continuer à rêver. Ça s'appelle : se confronter à la réalité »._

Connaissant le film par cœur, Émilie savait parfaitement que l'Homme de Verre allait bientôt prononcer cette phrase pleine de sagesse : _« La chance, c'est comme le Tour de France : on l'attend longtemps, et puis ça passe vite »_.

Plus de doute, il fallait qu'elle prenne son courage à deux mains et agisse en conséquence.

***

Joe tenta de remonter le moral de Methos en lui offrant un café et Amanda en changeant de sujet :

-Methos a croisé un Immortel qu'on ne connaît pas, hier, dit-elle à Joe. Est-ce que tu sais s'il y a un nouveau venu en ville ?

-Non, s'étonna le Guetteur, c'est étrange. À quoi ressemblait-il ?

Mais Amanda n'eut le temps que d'ouvrir la bouche avant d'être coupée par la sonnerie d'un téléphone. C'était celui de Methos.

Bien que contrarié d'être ainsi dérangé dans son spleen, il fouilla quand même dans la poche de sa veste et décrocha juste à temps avant que le répondeur ne s'enclenche.

-Allô ? dit-il d'un ton agacé.

_-Allô, Adam Pierson ?_ dit une voix mal assurée à l'autre bout de la ligne. _C'est... le Dr Dumont._

-Émilie ? s'écria Methos en se levant d'un bond. Ça alors, quelle surprise !

Amanda et Joe le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Eux non plus ne s'étaient pas attendu à un tel coup de théâtre.

_-Oui, je suis désolée, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas._

-Pas le moins du monde, assura Methos en s'éloignant de quelques pas.

Il l'entendit sourire de soulagement à l'autre bout du fil et se sentit soudain beaucoup plus léger.

_-Je vais vous paraître très cavalière,_ prévint-elle, _mais je voulais savoir si votre invitation à dîner tenait toujours ?_

-Bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous préférez manger ? Français ? Italien ?

_-Ça m'est égal,_ répondit la jeune femme. _Je mange même des insectes, si c'est nécessaire._

Il y eut une seconde de battement pendant laquelle Methos se demanda s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie.

À cinq kilomètres à vol d'oiseau, Émilie se mordait les doigts d'avoir prononcé cette phrase. Dans le genre tue-l'amour, on pouvait difficilement faire pire.

-Je suis sûr qu'on trouvera quelque chose de plus engageant, sourit finalement Methos. J'ai même déjà une idée. Laissez-moi voir s'il y a une table disponible pour ce soir et je vous rappelle d'ici dix minutes, d'accord ?

- _D'accord_ , acquiesça la jeune femme, soulagée. _Je vous laisse mon numéro._

Elle dicta les dix chiffres tandis que Methos prenait note, puis ils raccrochèrent.

Methos retourna vers la table, d'où Amanda le toisait avec une expression de triomphe absolu.

-Tu vois, il suffisait de laisser faire le destin, dit-elle d'un ton narquois.

-Ah ça va ! râla-t-il. Joe, tu as un annuaire ?

-Derrière le bar, indiqua le Guetteur.

Methos fit le tour du comptoir et feuilleta les pages jaunes.

-Bonsoir, je voulais savoir si vous aviez une table de libre ce soir ? demanda-t-il dans le combiné. Oui, pour deux personnes. Euh... oui, je vais prendre le dîner Prestige. Pierson. Oui. Merci Monsieur, à ce soir.

Amanda s'était approchée et regardait l'immense publicité imprimée dans le bottin.

-Eh ben, souffla-t-elle d'un air impressionné, tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié.

-Il faut savoir mettre toutes les chances de son côté, n'est-ce pas ? se justifia Methos.

***

Comme il l'avait promis, Adam avait rappelé Émilie quelques minutes plus tard pour lui donner rendez-vous le soir même à dix-neuf heures trente à l'embarcadère du pont de l'Alma.

Partagée entre l'excitation et la nervosité, elle avait ressorti de son armoire sa seule et unique tenue de soirée : une robe noire mi-longue à manches courtes avec une paire d'escarpins et une pochette couleur cerise.

Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait plus portée mais heureusement, on ne prenait pas de poids en vivant dans la jungle. C'était même plutôt le contraire.

Elle étala sur son visage une fine couche de fond de teint, souligna son regard d'une touche de mascara et accentua sa bouche d'un rouge à lèvre discret.

Un taxi passa la prendre à dix-huit heures quarante-cinq et la déposa quarante minutes plus tard à l'embarcadère des Bateaux-Mouches. Elle avait cinq minutes d'avance, mais elle n'était pas la seule. Pierson l'attendait déjà.

Émilie se figea lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent et ils restèrent immobiles pendant quelques secondes avant que Pierson ne se décide enfin à faire le premier pas. Il se dirigea vers elle avec un sourire ému et elle vint à sa rencontre.

-Bonsoir, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

-Bonsoir, répondit-elle en la saisissant.

-Je suis ravi que vous m'ayez appelé, poursuivit-il d'une voix douce. J'avais peur de ne plus jamais vous revoir.

-Je suis un peu asociale, avoua-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Le sourire d'Adam s'étira.

-Il nous reste vingt minutes avant l'embarquement, expliqua-t-il. Nous pouvons marcher un peu en attendant.

La jeune femme approuva d'un signe de tête et laissa l'homme caler sa main dans le creux de son bras tandis qu'ils longeaient le Port de la Conférence.

La Tour Eiffel, éclairée de mille feux, illuminait la nuit parisienne. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence, s'imprégnant du romantisme qui soufflait dans l'air glacial de ce début février.

-Je dois vous avouer quelque chose, reprit Émilie d'une voix hésitante.

Elle marqua une pause tandis qu'elle resserrait son écharpe autour de son cou. Adam lui jeta un regard en coin, retenant son souffle.

-J'ai récupéré votre numéro de téléphone sur votre fiche de don, poursuivit-elle. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, mais je m'en voulais de vous avoir repoussé si vite et je ne voyais pas d'autre solution.

Adam passa devant elle et s'arrêta de manière à lui faire face.

-Je suis heureux que vous l'ayez fait, assura-t-il en serrant délicatement sa main dans la sienne.

Il avait plongé son regard dans le sien de cette façon dont lui seul semblait avoir le secret et Émilie se sentit faiblir. Elle détourna le regard et se mordit la lèvre, tandis que le sourire d'Adam s'élargissait encore.

Ils repartirent lentement vers l'embarcadère, où le bateau-mouche venait d'ouvrir ses Portes, soulagés de pouvoir enfin se mettre au chaud.

Ils montèrent à bord où ils furent accueillis par un commis. Celui-ci les conduisit jusqu'à leur table, devant l'une des fenêtres panoramiques, et les débarrassa de leurs manteaux.

Pierson était vêtu d'un costume sombre sur chemise blanche. Il avait cependant renoncé à porter une cravate et avait laissé le bouton de son col ouvert.

En véritable gentleman, il tira sur l'une des chaises et laissa la jeune femme s'y installer avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Un pianiste et un violoniste s'évertuaient au centre de la cabine. Émilie, qui n'était pas habituée à un tel luxe, se sentait un peu déplacée – comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire imposteur – mais elle garda cette pensée pour elle.

-La vue est vraiment magnifique, dit-elle à la place.

Un serveur apparut soudain près d'eux et leur servit une coupe de Castel Mouche en apéritif.

-Trinquons ! proposa Pierson en levant son verre. À une belle soirée en charmante compagnie !

Émilie se sentit rougir de plus belle mais elle ne pouvait détourner les yeux en cet instant, de peur de s'attirer la misère sexuelle pour les sept années à venir. _Ça fait déjà sept_ , compta-t-elle dans sa tête, _pas besoin d'en ajouter sept de plus._ Ils trinquèrent, puis burent une gorgée de mousseux.

-Je voulais vous remercier pour votre contribution à ma prochaine expédition, reprit la jeune femme en reposant son verre. C'est très généreux de votre part.

-J'apprécie beaucoup votre travail, expliqua Pierson avec sincérité. Vous avez plus de courage que tous ces vieux types qui ont assisté à votre conférence n'en ont jamais eu, et je trouve que vous méritez qu'on vous soutienne.

Il marqua une pause, puis un doute s'imposa bientôt à lui :

-J'espère que ce n'est pas ça qui vous a poussé à accepter mon invitation, répondit-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Non, assura-t-elle en posant sa main sur son avant-bras.

Ses grands yeux noisette brillaient à la lumière de la chandelle posée sur la table et Adam lui adressa un sourire empreint de reconnaissance.

Prenant soudain conscience de ses doigts toujours posés sur le bras de son compagnon, Émilie retira lentement sa main et fit mine de replacer une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Adam suivit son geste du regard et une étrange expression passa sur son visage.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, soudain inquiète.

-Rien, sourit Pierson d'un air rassurant. Je viens juste de remarquer que vous avez les oreilles percées mais que vous ne portez pas de boucles d'oreilles. Ni aucun autre bijou, d'ailleurs.

-Oui, souffla-t-elle en se grattant la tempe d'un air gêné, j'ai retiré mes boucles d'oreilles il y a sept ans avant de partir la toute première fois en expédition et je ne les ai jamais remises depuis. Les trous doivent être bouchés depuis longtemps. J'ai quelques bijoux artisanaux rapportés de mes voyages, mais je les garde plus en souvenir que pour les porter. De toute façon, ils auraient juré dans un endroit aussi chic que celui-ci.

Pierson ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant d'abord de la dévorer du regard.

-Je vous trouve très belle, avoua-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Rougissant pour de bon cette fois, la jeune femme fut soulagée de voir le serveur leur apporter la carte : au moins, elle pouvait se cacher derrière. Pierson s'en rendit compte.

-Je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il dès que le serveur se fut à nouveau éloigné, je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, assura-t-elle avec un sourire timide. C'est juste que ça doit bien faire deux cent ans que je n'ai plus été invitée à un rendez-vous galant.

-Deux cent ans, vraiment ? s'amusa Pierson.

-Au moins ! insista la jeune femme avec un large sourire. Et à cette époque-là, ce n'était pas du genre dîner aux chandelles mais plutôt pinte de bière dans un bar étudiant.

-Je suis un idiot, regretta Pierson. Je voulais vous impressionner mais vous auriez été plus à l'aise dans un endroit plus décontracté.

-Je devrais pouvoir survivre, assura-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Comme ils l'expliquent dans _Titanic_ , il suffit de commencer par les couverts les plus éloignés de l'assiette puis de finir par les plus proches. Ce n'est pas bien sorcier.

-Du moment qu'on ne rencontre pas d'iceberg, plaisanta Pierson.

Émilie pouffa de rire.

-Vous avez choisi ? demanda le serveur.

-Oh, nous n'avons pas encore regardé la carte, avoua Adam.

-Dans ce cas, je reviens tout à l'heure, déclara le serveur d'un ton grincheux avant de s'éloigner à nouveau.

Se retenant à grand peine d'éclater de rire, les deux jeunes gens se concentrèrent un moment sur la carte.

-Il n'y a pas d'insecte, constata Pierson d'un air faussement contrarié. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçue...

Cette fois-ci, Émilie éclata de rire pour de bon et Pierson fut soulagé de voir qu'elle se détendait peu à peu. Le serveur réapparut un instant plus tard pour prendre leurs commandes :

-Les dames d'abord, déclara Pierson d'un ton courtois.

Émilie prit une grande inspiration et baissa à nouveau les yeux vers la carte :

-Je prendrai le velouté de citrouille en entrée, dit-elle, le filet de dorade en plat principal et le yuzu passion en dessert.

-La même chose, indiqua Pierson.

-Et en vin ? questionna encore le serveur.

Adam leva vers Émilie un regard interrogateur.

-Peu importe, dit-elle.

-Dans ce cas le Bordeaux Agneau, commanda Pierson.

Le serveur prit note et les débarrassa de la carte. Le bateau-mouche avait quitté l'embarcadère et venait de passer sous le Pont de l'Alma.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous manque le plus lorsque vous êtes en expédition ? questionna Pierson. L'électricité ? L'eau courante ?

-La musique, répondit Dumont.

Voyant que son compagnon la regardait d'un air surpris, elle ajouta :

-Bien sûr, la musique est quelque chose d'universel, concéda-t-elle. Dans toutes les civilisations on retrouve des instruments – au moins des percussions – et des chants, et je suis toujours ravie lorsqu'on me laisse assister à des rites ou des danses traditionnels. Mais les airs de guitare me manquent, c'est comme ça, conclut-elle en haussant les épaules.

Pierson la dévisagea un court instant. S'il avait su qu'elle était une telle mélomane, c'est au Blues Bar qu'il l'aurait emmenée ce soir. Le serveur réapparut, apportant le velouté de citrouille.

-Bon appétit, dit-il avant de retourner vers la cuisine.

Adam et Émilie goûtèrent à l'entrée, mangeant en silence pendant quelques minutes.

-Vous m'avez dit hier que vous étiez une sorte d'historien, reprit enfin Dumont, avide d'en savoir plus.

-Oui, acquiesça Pierson, on peut dire ça.

Voyant que la jeune femme semblait attendre plus de détails, il posa sa cuillère.

-Je fais des recherches pour des romanciers, expliqua-t-il. Vous savez, quand un écrivain essaie de placer son intrigue dans un contexte historique.

-Et vous avez travaillé pour quelqu'un de connu ? demanda Émilie avec curiosité.

-Je travaille pas mal pour un romancier américain, un type vraiment talentueux, répondit Pierson. Mais il n'écoule ses tirages qu'à dix mille exemplaires et ses livres n'ont encore jamais été traduits.

-Ça viendra peut-être, encouragea l'anthropologue. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Dan Brown. Il a publié un bouquin vraiment sympa il y a deux ans, _Angels and demons._ Ça parle d'un professeur de symbologie appelé en renfort par le Vatican pour empêcher les Illuminati d'assassiner les quatre cardinaux favoris dans la course au Saint Siège, résuma Pierson. Dan m'en a donné un exemplaire, je pourrais vous le prêter, si vous voulez.

-Pourquoi pas ? répondit Dumont.

Le serveur débarrassa leurs soupières et apporta bientôt le plat de résistance.

Adam et Émilie passèrent la soirée à discuter littérature, cinéma et voyages. La jeune femme expliqua qu'elle aimait beaucoup Paris, ses musées, son architecture et les longues promenades le long du Canal Saint-Martin, mais qu'il lui fallait toujours plusieurs semaines pour s'adapter à la vie citadine lorsqu'elle rentrait d'expédition.

Elle passait toujours le premier mois enfermée chez elle à écrire tant que ses impressions étaient encore fraiches, ne se forçant à sortir que pour faire des courses et aller au cinéma une fois par semaine, le samedi soir.

Pierson, quant à lui, expliqua avoir commencé des études de médecine à Heidelberg avant de changer d'avis et de se consacrer à sa passion pour l'Histoire.

Après deux heures de croisière, le bateau-mouche accosta à nouveau Port de La Conférence et le couple dut remettre pied à terre. Ils marchèrent quelques instants en silence, chacun cherchant un moyen de profiter de la compagnie de l'autre encore quelques minutes.

-Adam, lâcha soudain Émilie en se tournant vers le jeune homme, j'ai passé une excellente soirée. Merci.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi, assura Pierson avec sincérité.

-La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui vous invite, déclara l'anthropologue.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligée... répondit Adam.

Heureusement qu'il faisait sombre, pensa-t-il, sinon il n'aurait pu cacher qu'il rougissait à son tour.

-Je sais, coupa-t-elle, mais j'y tiens.

Pierson lui adressa un sourire puis baissa les yeux d'un air ému.

-Mais si ça ne vous dérange pas, reprit la jeune femme, j'aimerais aller dans un endroit... disons un peu moins guindé.

-Je vous suivrais au bout du monde si vous me le demandiez, répondit Pierson à mi-voix.

-Je suis sûre qu'on n'aura pas besoin d'aller si loin, assura Émilie d'un ton amusé.

Ils échangèrent un sourire puis l'anthropologue reprit la parole :

-La Brasserie de la Bourse, dans la Rue Jean-Jacques Rousseau, proposa-t-elle. Vendredi je passe sur France Culture et je doute d'être de bonne compagnie après m'être levée à cinq heures du matin. Mais samedi à vingt heures, ça vous irait ?

-Je croyais que vous alliez au cinéma le samedi ? s'étonna l'historien.

-Je peux faire une exception, confia-t-elle avec sourire entendu. Alors, on se voit samedi ?

-On se voit samedi, confirma Pierson.

Ils étaient arrivés à la hauteur de la file de taxis qui attendaient patiemment le long de l'embarcadère.

-Je vais rentrer, annonça Émilie d'une voix douce. Merci encore et... bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, Émilie, répondit Adam en la regardant monter dans l'un des véhicules.

Elle lui adressa un sourire et un signe de la main alors que la voiture démarrait puis disparut dans la nuit noire.

***

Pierson resta un moment immobile, perdu dans ses pensées. Trois jours. Trois longs jours à attendre avant de revoir l'anthropologue. Il y avait du bon, pourtant : au moins il savait qu'il la reverrait.

Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, il se dirigea lentement vers le parking où il avait laissé sa voiture.

Il venait de fourrer la main dans sa poche à la recherche de ses clés lorsqu'il ressentit à nouveau le « Buzz », cette sensation si particulière qui lui indiquait la présence d'un autre Immortel à proximité. Il se retourna et vit l'homme blond mal rasé appuyé contre un lampadaire.

Il l'observa un instant, les yeux plissés. L'homme se redressa et approcha d'un pas lent.

Ne pouvant pas voir ses mains, Methos empoigna la garde de son épée à l'intérieur de son manteau. L'homme traversa le rayon du lampadaire et Methos put voir qu'il souriait d'un air narquois.

-Est-ce qu'on se connaît ? demanda-t-il, ses doigts se resserrant un peu plus sur le manche de l'épée.

-Je ne crois pas que mon nom vous soit familier, répondit l'autre. Mais moi, je sais qui vous êtes.

Il tira soudain sa propre épée, mais Methos s'y était préparé. Il para l'attaque de son opposant et le repoussa de toutes ses forces. Mais l'autre revint aussitôt à la charge.

Le combat fut de courte durée, cependant : furieux de voir une aussi bonne soirée se terminer de cette manière, Methos utilisa toute sa rage contre son adversaire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il planta sa lame dans le ventre de l'inconnu qui se figea dans une expression de stupéfaction, sans remarquer que le coup avait tranché la lanière de son talisman, qui tomba alors au sol. Hors d'haleine, Methos tira sur son épée d'un coup sec et la leva à nouveau, bien décidé à en finir.

Un klaxon dans son dos le fit alors sursauter et l'Immortel en profita pour prendre la fuite.

-Merde ! hurla Methos en tapant du pied.

Il aperçut alors le médaillon tombé du cou de son adversaire et se pencha pour le ramasser. Puis, prenant à peine le temps d'essuyer sa lame, il monta dans sa voiture et démarra le moteur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Yann Tiersen La valse d'Amélie (2001)  
> [2] Céline Dion Le Ballet (1995)
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là, j'espère que ça vous a plu.  
> Le prochain chapitre sera posté dimanche prochain ; en attendant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis en commentaire.  
> À bientôt,  
> MadameMueller


	4. Partie I: Le dernier chevalier - Chapitre 3: Coup de blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde,   
> Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre des "Chroniques de Methos". Bonne lecture !

**_Février 2002, Paris, France_ **

Lorsqu'il entra dans le Blues Bar une demi-heure plus tard, Methos était toujours aussi furieux.

-Hey, Methos ! l'accueillit MacLeod avec un sourire radieux. Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous ?

-À merveille, répondit Methos en se laissant tomber sur une chaise avec mauvaise humeur, jusqu'à ce que Kurt Cobain essaie de me trancher la tête.

Mac, Amanda et Joe le dévisagèrent avec des yeux ronds et il leur raconta brièvement ce qui s'était passé.

-Au moins, tu as pu récupérer son talisman, nota Amanda. C'est peut-être un indice.

-Tu parles d'une consolation, railla Methos.

Il poussa un soupir agacé puis se tourna vers Joe :

-Écoute, je sais que la base de données des Guetteurs n'est pas là pour renseigner les Immortels, déclara-t-il d'un air sombre, mais ce salaud semble savoir qui je suis, ce qui veut dire que non seulement il ne me fichera jamais la paix, mais qu'en plus il a un avantage sur moi.

-Ne me dis pas que tu veux le combattre ! s'exclama Joe d'un air incrédule.

Il était vrai que du haut de ses cinq mille ans, Methos était une cible de choix pour tous les Immortels ayant l'ambition de gagner le Jeu et qui espéraient récupérer toute sa puissance en lui coupant le cou, et d'ordinaire, il se contentait de prendre la fuite pour ne pas courir le moindre risque.

-Si, répondit Methos, et je veux savoir à qui j'ai affaire.

Joe hésita un moment : les Guetteurs n'étaient pas censés intervenir. Il poussa un soupir agacé mais approuva finalement d'un hochement de tête.

***

Émilie avait eu bien du mal à trouver le sommeil, revivant dans sa tête les trois heures qu'elle avait passées en compagnie de Pierson, sans se douter des ennuis qu'il avait rencontrés juste après son départ.

Lorsqu'elle se leva le lendemain matin, elle trouva que son appartement était différent. Pourtant, rien n'avait changé, chaque chose était à la même place que la veille.

Cette impression s'accentua encore lorsqu'elle sortit dans la rue pour prendre le métro à la gare de l'Est. Comme si la ville avait recouvert sa grisaille habituelle d'une couche de peinture fluorescente.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle observa les gens autour d'elle. Les visages pressés et soucieux des travailleurs qui font la navette, et ceux excités des touristes à la conquête de la ville.

« _Et puis y'a toi qui débarque en ouvrant grand mes rideaux. Et des flots de couleurs éclatent, et le beau semble bien plus beau. Rien vraiment ne change, mais tout est différent. Comme ces festins qu'on mange seul ou en les partageant. » [1]_

Il n'y avait plus de doute possible : pour la première fois depuis sept ans, elle était amoureuse.

Elle monta dans le RER à Châtelet-Les Halles et en descendit un quart d'heure plus tard à Nanterre Université. Le département d'anthropologie se trouvait au premier étage du bâtiment E, à deux minutes à pied de la gare SNCF.

Les étudiants se pressaient sur le campus, parlant du dernier cours magistral ou encore de leurs projets pour le week-end. Émilie eut un sourire en se remémorant l'époque où elle-même passait ses journées entre ces quatre murs. Elle monta l'escalier, suivit le couloir et ne tarda pas à trouver la porte qu'elle cherchait.

- _Entrez !_ appela une voix de l'autre côté après qu'elle eut frappé.

Émilie tourna la poignée et entra dans le bureau.

-Bonjour Antoine, dit-elle d'une voix aimable.

L'homme, penché sur une pile de copies, releva soudain la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il d'un air méfiant. Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus jamais me revoir.

-Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, dit-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle. Je peux m'asseoir ?

-Non, répondit Antoine d'un ton buté.

Émilie encaissa ce refus sans discuter. Elle savait qu'il ne l'accueillerait pas à bras ouverts. Pas après la prise de judo de leur dernière rencontre, deux jours plus tôt.

-Laisse-moi deviner, reprit Antoine d'un air goguenard. Tu es intéressée par le chèque, finalement ?

-Non, assura la jeune femme. Mais j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu as dit et mon expérience du terrain pourrait vraiment servir à tes étudiants.

-Tiens, tiens, ricana Antoine. Et tu veux faire ça gratuitement ?

-Ça a l'air de t'étonner, constata-t-elle. En tout cas je voulais aller voir le professeur Séguin pour lui proposer de tenir un séminaire sur la recherche de terrain et comme c'est ton idée, je voulais que tu m'accompagnes. Mais si tu as changé d'avis, j'irai le voir sans toi.

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton très calme, sans la moindre menace, et attendit patiemment qu'Antoine prenne une décision.

-C'est bon, lâcha-t-il enfin, je viens avec toi.

La jeune femme afficha un sourire victorieux et ils se rendirent ensemble au bureau du directeur de département, à l'autre bout du couloir.

Le professeur Séguin était un homme d'une cinquante d'années, dont l'embonpoint avait doublé de volume depuis la dernière fois où Émilie l'avait vu.

-Dr Dumont ! s'exclama-t-il en la reconnaissant. Quelle surprise et surtout, quelle joie de vous revoir ! Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu assister à votre conférence mardi mais Antoine m'a dit que vous l'aviez beaucoup impressionné.

-Vraiment ? fit Émilie en adressant à Antoine un regard amusé.

-Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous !

Les deux anthropologues s'exécutèrent et Séguin reprit la parole.

-Dites-moi tout, quel bon vent vous amène ? demanda-t-il, avide.

Émilie lui exposa alors la proposition d'Antoine, ne faisant cependant pas mention du fameux chèque avec lequel il avait essayé de l'acheter.

-C'est une excellente idée, approuva Séguin, tout sourire. Et en échange, nous pourrions apporter une contribution à votre prochaine expédition. Qu'en dites-vous ?

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire, assura la jeune femme. Je veux juste rendre un peu de ce que cette université a fait pour moi.

-Vous êtes remarquable, assura Séguin, tandis qu'Antoine roulait des yeux d'un air exaspéré.

Ils discutèrent pendant un moment de l'organisation du séminaire, jusqu'à ce qu'Antoine ne prenne congé pour se rendre à son prochain cours magistral.

-Je ne savais pas qu'Antoine et vous étiez restés amis, commenta Séguin lorsqu'il fut seul avec Dumont. J'avais toujours eu le sentiment qu'il ne vous avait jamais pardonné d'avoir choisi l'exploration plutôt que votre vie commune.

-Il y a de la rancœur des deux côtés, confirma Émilie. Mais nous sommes adultes, et il y a des fois où il faut savoir oublier ses différends.

Séguin lui adressa un sourire bienveillant avant de reprendre :

-Mais maintenant que nous sommes seuls, vous allez enfin pouvoir me dire ce que vous demandez en échange de votre intervention ?

Il l'observait à présent d'un regard pénétrant, comme s'il s'attendait au pire.

-Eh bien, commença Émilie, je gagne trois cent euros par demi-journée de conférence. C'est la seule chose que je demande. Et peut-être que vous achetiez quelques exemplaires de mes livres pour la BU.

-Si ce n'est que cela, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur, répondit Séguin.

***

Methos était resté debout une bonne partie de la nuit à éplucher la base de données des Guetteurs à la recherche du mystérieux Immortel, et avait fini par s'assoupir devant l'ordinateur. Joe le retrouva le lendemain matin avachi sur le bureau, profondément endormi.

-Methos, réveille-toi ! tonna-t-il en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule.

L'Immortel se réveilla en sursaut, les sens soudain en alerte.

-Ça va pas de me coller une peur pareille ! s'énerva-t-il.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? interrogea le Guetteur.

-Non, maugréa Methos. À croire que ce type n'existe pas.

-C'est peut-être un nouvel Immortel, suggéra Joe. Quelqu'un qui n'a connu sa première mort qu'il n'y a peu de temps ?

-C'est possible, admit Methos, mais comment me connaîtrait-il ? Ça veut dire qu'il a forcément entendu parler de moi, peut-être par un mentor ? L'un de tes Guetteurs doit bien avoir découvert son existence, non ?

-Tu as raison, c'est vraiment étrange, acquiesça Dawson. Je vais essayer de mettre quelqu'un sur le coup. En attendant, on devrait peut-être faire des recherches sur ce médaillon, ajouta-t-il. Est-ce que ça t'évoque quelque chose ?

-La tête de mort coiffée d'un feutre et armée d'une faux ? railla Methos. À part la Grande Faucheuse, tu veux dire ?

-Oui, c'est sûr, vu comme ça... admit Joe d'un ton résigné. C'est quand même un peu prétentieux de sa part...

-Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, reprit Methos, c'est qu'il puisse s'en prendre à Émilie.

À ces mots, il se leva et enfila son manteau.

-Où est-ce que tu vas, comme ça ? questionna Joe.

-Je retourne au bar où je l'ai croisé la première fois, expliqua Methos. Avec un peu de chance, c'est un habitué.

-Sois prudent ! lança Joe en le regardant s'éloigner.

Mais le mystérieux Immortel n'était pas un habitué et la ville était trop grande pour pouvoir chercher au hasard. Methos avait demandé à MacLeod et Amanda de le prévenir au cas où ils croiseraient la route de cet homme, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne le rencontrèrent ce jour-là, ni le jour suivant.

-C'était peut-être le hasard, suggéra Amanda lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau au Blues Bar, le vendredi après-midi.

-Non, affirma Methos. On peut croiser un Immortel par hasard un jour et le recroiser par un autre hasard des siècles plus tard. Mais pas deux jours de suite.

-Oui, mais tu ne l'as plus revu depuis mercredi soir, rappela la jeune femme. Peut-être qu'il a eu assez peur pour sa tête pour quitter la ville.

C'était possible, en effet, mais Methos ne se sentait pas rassuré pour autant. Même s'il refusait de se battre tant qu'il pouvait l'éviter, il avait le sentiment qu'il ne pourrait dormir sur ses deux oreilles qu'une fois la menace éliminée une bonne fois pour toutes.

***

Le samedi soir arriva enfin. Émilie et Adam se retrouvèrent comme convenu à vingt heures devant la Brasserie de la Bourse. C'était un petit restaurant à la décoration typiquement parisienne, avec son bar, ses banquettes en cuir et ses tables en bois sombre.

-Je viens ici souvent, confia la jeune femme lorsqu'ils se furent installés. L'été, on peut s'asseoir dehors, sur la place.

-Dans ce cas vous allez pouvoir me conseiller, répondit Adam avec un sourire.

-Je commande habituellement le plat du jour, expliqua-t-elle. Ça m'évite d'avoir à réfléchir.

-J'aime votre façon de voir les choses, sourit Pierson. Va pour le plat du jour !

Toutes ses craintes concernant le mystérieux Immortel avaient soudain disparu à l'instant même où il avait aperçu l'anthropologue devant l'établissement.

L'ambiance était plus détendue qu'à bord du bateau-mouche et Adam se sentit tomber encore plus amoureux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Après les croque-monsieur à la brioche, ils commandèrent un dessert et un café, puis Dumont insista pour payer l'addition.

-Je t'ai dit que je t'invitais, rappela-t-elle en lui arrachant la soucoupe des mains.

Elle y déposa un billet puis les deux tourtereaux sortirent dans la rue.

-Il est encore tôt, remarqua Pierson en regardant sa montre. On pourrait aller boire un verre ? J'ai un ami qui tient un bar musical dans le quinzième...

Il retint son souffle, attendant le verdict de l'anthropologue.

-D'accord, répondit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Ils hélèrent un taxi et se laissèrent conduire.

Pierson expliqua que son ami était un musicien accompli qui adorait découvrir de nouveaux talents. Le taxi les déposa devant le Blues Bar un peu avant minuit, et ils entrèrent dans l'établissement.

Une volée de marches les mena dans une salle à moitié souterraine masquée par d'épais rideaux de velours rouge. La lumière à l'intérieur était tamisée et les meubles en bois sombre donnaient une impression d'intimité. Sur la scène, un groupe de jeunes musiciens montraient ce qu'ils savaient faire.

-Viens, je vais te présenter, dit Adam en prenant la main d'Émilie.

Il fendit la foule en direction d'une table où étaient installés deux hommes et une femme.

-Regardez qui voilà ! s'écria la femme d'un air joyeux.

-Émilie, je te présente Amanda Darieux, commença Adam, et voici Duncan MacLeod et Joe Dawson.

-Enchantée, assura la jeune femme en leur serrant la main tour à tour.

-Adam nous a beaucoup parlé de vous, reprit la dénommée Amanda tandis que le couple s'installait. Il paraît que vous êtes une sorte d'aventurière ?

-Le mot est un peu exagéré, assura l'anthropologue en rougissant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ? demanda Adam en faisant signe à la serveuse.

-Un panaché, répondit la jeune femme.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers le groupe et les regarda jouer pendant un moment.

-Ils sont plutôt doués, non ? fit-elle remarquer à Joe.

-Oui, confirma-t-il. Ils ont un vrai potentiel.

La serveuse revint une minute plus tard avec leurs boissons et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de son patron.

-C'est bon, répondit celui-ci, j'arrive.

Il se leva et Émilie remarqua qu'il devait marcher avec une canne.

-Il a perdu sa jambe pendant la guerre du Vietnam, expliqua Adam en suivant son regard.

La jeune femme secoua la tête d'un air navré mais n'insista pas. Les musiciens entamèrent un nouveau morceau et Amanda tira sur bras de MacLeod :

-Fais-moi danser ! supplia-t-elle.

-Excusez-moi, dit Duncan à l'adresse de Pierson et Dumont, le devoir m'appelle.

Il se leva à son tour et les deux amoureux se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse. Émilie cacha soudain sa bouche derrière sa main, comme secouée d'un fou rire silencieux.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? interrogea Adam, amusé.

-Non, rien, assura la jeune femme en continuant de pouffer.

-Allez, dis-moi ! insista Pierson.

-Ah, souffla-t-elle, j'étais juste en train de me dire qu'il n'y vraiment que dans les sociétés occidentales que la danse est considérée comme un rituel prénuptial à part entière.

-Un rituel prénuptial ? répéta Adam, abasourdi.

-Oh, désolée, s'exclama Émilie d'un air soudain épouvanté par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Déformation professionnelle...

-Et moi qui me demandais justement si je devais t'inviter à danser, reprit Adam avec un sourire narquois. Je vais peut-être éviter si je ne veux pas que tu croies que j'ai une idée derrière la tête...

-Tu aurais tort, assura-t-elle alors sur le ton de la confidence, parce que j'adore danser.

À ces mots, elle prit la main d'Adam et se leva.

Le groupe venait de jouer les premières notes d'une reprise d'Eric Clapton, _It hurts me too [2]_. Arrivés au milieu de la piste, Émilie posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Adam, qui la prit par la taille. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment tandis que leurs pieds s'animaient d'eux-mêmes. Puis ils échangèrent un sourire confus et Émilie s'approcha un peu plus.

Leurs corps se frôlaient à présent, et Adam eut toute la peine du monde à ne pas donner raison à sa théorie de rituel prénuptial. Il lui prit alors la main et la fit tourner sur elle-même. Surprise, Émilie se laissa faire. Il savait beaucoup mieux danser qu'elle, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Lorsqu'il l'attira à nouveau vers lui, leurs visages se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres, et après un instant d'hésitation, il l'embrassa.

Ils restèrent un long moment immobiles sur la piste de danse, les lèvres jointes dans un baiser passionné. Le temps et le monde n'existaient plus. Ils étaient les deux seuls êtres vivants sur Terre.

Le groupe joua les dernières notes et salua son public avant de descendre de scène. Émilie revint brusquement à la réalité. Détachant ses lèvres de celles d'Adam, elle lui adressa un sourire troublé puis baissa la tête d'un air gêné.

-Allons-nous asseoir, proposa-t-il alors.

La jeune femme approuva d'un signe de tête et se laissa guider jusqu'à leur table. Amanda et Duncan ne tardèrent pas à les y rejoindre. Ils commandèrent d'autres boissons tandis que le bar se vidait peu à peu. Bientôt arriva l'heure de fermeture et les employés finirent de nettoyer les tables et de passer la serpillère avant de rentrer chez eux.

Amanda faisait la conversation à elle toute seule, mais Adam s'en fichait : il était trop occupé à lancer à Émilie des regards amoureux pour participer. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leurs verres, la jeune femme se leva :

-Il est vraiment tard, dit-elle, je vais rentrer.

-Je t'accompagne ! déclara précipitamment Pierson en se levant à son tour.

-Joe, reprit Émilie, je suis ravie d'avoir découvert cet endroit, je reviendrai !

-Merci, répondit le vieil homme, touché par le compliment.

-Amanda, Duncan, poursuivit la jeune femme, ce fut un plaisir de faire votre connaissance.

-Nous de même, assura MacLeod.

Elle leur adressa un sourire puis elle et Adam sortirent par l'entrée de service.

***

Ils remontèrent la rue et arrivèrent bientôt en vue du parc. D'après son expérience, Adam savait qu'on y trouvait toujours quelques taxis. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence, main dans la main. Soudain, alors qu'il avait presque oublié son existence, Pierson ressentit la présence d'un autre Immortel.

Il espérait qu'il s'agissait de Mac et d'Amanda, mais il comprit bientôt que son mystérieux assaillant l'avait retrouvé. En l'apercevant à quelques mètres devant eux, Pierson se figea sur place.

-Adam, qu'est-ce que... ? s'étonna la jeune femme en s'arrêtant à son tour.

-Retourne au bar, ordonna Adam.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Retourne au bar tout de suite, insista Pierson, et préviens Mac et Amanda. Maintenant !

L'homme venait de s'élancer vers eux, une épée à la main et Émilie s'enfuit à toutes jambes, jetant des regards par-dessus son épaule. Pierson venait lui aussi de dégainer une lame et s'efforçait de repousser son adversaire.

Émilie entra dans le bar par la porte de derrière et se précipita dans la salle, où les trois amis étaient encore attablés.

-Émilie, que se passe-t-il ? s'écria MacLeod en la voyant arriver.

Confuse, elle leur expliqua qu'un homme armé d'une épée leur avait sauté dessus. Aussitôt, Duncan et Amanda se ruèrent à l'extérieur du bar.

-Il faut appeler la police avant qu'Adam ne se fasse tuer ! s'écria-t-elle, au bord de l'hystérie.

-La police ne pourrait rien faire, assura Joe d'une voix inquiète. Il faut laisser Adam régler le problème lui-même.

Émilie le dévisagea d'un air incrédule puis, jugeant qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, elle contourna le bar et saisit le combiné du téléphone. Mais malgré sa jambe mutilée, Joe avait été plus rapide.

-Il faut attendre, répéta-t-il. Ça ne devrait pas être long.

***

Les arbres du Parc Georges-Brassens avaient déjà été témoins de nombreux évènements insolites – d'un rendez-vous entre un dealer et son client, ou encore des ébats charnels d'un couple passionné – mais jamais encore on y avait vu de combat à l'épée.

Methos détestait se battre, considérant que la plupart des combats ne valaient pas la peine de courir le risque de se faire décapiter. Ce soir-là cependant, la situation était différente.

Il ignorait tout de son adversaire et finalement, cela n'avait pas grande importance. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était qu'il réussisse à s'en débarrasser.

Le cliquetis des lames qui s'entrechoquent résonnait dans le silence de la nuit, couvrant les plaintes rauques des deux combattants. Son opposant ne devait pas être Immortel depuis longtemps, pensa Methos : il était fougueux et sûr de lui, arrogant comme ne peut l'être que la jeunesse. Sa technique avait quelques lacunes que l'homme compensait par des mouvements brusques et imprévisibles.

Lorsque MacLeod et Amanda arrivèrent sur place, ils crurent d'abord que l'assaillant avait le dessus. Son épée venait de fendre l'air d'un grand coup qui atteignit Methos en pleine poitrine. Mais le geste était mal dosé, et le poids de l'épée l'emporta dans son élan.

Bien que grièvement blessé, Methos savait que c'était sa chance : il ne laissa pas le temps à l'homme de se relever et lui trancha la tête d'un coup précis. Aussitôt, une brume blanche électrique s'éleva du corps du défunt et frappa violemment le vainqueur.

Hurlant de douleur, Methos tomba à genoux tandis que la foudre le transperçait encore et encore. Le calme revint tout à coup, et Methos s'effondra dans un râle.

***

MacLeod et Amanda réapparurent dans la salle du Blues Bar quelques minutes plus tard, portant Adam à moitié évanoui. Il avait une plaie profonde à l'abdomen et perdait énormément de sang.

-Allongez-le sur la scène ! indiqua Joe.

Duncan et Amanda s'exécutèrent tandis que Joe peinait à lutter contre Émilie, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-Vous êtes cinglés ou quoi ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix perçante en se précipitant vers Adam. Il faut appeler les secours, il...

-Émilie, calmez-vous ! gronda Joe. Je vous promets qu'il ira très bien.

MacLeod s'approcha à son tour, découvrant le torse mutilé d'Adam. Il avait cessé de respirer et son cœur de battre. Comprenant qu'il était trop tard, Émilie éclata en sanglots.

-C'est votre faute ! hurla-t-elle en se jetant sur Joe. Si vous aviez appelé la police, il ne...

Mais elle n'eut jamais le temps de terminer sa phrase.

-Émilie, murmura Adam en ouvrant soudain les yeux.

La jeune femme poussa un hoquet de surprise et se retourna vers Pierson. La plaie s'était entièrement refermée et Adam, l'air plus vivant que jamais, la dévisageait d'un air anxieux.

-Je ne comprends pas, lâcha soudain la jeune femme, rompant le lourd silence qui pesait dans le bar. Tu étais...

-Mort ? compléta Adam en se redressant. C'est vrai.

Il poussa un profond soupir et lança à l'anthropologue un regard implorant.

-S'il te plait, assieds-toi, reprit-il. Je vais tout t'expliquer.

Toujours sous le choc, l'anthropologue chercha une chaise à tâton et MacLeod se dépêcha de lui en apporter une.

-Il existe une poignée de personnes dans le monde qui ne connaissent ni la maladie, ni la vieillesse, commença Adam en regardant la jeune femme droit dans les yeux, agenouillé juste devant elle. Ils peuvent se blesser et mourir, mais on ne peut les tuer pour de bon à moins de leur trancher le cou. Je suis l'une de ces personnes. Mac et Amanda aussi.

Il marqua une courte pause, le temps d'observer la réaction de l'anthropologue. Voyant que celle-ci ne tiquait pas, il ajouta :

-J'ai plus de cinq mille ans. Amanda en a presque mille deux cent et Mac fait office de petit jeune avec ces quatre cent ans.

Il esquissa un sourire, mais Dumont ne réagissait toujours pas.

-Je sais que ça paraît insensé et ridicule, admit Adam en lui prenant les mains. Mais Émilie, il faut que tu me croies. Je te jure que c'est la vérité !

-Tu ne comprends pas, souffla-t-elle finalement d'une voix tremblante.

-Comment ça ? s'étonna Pierson en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je n'ai pas tout écrit dans mon livre sur les Korowai.

***

**_Juin 2001, Village Korowai, Papouasie-Nouvelle Guinée_ **

_Cela faisait deux semaines que le Dr Dumont était arrivée dans le village Korowai et elle s'habituait lentement à la vie dans la canopée. Pour l'heure, on ne la laissait encore rien faire elle-même, aussi se contentait-elle d'observer les habitants dans leur quotidien à défaut d'y participer._

_C'était toujours ainsi lorsqu'elle débarquait dans un village : on la laissait d'abord de côté, le temps d'apprendre à la connaître et à lui faire confiance. Elle en avait l'habitude et ne s'en formalisait pas._

_Le jour se levait à peine mais une grande agitation régnait déjà dans le village. Intriguée, l'anthropologue sortit de la hutte qu'on lui avait construite au sommet d'un arbre, observa la foule rassemblée au sol et décida d'aller voir de plus près._

_-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle à Eko, le seul homme qui parlait un peu l'anglais._

_-Les femmes se préparent à la récolte des feuilles de palmier, expliqua-t-il._

_-Ah ! Pour le tissage de textiles ? s'exclama la jeune femme. Je veux les aider._

_Eko se détourna d'elle et interpela le groupe de femmes dans leur langue maternelle._

_-Non, répondit-il soudain en se retournant vers Émilie._

_-Pourquoi ? s'étonna la jeune femme._

_-Vous devez d'abord parler à Oma, la doyenne, reprit Eko en désignant l'une des cabanes perchées. Seulement après, vous pourrez aider._

_Comprenant qu'elle n'avait guère le choix, elle se dirigea vers l'échelle et gravit les barreaux, suivie de près par son interprète._

_-Bonjour, appela-t-elle en entrant dans la case._

_La femme qui vivait à l'intérieur avait l'air si vieille qu'elle semblait avoir près de cent ans. Reconnaissant l'anthropologue, elle l'invita à s'installer auprès du feu._

_Émilie s'exécuta et Eko expliqua ce qui les amenait. La doyenne poussa un soupir résigné, s'assit à son tour et commença à parler d'une voix lente et rocailleuse :_

_-Oma était encore une petite fille à l'époque, traduisit Eko. Un jour, un homme d'une autre tribu est arrivé. Il disait que son village avait été détruit par un autre clan pendant qu'il était parti chasser. Lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui, il n'y avait trouvé que mort et désolation. Cet homme s'appelait Bowali._

_« Notre village l'a accueilli et il a vécu de nombreuses années parmi nous. C'était un homme fort et habile, qui pouvait effectuer les tâches les plus dangereuses sans jamais se blesser. Le temps ne semblait pas avoir d'emprise sur lui non plus. Nous pensions qu'il était un esprit venu pour veiller sur nous. Bowali vivait parmi nous depuis dix ans lorsqu'un étranger – un homme blanc – est arrivé. Il portait une épaisse lance argentée et tranchante._

_L'anthropologue savait que les Korowai ne travaillaient pas le métal, et supposa que l'étranger portait une épée._

_-Bowali avait toujours fait preuve de patience et d'une certaine forme de sagesse, poursuivit la vieille femme, mais ce jour-là, il se jeta sur l'étranger sans sommation. Le duel fut des plus brutal, ajouta-t-elle, parcourue d'un frisson, et Bowali trancha la tête de l'étranger avec sa hache._

_« Presque aussitôt, Bowali fut frappé par la foudre. Mais cette foudre ne semblait pas venir du ciel : elle s'élevait du sol. Nous pensions que les esprits le punissaient pour cet acte abominable, mais la foudre finit par se dissiper, et Bowali était toujours vivant. Il n'avait sur lui aucune trace de brûlure._

_« Nous étions terrorisés, admit Oma, mais nous avions compris le message : Bowali n'était pas un esprit bienveillant mais un puissant démon. Aucun des hommes du village ne se sentait de taille à lutter contre un démon, alors les aînés décidèrent de le chasser à tout jamais. Bowali ne résista pas, et partit._

_« Les années ont passé, mais Bowali continue encore de hanter la forêt sous la même apparence que le jour où le village avait décidé de l'accueillir. C'est pour ça qu'il est très important que vous ne vous éloigniez jamais du village, est-ce que vous comprenez ?_

***

**_Février 2002, Paris, France_ **

Émilie baissa la tête et poussa un soupir las.

-Je ne l'ai pas crue, avoua-t-elle. J'ai pensé que c'était encore l'une de ces histoires qu'on raconte aux enfants pour les dissuader de trop s'éloigner du village. Mais ce Bowali, c'est l'un des vôtres, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en regardant tour à tour les trois Immortels.

-Sans doute, acquiesça Adam.

L'anthropologue se passa les mains sur le visage. Elle semblait épuisée.

-Émilie, ça fait beaucoup d'émotions pour une seule soirée, reprit Adam d'une voix douce. Je vais t'appeler un taxi pour te ramener chez toi et on rediscutera de tout ça demain, d'accord ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Jean-Jacques Goldman Bonne idée (1997)  
> [2] Eric Clapton It hurts me too (1994)
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire :)


	5. Partie I: Le dernier chevalier - Chapitre 4: Commun Accord [1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !  
> Nous avions laissé Émilie légèrement hébétée après le combat à l'épée et les révélations du chapitre précédent. À ce qu'il paraît, la nuit porte conseil. Voyons voir si c'est le cas pour elle.  
> Bonne lecture !

**Février 2002, Paris, France**

Émilie s'était laissée reconduire chez elle sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Étendue dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, elle peinait à trouver le sommeil et lorsqu'elle s'assoupissait enfin, ses rêves étaient encombrés d'étranges images.

Elle se voyait dans la forêt bordant le village Korowai en train de récolter des tiges de bambou lorsqu'elle apercevait soudain un homme dans les fourrées. Bien qu'effrayée par cette vision, sa curiosité la poussait à suivre cet inconnu. Après ce qui semblait être une éternité, elle arrivait en vue d'une caverne et s'en approchait prudemment. Hésitante, elle décidait finalement d'y entrer et le décor changeait tout à coup. Elle se trouvait à présent au Blues Bar et Adam l'invitait à danser. Il la faisait tourner sur elle-même lorsqu'elle eut la vision au ralenti d'une ombre dressée derrière le jeune homme – une ombre armée d'une épée. Émilie vit alors la lame s'abattre sur la tête d'Adam dans un éclair aveuglant, et elle se réveilla en sursaut. 

Il lui fallut près d'une minute pour reconnaître sa chambre et plusieurs autres encore pour retrouver une respiration normale. Elle alluma sa lampe de chevet et essaya de chasser les images qui semblaient coller à ses paupières. Lorsqu'elle se fut un peu calmée, elle se leva et alla se chercher un verre d'eau. Il était cinq heures du matin, et Émilie se sentait parfaitement éveillée à présent. Elle était couverte de sueur et commençait à avoir froid. Elle enfila son peignoir trop grand pour elle et s'installa dans son fauteuil : elle savait qu'elle ne se rendormirait pas. 

Elle pensa alors à ce qu'Adam lui avait dit – qu'il était un Immortel vieux de cinq mille ans. C'était une période de temps aussi inconcevable pour Émilie que de se dire « l'univers est infini et en expansion ». Cinq mille ans. Il devait être venu au monde vers l'an trois mille avant Jésus Christ – à l'âge du Bronze – et avoir connu l'époque des Pharaons d'Égypte, des conquêtes romaines et de la naissance de la démocratie avant de traverser l'obscurantisme médiéval pour enfin atteindre le siècle des Lumières. Il lui avait dit être historien... Qui d'autre mieux que lui aurait pu en effet raconter ces époques ? 

D'un point de vue scientifique, Adam était une mine d'information fascinante et l'anthropologue sentait mille questions lui venir à l'esprit toutes en même temps. Mais qu'en était-il de l'homme qui essayait – avec un certain succès – de la séduire ? Émilie se rappela leurs regards échangés pendant sa conférence qui lui avaient apporté tant de réconfort dans les instants d'hésitation. Ce regard chaleureux, intelligent et un brin espiègle. Ce regard amouraché lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur elle. Ce trouble qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, juste quelques heures plus tôt. 

Émilie s'était toujours considérée comme une sorte d'ermite qui ne laissait personne s'approcher de trop près par peur d'en souffrir, mais ses états d'âmes n'étaient rien à côté de ce que devait ressentir un Immortel : côtoyer des mortels, les aimer, les voir vieillir puis mourir sans y pouvoir rien changer. On devait se sentir affreusement seul et impuissant. Elle repensa à Bowali qui avait été condamné à errer seul à jamais dans la jungle... Cela devait être une véritable torture. 

Les heures passèrent et le jour finit par se lever. Tandis que ses pensées commençaient à prendre forme dans son esprit, Émilie sut enfin ce qu'elle devait faire : elle décrocha son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Adam.

***

Le ciel était gris et le vent frais mais même le déluge n'aurait pu empêcher Émilie de retrouver Adam ce midi-là. Elle lui avait donné rendez-vous sur la Passerelle Bichat, sur le Canal Saint-Martin. Vu les circonstances, une promenade en plein air les aiderait sûrement à garder les idées claires. Elle arriva avec quelques minutes d'avance et cette fois encore, l'Immortel l'attendait déjà.

-Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir une petite mine, constata-t-elle avec un sourire compatissant.

-Je m'inquiétais, confia Adam.

-À cause de cet autre Immortel ? questionna la jeune femme.

-Non, répondit Adam, il ne représente plus aucun danger.

-Ah, fit Émilie d'un air un peu contrit.

Elle avait très bien compris que c'était un euphémisme pour désigner le fait qu'il lui avait tranché la tête, et cette pensée la mettait mal à l’aise. Après tout, Adam était également un meurtrier, non ? _Il a agi par légitime défense_ , se rappela soudain Émilie, et cette pensée la rassura un peu.

-À vrai dire, j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus jamais me revoir, avoua Adam.

Il la dévisageait d'un air à la fois angoissé et plein d'espoir.

-Et si on marchait un peu, proposa Émilie.

Les mains dans les poches pour se protéger du froid, ils longèrent un moment le Quai de Valmy, en passant par le Square des Récollets où quelques enfants s'amusaient sur les balançoires, le temps pour Émilie de réfléchir à comment tourner sa phrase :

-Je dois admettre que j'ai d'abord été... disons un peu choquée, déclara-t-elle.

-Il y a de quoi, acquiesça Adam d'un air sombre.

Émilie ne put ignorer la note de détresse qui perçait dans sa voix. Elle posa sa main sur son bras et s'arrêta de marcher, forçant l'Immortel à en faire autant.

-Adam... commença-t-elle en levant vers lui un regard bienveillant. L'Immortalité, tout ça... ça me dépasse complètement ! Mais ce qui est concret, en revanche, c'est que pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai le sentiment de pouvoir être moi-même, _vraiment_ moi-même, et d'être appréciée à ma juste valeur. Et c'est grâce à toi. Qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis que tu m'as embrassée, hier soir ? J'ai appris que tu aurais toujours cette gueule d'ange, mon dieu, quel drame ! constata-t-elle avec humour, dans l’espoir d’effacer ses propres angoisses.

À ces mots, le visage d'Adam s'illumina d'une expression à la fois amusée et reconnaissante.

-Le fait que tu aies cinq mille ans ne te rend pas moins attirant, assura-t-elle avec un sourire sincère, au contraire. Au diable la différence d'âge !

Adam la dévisageait d'un air à la fois incrédule et bouleversé et elle soutint son regard. L'Immortel passa alors délicatement ses doigts dans les cheveux de la jeune femme et déposa sur ses lèvres un tendre baiser.

-Ça va mieux ? chuchota-t-elle lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent.

-Oui, confirma Adam dans un souffle.

Émilie lui adressa un sourire et ils se remirent en marche, cette fois main dans la main.

-Tu dois avoir des questions, reprit Adam après un moment de silence.

-Des tas, avoua la jeune femme. Tellement que je ne sais pas par où commencer !

-N'importe laquelle, répondit Adam d'un ton encourageant.

-Où est-ce que tu es né ? demanda l'anthropologue après un instant de réflexion.

-Je ne sais pas, confia l'Immortel. Je crois que c'était en Mésopotamie, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Je ne me souviens pas non plus de mes parents, ni de mon enfance. C'était il y a trop longtemps.

-Quel est ton premier souvenir ? interrogea encore la jeune femme.

-Le premier Immortel que j'ai tué, répondit-il à mi-voix.

Émilie pinça les lèvres mais ne répondit pas. Elle se demandait combien il en avait déjà tué mais se refusa à poser cette question à voix haute : quelle que soit la réponse, elle savait qu’elle ne voulait pas la connaître.

-Quand je vous ai raconté l'histoire de Bowali, hier, reprit Émilie en fronçant sourcils d'un air concentré, et que j'ai parlé des éclairs qui semblaient venir du sol, tu as dit quelque chose...

-Le _Quickening_ , répéta Adam.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est ce qui se passe lorsqu'un Immortel en tue un autre, expliqua-t-il. Le vainqueur récupère toute la puissance de son adversaire au moment où il lui tranche la tête. Cette puissance se manifeste par de la foudre qui s'élève directement du corps du vaincu.

-Celui d'hier soir, poursuivit Émilie, pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait te tuer ?

-Il y plein de raisons qui peuvent pousser un Immortel à en pourchasser un autre, répondit Adam. Souvent il s'agit d'une vendetta personnelle. Mais parfois on tombe sur des Immortels qui ne vivent que pour gagner le Jeu.

-Le Jeu ? répéta Émilie sans comprendre.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Adam lui expliqua que la vie d'Immortel était régie par plusieurs règles. La première d'entre elles affirmait qu'il « ne pouvait en rester qu'un ». Certains Immortels, comme lui, MacLeod ou encore Amanda, s'étaient retirés du Jeu, ne combattant d'autres Immortels que lorsqu'ils ne pouvaient faire autrement. Mais d'autres étaient déterminés à sortir vainqueur et passaient leur temps à rechercher les Immortels aux quatre coins du monde pour s'emparer de leur puissance. Celui qui les avait agressés la veille était sûrement l'un de ceux-là.

-Et qu'est-ce qui se passera, si l'un d'entre vous gagne le Jeu ? questionna encore la jeune femme.

Elle refusait de l’admettre à voix haute, mais elle était profondément soulagée : au moins, Adam ne tuait pas pour le plaisir mais seulement pour sauver sa propre vie. Elle ne pouvait l’en blâmer.

-Le vainqueur sera si puissant qu'il aura la force de régner sur le monde et de réduire l'humanité en esclavage.

-Mais toi, tu ne ferais pas ça ? s'écria Émilie, épouvantée.

-Pas volontairement, assura-t-il. Mais qui sait si on est encore maître de ses actes après avoir emmagasiné autant d'énergie ? Je préfère ne jamais le découvrir.

-Non, bien sûr, acquiesça la jeune femme. 

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel ils se contentèrent de marcher côte à côte. 

-Tu ne veux rien savoir d'autre ? s'étonna Adam au bout d'un moment. 

-À terme, soupira Émilie, je veux tout savoir. Mais pour aujourd'hui tu pourrais peut-être simplement me parler un peu de toi, des choses que je devrais savoir pour mieux te comprendre... 

-D'accord, approuva Adam avec un petit rire nerveux. 

Il prit une nouvelle inspiration et serra les doigts de la jeune femme un petit peu plus fort. 

-Je m'appelle Methos, reprit-il enfin, et je suis l'Immortel le plus âgé encore en vie. Je n'ai réussi à survivre aussi longtemps que parce que j'évite de me battre autant que possible. Ça fait vingt ans que je vis sous le pseudonyme d'Adam Pierson. Seuls Mac, Amanda et Joe savent qui je suis réellement. Pour les autres, Methos n'est qu'un mythe qui ne mérite pas qu'on s'y intéresse, et ça me va très bien. Au moins pendant ce temps-là, ils me fichent la paix.

-Mais celui qui t'a agressé hier... ? se risqua Émilie.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il savait à qui il avait vraiment affaire, répondit Adam. On s'est croisés par hasard dans le bar juste après ta conférence, et comme je suis parti, il a sûrement dû se dire que j'étais une cible facile.

-Mais tu l'as vaincu, n'est-ce pas ? insista la jeune femme alors qu'ils s'engageaient sur la Passerelle de la Grange-aux-Belles.

Plus elle en apprenait sur les Immortels, moins elle lui en voulait à Adam d’avoir exécuté son assaillant.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je n'aime pas me battre que je n'en suis pas capable, maugréa l'Immortel. Je me fiche qu'on me prenne pour un lâche.

-Tu as bien raison, approuva Émilie. Mais si tu ne te bats pas souvent, comment fais-tu pour gagner, quand ça t'arrive ?

-On s'entraîne, Mac, Amanda et moi, expliqua-t-il. Mac loue un entrepôt exprès pour ça.

-Sage décision, commenta la jeune femme en hochant la tête.

Ils longèrent un moment en silence le Quai de Jemmapes bordé d’immeubles anciens, puis l'anthropologue reprit la parole :

-Et comment as-tu gagné ta vie au cours des cinq derniers millénaires ? interrogea-t-elle encore.

-J'ai fait toutes sortes de choses, répondit Methos, j'ai été soldat, esclave, pharaon, médecin et plus récemment, Guetteur.

-Je voudrais pouvoir te demander ce qu'est un « Guetteur », déclara Émilie, mais je suis trop abasourdie par les mots « esclave » et « pharaon ».

Adam ne put s'empêcher de rire puis expliqua quelle était la fonction des Guetteurs et qu'il avait été chargé de s'observer lui-même pendant plus de dix ans.

-C'est Joe qui m'a fait entrer, conclut-il en relevant sa manche gauche, découvrant un tatouage à l'intérieur de son poignet, un « V » ressemblant à un oiseau à l’intérieur d’un cercle.

-Et maintenant, tu fais quoi si tu ne travailles plus pour les Guetteurs ? demanda encore l'anthropologue.

-Historien, affirma Adam. Eh oui, je donne vraiment des conseils à des écrivains ratés.

Il poussa un soupir exaspéré tandis qu'Émilie éclatait de rire.

-Quelle est ton époque préférée ? questionna-t-elle encore.

-La Rome Antique, répondit-il aussitôt. Et l'époque actuelle est sympa aussi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la Rome Antique ? demanda Émilie avec curiosité.

-J'étais sénateur, répondit l'Immortel. J'avais une villa, une épouse et de l'influence.

-Ça a l'air chouette, constata la jeune femme, et pourtant tu n'as pas l'air si nostalgique que ça.

Adam poussa un profond soupir.

-J'ai fait beaucoup de choses, en l'espace de cinq mille ans, reprit-il après un instant d'hésitation. Et il y a certaines choses que j'ai faites dont je ne suis pas fier.

Ils étaient de retour sur la Passerelle Bichat, et Émilie s'arrêta subitement de marcher. Adam en fit autant et lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet. Il avait décidé de répondre honnêtement à ses questions, mais il espérait qu'elle n'en poserait pas de trop gênantes.

-Il vaut mieux avoir des remords que des regrets, dit-elle d'une voix douce. On fait tous des choses dont nous ne sommes pas fiers. C'est humain.

Methos baissa les yeux d'un air coupable et Émilie lui caressa la joue d'un geste tendre :

-Je suis heureuse que tu m'aies parlé de ton Immortalité, reprit-elle à mi-voix. Au moins je peux apprendre à te connaître tel que tu es vraiment.

Perchés en haut de la passerelle Bichat, leurs visages à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, ce fut comme si le temps s'était à nouveau figé. Il régnait un calme profond et inhabituel pour la capitale et, comme la veille sur la piste de danse, Pierson et Dumont eurent l'impression d'être seuls au monde. La jeune femme continuait d'effleurer le visage de l'Immortel de ses doigts fins et approcha lentement ses lèvres. À l'instant même où leurs bouches se rencontrèrent, le tonnerre retentit au-dessus de leurs têtes et une violente averse éclata soudain. Le visage ruisselant, ils échangèrent un regard amusé. 

-Viens, dit Émilie en prenant la main d'Adam. 

***

Il pleuvait comme au déluge à présent, et malgré tous leurs efforts pour passer entre les gouttes, ils furent bientôt trempés jusqu'aux os. Adam se laissait guider par la jeune femme qui semblait savoir exactement où aller. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant une maison en briques rouges au virage du Passage des Récollets sur laquelle était écrit « Georges Chanson ». _C'est donc là qu'elle habite_ , pensa Methos, si seulement je l'avais su plus tôt...

Émilie les fit entrer dans une cage d'escalier d'aspect miteux et ils empruntèrent un minuscule ascenseur pour atteindre le septième étage. La jeune femme déverrouilla l'unique porte du palier puis s'écarta pour laisser entrer Adam. 

-Fais comme chez toi, dit-elle en refermant le panneau derrière eux. 

L'appartement ne comportait qu'une seule pièce ridiculement petite, avec une bibliothèque et un fauteuil à droite derrière la porte, un lit et des étagères sous le rampant en face de l'entrée, et une simple gazinière et un étroit plan de travail sur la gauche. Émilie passa devant l'insignifiante cuisine et disparut par la porte de la salle de bain.

-Tu vis vraiment ici ? s'étonna Adam en jetant un regard circulaire autour de lui. 

-Oui, je sais, concéda la jeune femme en lui tendant une serviette éponge, c'est un vrai mouchoir de poche. Mais vu que je ne suis là que la moitié de l'année, ce serait jeter l'argent par les fenêtres que de payer le loyer d'un appartement plus grand. 

Adam hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et commença à s'essuyer le visage. 

-Tu devrais enlever tes vêtements mouillés, conseilla alors l'anthropologue.

Elle-même venait de se délester de son pull et de son t-shirt et Adam la regarda faire un instant d'un regard troublé. 

-Tu vas attraper la mort, insista la jeune femme. 

Adam lui répondit d'un sourire penaud. Évidemment, sa condition d'Immortel l'empêchait de n'attraper ne serait-ce qu'un rhume, mais garder sur lui des vêtements trempés lui était aussi désagréable qu'à n'importe qui. Et puis, il n'allait tout de même pas rater cette occasion de se déshabiller, surtout si c'était elle qui le demandait ! Elle venait d'enrouler une serviette par-dessus ses sous-vêtements et une autre autour de sa tête.

-Donne-les moi, ajouta Émilie en désignant son pull et son jean. Je vais les mettre devant le radiateur, pour qu'ils sèchent plus vite. 

Adam s'exécuta. Il se retrouvait à présent en caleçon sans affaires de rechange. La jeune femme s'en rendit compte et lui tendit un peignoir bleu marine. 

-Il devrait t'aller, assura-t-elle, il est beaucoup trop grand pour moi. 

Elle avait raison : on aurait dit qu'elle l'avait acheté exprès pour lui. 

-Tes vêtements ne seront pas secs avant demain, jugea-t-elle en secouant la tête. Tu vas devoir dormir ici. 

Elle avait dit cela d'un air faussement navré et Adam ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Un café pour se réchauffer ? proposa-t-elle.

-Avec plaisir, accepta Adam avec reconnaissance.

-Je n'ai malheureusement pas de Scrabble, reprit Émilie sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais j'ai quelques DVDs et une modeste collection de CDs. 

Ce que la jeune femme entendait par « modeste », c'était une étagère de deux mètres de long remplie du haut en bas.

-Tu n'as qu'à choisir ce qui te plait, ajouta-t-elle tout en s'affairant devant la cafetière.

Adam s'approcha alors du gigantesque range-CDs et parcourut les titres des yeux. Parmi les nombreux disques de chanson française se trouvaient quelques albums de rock ou de musique de films. Après un instant d'hésitation, Adam saisit l'un des CDs et le plaça dans le lecteur. Aussitôt, un bruit de perceuse suivi d'une intro de hard rock emplit la pièce minuscule.

- _Daddy, brother, lover, little boy_ [2], devina aussitôt Émilie. Un choix intéressant. Est-ce que c'est un message subliminal ? ajouta-t-elle d'un air ingénu.

-Peut-être bien, répondit Adam sur un air de défi.

Il prit la tasse que lui tendait la jeune femme mais la posa aussitôt sur le meuble qui se trouvait là et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, la serrant aussi fort que possible sans lui faire mal. Il la dévisagea un instant et l'embrassa. Elle se laissa faire, une main sur sa poitrine, l'autre tenant toujours sa tasse de café brûlant.

-Je te veux Émilie, chuchota-t-il son front collé contre celui de l'anthropologue, je te veux tellement.

-Alors prends-moi, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

À ces mots, Adam lui prit la tasse des mains et la posa à son tour sur la commode. Il se retourna ensuite vers Émilie et entreprit de défaire sa serviette tandis qu'elle poussait le peignoir par-dessus ses larges épaules. Doucement, il l'embrassa dans le cou et la fit pivoter de façon à ce que son dos se trouve contre son torse.

Tout en continuant à la couvrir de baisers, il glissa doucement sa main le long de ses seins et de ses hanches en direction son bas ventre. Émilie se sentit parcourue d'un léger frisson lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts glacés d'Adam sous le coton de sa culotte mais ne le repoussa pas. Bientôt, les caresses de son amant lui arrachèrent ses premiers soupirs de contentement. Elle sentait ses genoux céder sous elle à chacun de ses mouvements et finit par se laisser tomber en arrière contre le corps d'Adam.

Remarquant que les gémissements de la jeune femme devenaient de plus en plus intenses, il retira sa main et la fit tourner une nouvelle fois sur elle-même. Il l'embrassa à nouveau sur la bouche, la souleva et la déposa délicatement sur le lit avant de s'allonger près d'elle.

Il continua de l'embrasser pendant une minute puis, doucement, ses lèvres descendirent vers son cou et ses épaules. Émilie dégrafa son soutien-gorge et Adam le jeta au sol d'un geste négligent. Il poursuivit ensuite sa course en direction de son nombril, puis fit glisser sa culotte par-dessus ses orteils. Émilie pensa alors qu'il allait la pénétrer, mais elle se trompait : il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et baissa la tête pour presque disparaître dans son entre-jambe.

Lorsque la langue de son amant entra pour la première fois en contact avec son clitoris, Émilie laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Mais Adam la tenait fermement et s'appliquait à l'ouvrage. Certains de ses coups de langue étaient durs, d'autres tendres. D'autres encore s'aventuraient jusqu'à l'entrée de son vagin.

Émilie se tortillait de plaisir et passa soudain sa main dans les cheveux courts d'Adam. Elle-même n'aurait pu dire à cet instant si elle voulait qu'il continue ou bien qu'il arrête, et quelques secondes plus tard, elle fut secouée d'un violent spasme. C'était comme si chacun de ses muscles s'étaient contractés d'un seul coup, lui arrachant une longue plainte de jouissance. En véritable expert, son amant continua aussi longtemps qu'elle criait, ne relevant la tête que lorsqu'il sentit le corps de la jeune femme se détendre à nouveau, aussi subitement qu'il ne s'était crispé.

Comme s'il l'escaladait, il se laissa remonter à la même hauteur que la jeune femme et la regarda un instant, les yeux pétillants de fierté.

-Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Pour toute réponse, elle attrapa son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ses lèvres avaient le goût de ses fluides corporels, mais elle s'en moquait.

-Est-ce que je continue ? questionna-t-il encore.

Émilie hocha vigoureusement la tête et Adam se redressa pour retirer son caleçon.

-Attends ! s'écria-t-elle soudain.

Elle se redressa à son tour, fouilla brièvement dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en sortit un préservatif. Adam l'enfila sans protester puis s'allongea sur elle, prenant appui sur ses coudes, et fit glisser sa virilité à l'intérieur de l'antre qui n'attendait plus que lui.

Tout comme pour le cunnilingus, Adam maîtrisait son art. Tantôt lent et doux, tantôt rapide et brutal, il provoqua chez la jeune femme un nouveau concert de gémissements avides auxquels se mêlaient à présent ses propres soupirs.

Emporté par son élan, il passa soudain son bras sous le bassin de son amante et la souleva d'une quinzaine de centimètres. Les conséquences de ce geste furent immédiates : Émilie sentait sa verge tambouriner contre son point G et moins d'une minute plus tard, elle chavira à nouveau dans un second orgasme.

Les hurlements qu'elle poussait eurent un effet particulièrement stimulant sur Adam, dont les râles devinrent tout à coup beaucoup plus rauques. Dès qu'il sentit les dernières gouttes de sperme envahir le latex, il reposa Émilie sur le matelas et esquissa un mouvement pour se retirer.

-Non, reste encore ! supplia-t-elle en enroulant ses jambes autour de ses fesses galbées.

-Je ne peux pas, regretta Adam, à cause du préservatif.

Il avait raison, bien sûr. À contrecœur, Émilie le laissa se relever. Adam s'assit un instant sur le bord du lit, le temps de retirer le caoutchouc, puis ramassa la serviette que la jeune femme lui avait donné plus tôt et disparut dans la salle de bain.

Hors d'haleine et couverte de sueur, Émilie resta étendue sans bouger pendant de longues minutes à écouter l'eau couler au robinet de la pièce d'à côté. Puis, reprenant peu à peu son souffle et son rythme cardiaque retrouvant une allure normale, elle commença à avoir froid. Elle venait de se glisser sous les draps lorsqu'Adam sortit de la salle de bain.

La jeune femme le regarda s'avancer vers elle d'un pas presque conquérant et détailla sans gêne ses pectoraux légèrement poilus, sa chute de reins parfaitement dessinée et son sexe au repos qui pendait entre ses jambes. Arrivé au bord du lit, Adam leva un coin des couvertures et vint s'allonger contre la jeune femme. Son corps était chaud, et Émilie se blottit aussitôt contre lui. Adam la serra contre son cœur et lui caressa amoureusement le front.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle au bout d'un moment. 

-Pour quoi ? demanda Adam, légèrement étonné.

-Je crois que je n'avais encore jamais eu de véritable orgasme, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

-Si c'est vrai, je suis à la fois très flatté et très triste pour toi, répondit Adam avec sincérité.

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire empreint de reconnaissance et déposa sur ses lèvres un tendre baiser. Le lecteur CD jouait à présent le dernier titre de l'album de Mr Big, une ballade intitulée _To be with you_ [3]. Adam posa son menton au sommet de la tête de son amante et écouta les paroles en regardant le ciel au travers du velux. _On n'aurait pas pu trouver plus adéquat_ , pensa-t-il avec félicité. Lorsqu'il baissa à nouveau les yeux sur la jeune femme, elle s'était endormie. Il balaya les cheveux de son front et y déposa un baiser avant de se laisser tomber à son tour dans les bras de Morphée. Dix secondes plus tard, le disque arriva à sa fin et le silence s'installa dans la pièce.

***

**Février 2002, Stratton-on-the-Fosse, Angleterre**

À six cent kilomètres à vol d'oiseau, la nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà mais les chants monacaux résonnaient encore contre les murs de l'abbaye de Downside, dans le Somerset. Après avoir consacré les complies, dernière prière de la journée, à la disparition tragique du Frère Theodore, les moines se retirèrent en silence.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux d’un blond foncé coupés court resta assis au dernier rang. Il portait une bure noire, mais pas de col blanc. Apercevant l’homme seul dans l'église désormais vide, l’abbé traversa la nef d’un pas lent et s’arrêta à sa hauteur : 

-Alors vous partez, constata-t-il. 

-Je n’ai pas le choix, répondit l’homme d’une voix serrée. Nous savions que ce jour devait arriver. 

-Certes, acquiesça l’abbé, mais le monde a beaucoup changé en mille cinq cent ans. 

L’homme hocha la tête d’un air résigné. 

-Merci, ajouta-t-il en se levant, pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi au fil des siècles. 

Il posa sa main sur l’épaule de l’abbé, lui adressa un faible sourire, puis sortit de l’église. 

-Que Dieu vous protège, souffla l’abbé tandis que l’écho de ses pas disparaissait dans l’obscurité. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Jean-Louis Aubert Commun Accord (2001)  
> [2] MrBig Daddy, Brother, Lover, Little Boy (1991)  
> [3] Mr Big To be with you (1991)
> 
> J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ;)


	6. Partie I: Le dernier chevalier - Chapitre 5: Impromptu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !  
> Bienvenue sur le chapitre 5 des "Chroniques de Methos". Au chapitre précédent, nous avions laissé Émilie et Methos sur un petit nuage tandis qu'en Angleterre, un mystérieux Immortel s'apprêtait à quitter l'abbaye de Downside après y être resté caché 1500 ans.  
> Bonne lecture !

**Avril 2002, Paris, France**

Les jours puis les semaines passèrent. Bien qu'occupée à faire la promotion de son livre et à organiser sa prochaine expédition en Éthiopie, Émilie avait l'impression de vivre dans un rêve, et Adam y était pour beaucoup.

Une fois passé le premier choc, elle éprouvait le plus grand plaisir à lui poser toutes sortes de questions sur les diverses époques auxquelles il avait vécu et l'Immortel se faisait toujours une joie d'y répondre. La jeune femme apprit ainsi que Louis XIV avait bel et bien fait emprisonner son frère trois jours à la Bastille pour une histoire de robe et que contrairement à l'idée reçue, Pépin le Bref était ainsi nommé non pas en raison de sa taille, mais de son attitude laconique.

Les deux tourtereaux passaient également beaucoup de leur temps libre au Blues Bar, où ils retrouvaient les trois amis de l'Immortel. L'anthropologue ne se rappelait pas s'être jamais autant amusée et pour la première fois, elle avait trouvé une confidente en la personne d'Amanda. 

Car il restait de nombreuses questions suspendues à ses lèvres sans que la jeune femme n'ose les prononcer devant son compagnon : 

-Je me demandais... commença-t-elle prudemment un jour alors qu'elles prenaient un café non loin de la Tour Eiffel, combien d'enfants tu avais eu au cours des siècles ? 

-J'ai eu un fils adoptif, Kenneth, répondit l'Immortelle, le regard lointain. Il avait dix ans lorsqu'il est devenu Immortel, alors je l'ai pris sous mon aile. Mais quand il a essayé de tuer Mac, j'ai malheureusement dû le rayer de mon testament.

-Et combien d'enfants as-tu mis au monde ? questionna encore l'anthropologue.

-Aucun, trancha Amanda, comme si elle venait de reprendre ses esprits.

-Pas un seul ? s'étonna l'anthropologue. Mais les méthodes de contraception... 

-C'est l'inconvénient d'être Immortelle, expliqua Amanda sur le ton de la confidence. Nous ne pouvons pas concevoir. 

Émilie étouffa une exclamation de surprise et détourna le regard. 

-Il ne faut pas que ça te mette mal à l'aise, insista l'Immortelle. En plus de mille ans, j'ai fini par me faire à cette idée. 

Émilie esquissa un sourire gêné, les yeux toujours baissés sur sa tasse à moitié vide. 

-Oh, fit Amanda, qui venait de comprendre. Tu penses à Adam, c'est ça ? 

L'anthropologue hocha la tête, les joues tellement brûlantes qu'on aurait pu y faire cuir des œufs. 

-D'un côté, je trouve ça bien qu'il n'ait pas des centaines de descendants disséminés partout dans le monde, avoua-t-elle, honteuse. Mais d'un autre côté, ça veut dire que... 

Elle s'interrompit, la gorge trop nouée pour parler. 

-Que vous ne pourrez jamais avoir d'enfant ensemble ? termina Amanda d'un ton compatissant. C'est si sérieux que ça entre vous ? 

-Non ! s'exclama Émilie d'une voix un peu plus forte et aiguë qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Mais... 

-Ça pourrait le devenir ? devina l'Immortelle. Émilie, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix douce, tu ne devrais commencer à te poser ces questions que lorsqu'elles seront vraiment d'actualité. Tu pars en Éthiopie dans trois mois, tu n'as pas le temps pour avoir un bébé. 

-Tu as raison, approuva la jeune femme. C'est stupide. 

-Ce n'est pas stupide, la rassura Amanda. Au contraire, c'est naturel. Tu ne peux rien faire contre l'instinct maternel. 

-Et toi, comment tu fais ? questionna l'anthropologue. 

-Eh bien, pour être honnête, j'évite d'y penser, confia l'Immortelle en haussant les épaules.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Émilie se maudit intérieurement d'avoir évoqué le sujet.

-Au fait, reprit Amanda d'un ton joyeux, c'est soirée karaoké ce soir au Blues Bar. Ça fait des mois que j'essaie de convaincre Joe !

Elle affichait cet air enfantin qui semblait ensoleiller la pièce.

-Allez ! encouragea-t-elle. On va bien s'amuser !

Comprenant que l'Immortelle n'accepterait aucun refus, l'anthropologue finit par capituler.

Les deux femmes rejoignirent leurs hommes, qui tenaient compagnie à Joe au Blues Bar. De toute évidence, le tenancier se demandait encore ce qui l'avait pris de céder aux caprices d'Amanda.

-Le karaoké, c'est tellement ringard ! maugréait-il.

Mais contre toute attente, la salle se remplit aussi rapidement que les soirs de concerts, et Joe dut admettre qu'Amanda avait raison. Émilie consulta la liste de titres et un large sourire apparut sur son visage.

-Je reviens tout de suite, glissa-t-elle à l'oreille d'Adam.

-Ne me dis pas que tu veux chanter quelque chose ? s'amusa-t-il.

Sans lui donner de réponse, elle se dirigea vers le DJ et quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut appelée à monter sur scène.

_« J'aimerais tant être au pluriel_

_Quand mon singulier me rogne les ailes_

_Être une star en restant anonyme_

_Vivre à la campagne mais en centre-ville_

_Effacer mes solitudes_

_Oui mais sans famille et sans habitude_

_Blanche princesse, entraîneuse à Bangkok_

_Sage philosophe et puis chanteur de rock_

_Brûler mes nuits, noyer mes jours_

_Être fidèle à des milliers d'amours. »[1]_

La jeune femme avait une voix agréable bien que peu puissante, et elle chantait juste. Elle connaissait la chanson par cœur et n'avait pas besoin de lire le prompteur. Adam se sentit rapidement visé par les paroles, mais il comprit rapidement qu'Émilie parlait autant d'elle que de lui :

« _Vivre sa vie, rien que sa vie_

_Crever d'envie, un petit tour et fini_

_Ça fait trop mal, c'est pas moral_

_Vivre même à demi, tant pis, mais vivre cent vies ! »[1]_

Épatés par sa performance, Amanda et Mac lui lançaient des sifflements d'encouragement tandis que Joe l'observait d'un air appréciateur. Lorsque le morceau arriva à sa fin, Émilie descendit de scène sous les applaudissements.

-Je ne savais pas que tu savais chanter comme ça ! s'écria Adam, le regard brillant de fierté.

-Je t'ai dit que ce qui me manque le plus en expédition, c'est la musique, rappela-t-elle en s'asseyant à leur table. Même avec une valise remplie de piles, je ne peux pas apporter de baladeur avec moi dans la brousse. Alors je chante à la place.

Elle but une gorgée de panaché pour se désaltérer.

-En général, les gens aiment bien quand je chante, reprit-elle. Surtout les enfants.

À ces mots, son regard croisa alors celui d'Amanda. Leur conversation de l'après-midi pesait encore comme un poids dans sa poitrine. L'Immortelle avait raison, pourtant : elle n'avait pas de place dans sa vie pour un bébé.

_« Parce que c'est toi je voudrais un jour un enfant, et non pas parce que c'est le moment »[2],_ avait chanté Axelle Red. Émilie savait à présent ce que la chanteuse belge avait voulu dire.

-Je reviens tout de suite, dit-elle en se levant.

Elle prit alors la direction des toilettes, bien qu'elle n'ait pas d'envie pressante. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Adam, elle avait envie d'être seule.

-Je crois bien que j'ai fait une bêtise, lâcha Amanda d'un air coupable dès que la jeune femme fut hors de vue.

Les trois hommes la dévisagèrent avec méfiance.

-J'ai... J'ai dit à Émilie que les Immortels ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix hésitante. Je crois qu'elle a du mal à l'encaisser...

Le visage de Methos s'était décomposé. Son regard n'avait plus rien de pétillant, au contraire, il semblait lancer des éclairs.

-C'est elle qui a commencé ! se défendit Amanda en se tortillant sur son siège, mal à l'aise. Elle m'a demandé combien d'enfants j'avais déjà eu et je lui ai expliqué que je ne pouvais pas en avoir, comme tous les autres Immortels. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça la touche à ce point, ajouta-t-elle avec sincérité. Je croyais qu'elle était le genre d'aventurières qui ne veulent pas s'encombrer d'une famille. En plus, tu as dit que tu ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'avoir des enfants... Je trouvais que vous alliez plutôt bien ensemble, du coup...

Ne pouvant en entendre davantage, Methos se leva et prit à son tour la direction des commodités. Il ne pouvait pas entrer dans les toilettes des dames, mais attendit patiemment que la jeune femme en ressorte. L'apercevant adossé au mur en face de la porte, elle lui adressa un sourire et s'avança vers lui.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet.

-Bien sûr ! répondit-elle.

Elle se hissa alors sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa.

-Et toi, tu chantes quelque chose ? questionna-t-elle tandis qu'ils regagnaient la salle main dans la main.

-Oh non, soupira-t-il. Si tu ne veux pas qu'il pleuve demain, il vaut mieux que je m'abstienne !

***

**Avril 2002, eaux territoriales françaises**

Au même instant, accoudé au bastingage du ferry, le jeune homme du monastère regardait la côte normande se rapprocher tandis que le jour déclinait à l'horizon. Il y avait de nombreux siècles qu'il n'avait plus pris le bateau, ni n'était monté à cheval. En fait, cela faisait près de mille cinq cent ans qu'il n'avait pas quitté l'abbaye de Downside. En sécurité sur le sol sacré, il avait vécu parmi les bénédictins. Ils avaient gardé son secret, sachant qu'il devrait un jour, tôt ou tard, affronter sa destinée.

Dans les quelques semaines écoulées depuis son départ, l'homme n'avait réussi à glaner que de vagues indications pour poursuivre sa quête, mais il était pratiquement certain qu'elles étaient fondées. L'abbé avait raison, cependant : le monde avait beaucoup changé, et il avait déjà rencontré beaucoup de difficultés pour arriver jusque sur ce bateau. Tout avait été tellement plus simple, à son époque ! Quant à celui qu'il cherchait, il était peut-être parti depuis bien longtemps, mais il lui fallait bien commencer quelque part.

***

**Avril 2002, Paris, France**

Deux jours passèrent sans que Methos ne puisse constater le moindre changement dans le comportement d'Émilie. Il avait craint que la révélation de sa stérilité puisse avoir une influence néfaste sur la manière dont elle le percevait. Si c'était le cas, elle n'en laissait rien paraître. Loin d'avoir oublié, l'anthropologue avait simplement décidé d'écouter le conseil d'Amanda et de se concentrer sur l'instant présent.

_« Suspendu dans l'air du temps, il ne dispose simplement que d'un très court moment sur terre. L'instant présent a des œillères »[3]_ , avait chanté Aznavour.

Et la préoccupation première d'Émilie, à ce moment précis de son existence, c'était le séminaire sur l'anthropologie de terrain qu'elle devait tenir à l'Université de Nanterre, le lendemain.

-Tu vas très bien t'en sortir, ne cessait de lui répéter Methos d'un ton encourageant.

Ils étaient assis à la table du petit déjeuner dans l'appartement de l'Immortel. Lui aussi vivait dans un studio d'une seule pièce, mais le sien était beaucoup plus spacieux et lumineux que celui de l'anthropologue, et au moins, il pouvait se tenir debout sans se cogner la tête contre le plafond.

-Il ne faut pas que je me plante devant Antoine, ruminait la jeune femme en beurrant sa tartine d'un geste énergique.

-Ce qu'il pense de toi est si important que ça ? s'étonna l'Immortel, quelque peu vexé.

-Oui, avoua Émilie d'un ton rageur. Je veux qu'il se morde les doigts de m'avoir laissée partir.

-Et si ça marche, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? questionna Methos d'un air féroce. Tu le reprends ?

-Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama l'anthropologue.

-Donc, récapitula Methos, si je comprends bien, tu veux juste qu'il souffre par pur esprit de vengeance ?

-Euh... hésita la jeune femme. Oui.

L'Immortel éclata de rire et la dévisagea d'un air plus amoureux que jamais.

-Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te décevoir.

Il lui prit la main quelques minutes, puis la jeune femme se dégagea de son étreinte.

-Il faut que j'y aille, dit-elle en se levant. J'ai rendez-vous à l'ambassade d'Éthiopie avec le sous-secrétaire d'État aux Affaires Étrangères.

-Tu en connais, des gens importants, la taquina Methos.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai changé les couches de Jésus, souligna-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle attrapa sa sacoche et son manteau, puis l'embrassa.

-À plus tard ! lança-t-elle avant de sortir de l'appartement.

***

L'homme du monastère était finalement arrivé jusqu'à Paris, où il espérait trouver des réponses à ses questions. L'une de ses sources entretenait une correspondance avec un professeur d'Histoire de l'Université de Nanterre, et l'homme décida de commencer par là. Le professeur l'écouta parler, les sourcils froncés par la concentration, les index joints posés sur les lèvres. 

-Je suis loin d'être un expert dans ce domaine, dit-il finalement. Mais votre idée me rappelle la théorie qu'avait détaillé l'un de mes anciens étudiants dans l'un de ses devoirs. Par un heureux hasard, il se trouve qu'il s'est fait un métier de conseiller les écrivains tels que vous, et j'ai même ses coordonnées. Attendez un peu... 

Il feuilleta son répertoire – un épais carnet d'adresses relié de cuir noir – puis poussa une exclamation de triomphe contenu lorsqu'il trouva le nom qu'il cherchait. 

-Je vais l'appeler pour vous, proposa-t-il. 

L'homme hocha la tête et attendit. Le professeur discuta un moment avec son ancien étudiant tout en fouillant une liasse de papiers. Il en tira un de la pile – une brochure pour un quelconque séminaire d'anthropologie – et griffonna quelque chose au dos avant de raccrocher. 

-Vous avez rendez-vous cet après-midi à quinze heures à cette adresse, déclara le professeur en lui tendant le morceau de papier. 

-Merci, dit l'homme un ton appréciateur. Comment se nomme ce brave homme ?

Le professeur esquissa un sourire. L'homme s'immergeait déjà dans l'époque de son roman, pensa-t-il, même jusque dans ses phrases. 

-Pierson, répondit enfin le professeur. Adam Pierson.

***

La quiche lorraine était d'une qualité passable mais il n'y avait pas d'autre boulangerie à proximité des Archives de la Ville de Paris. Mastiquant la dernière bouchée, Methos regarda sa montre, se demandant s'il valait la peine de se replonger dans les volumes poussiéreux avant de devoir interrompre à nouveau ses recherches.

Il avait rendez-vous à quinze heures avec un client potentiel envoyé par son ancien professeur d'Histoire, et d'après ce que l'académicien en avait dit, l'homme avait une idée assez proche de celle qu'il avait développée dans l'une de ses dissertations, des années auparavant. Bien sûr, ce que le professeur avait pris pour une simple théorie était en fait un lambeau de sa propre expérience, et Methos avait l'agréable sentiment que ce romancier-là prendrait peut-être la peine de tenir compte de ses suggestions.

Jugeant que les archives pouvaient attendre, Methos regagna son véhicule et emprunta le boulevard périphérique encombré à cet moment de la journée. Une heure plus tard, il garait sa voiture dans l'arrière-cour du Blues Bar. À peine avait-il posé le pied à terre qu'il ressentit la présence d'un Immortel à proximité. 

-Mac ? appela-t-il en scrutant les alentours. Amanda ? 

Il entendit soudain un bruit derrière lui et se retourna brusquement. Vêtu de jeans usés, l'homme qui venait d'apparaître dans son champ de vision avait l'air d'avoir tout juste une vingtaine d'années, son visage imberbe éclairé par d'étonnants yeux bleus. Instinctivement, Methos posa la main sur la garde de son épée, et l'homme en fit de même. 

-Me reconnais-tu ? demanda l'intrus en s'approchant de quelques pas. 

-Difficile dans cet accoutrement, répondit Methos avec sarcasme, mais oui, je te reconnais. Tu es là pour te venger ? 

-J'admets que c'est tentant, avoua le jeune homme avec un regard féroce. Mais non. 

Il lâcha la poignée de son épée et s'approcha davantage. 

-Je suis venu quérir ton assistance, ajouta-t-il. 

Bien que toujours méfiant, Methos retira à son tour ses doigts de sa garde et dévisagea le nouveau venu. 

-Viens, dit-il finalement, allons boire un verre. 

Il ouvrit la porte de service et fit signe à l'homme d'entrer. Aussitôt, ils ressentirent la présence de MacLeod et Amanda. 

-Tu n'as rien à craindre, précisa Methos, ce sont des amis. 

De toute évidence, l'homme ne semblait pas entièrement convaincu. Ils avancèrent cependant en direction du comptoir, où Joe, Mac et Amanda étaient assis, et Methos fit les présentations. Quelques minutes plus tard, Émilie entra à son tour, l'air frustrée.

-Je déteste les bureaucrates, houspilla-t-elle en avançant vers le bar. À ce rythme-là, le peuple des Mursi aura eu le temps de s'éteindre trois fois de suite avant qu'on ne me laisse les approcher !

Elle adressa cependant un large sourire à Methos et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser avant de se retourner vers le seul visage qui lui était inconnu. 

-Et voici Émilie, conclut Methos à l'attention de son invité. 

-Cela fait bien longtemps qu'il m'ait été donné de voir une aussi charmante demoiselle, affirma le jeune homme en lui prenant la main. 

Stupéfaite, l'anthropologue le laissa s'incliner et lui faire un baise-main puis échangea un regard effaré avec Methos. 

-Émilie, reprit ce dernier, je te présente le Roi Arthur. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Jean-Jacques Goldman Vivre cent vies (1990)   
> [2] Axelle Red Parce que c'est toi (1999)  
> [3] Charles Aznavour L'instant présent (1971)
> 
> Pour la petite histoire, c'est la chanson de Frederics-Goldman-Jones qui m'a donné envie d'écrire sur les Immortels, je trouve qu'elle correspond parfaitement.  
> Merci de m'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !


	7. Partie I: Le dernier chevalier - Chapitre 6: Sérénade

**Avril 2002, Paris, France**

Émilie éclata de rire. Elle riait tellement fort qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. 

-Je crois que c'est la meilleure qu'on m'ait jamais raconté ! articula-t-elle en se tenant les côtes. 

-Je ne plaisante pas, répondit Methos. 

Il affichait un air grave qui sema le doute dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Cessant subitement de s'esclaffer, elle lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit par un hochement de tête. 

-C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton hésitant en se tournant vers le nouveau venu. Vous... Vous n'êtes pas une légende ? Vous existez vraiment ?

-En chair et en os, acquiesça Arthur. 

Il y eut un moment de silence, pendant lequel Émilie continua de le fixer d'un air éberlué, soudain remplacé par un large sourire. 

-Mais c'est formidable ! s'exclama-t-elle avec ravissement. Du coup, est-ce que vous êtes Breton ou Romain ? Parce qu'il y a pas mal de théories contradictoires qui circulent, et... 

-Je suis le fils d'Uther Pendragon et d'Ygraine de Tintagel, répondit Arthur, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Je n'ai jamais été Romain ! 

-Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, assura la jeune femme, se rendant compte de son erreur. Mais on dit tellement de choses sur vous qu'il est difficile de savoir où se trouve la vérité. 

-Et que dit-on de moi exactement ? interrogea le roi d'un ton pompeux. 

-Eh bien... réfléchit-elle un moment, que vous avez été reconnu roi légitime en retirant une épée d'un rocher, ou d'une enclume, selon les versions. Que c'est la Dame du Lac qui vous aurait donné Excalibur, l'épée magique. Que vous avez réuni des chevaliers autour de la Table Ronde de Camelot pour accomplir la quête du Saint Graal. Que vous avez repoussé à plusieurs reprises les invasions saxonnes. Que la reine Guenièvre aurait eu une liaison adultère avec votre plus proche ami, Lancelot. Et que, blessé mortellement par Mordred, la Fée Morgane vous a emmené jusqu'à Avalon, où vous attendriez votre heure avant de revenir un jour. 

N'ayant pas d'autres exemples à l'esprit, elle se tut. Le visage d'Arthur affichait un sourire aimable, mais Émilie ne put que remarquer que son regard était triste. 

-Certaines sont des balivernes, déclara-t-il d'un ton très calme, mais d'autres sont vraies. N'est-ce pas, Galahad ? ajouta-t-il en s'adressant directement à Methos. 

L'Immortel ne répondit pas, ses yeux perçants fixés sur Arthur, qui le défiait du regard. Incrédules, Mac, Amanda, Émilie et Joe les dévisagèrent à tour de rôle. 

-Quoi ? Tu es le fils de Lancelot du Lac ? s’écria Émilie, rompant le silence.

-Pas tout à fait, répondit Methos, mal à l’aise. Il y a eu un malentendu à un moment et la légende a retenu deux personnages différents, mais en fait…

-Non ! coupa Émilie, ses yeux soudain exorbités dans la stupeur. Non. Non ! Non, non, non, non, non ! Non ! 

-Émilie... soupira Methos. 

Mais la jeune femme s'était mise à faire les cent pas en secouant la tête et continuait de répéter l'adverbe de négation comme un disque rayé. Elle n'avait cependant pas l'air en colère. Au contraire, elle semblait beaucoup s'amuser. 

-Alors comme ça, lança-t-elle au bout d'un moment, se retenant à grand peine de sourire, c'est toi Lancelot du Lac ? 

-Oui, confirma Methos à mi-voix. 

À ces mots, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. 

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ? questionna l'anthropologue d'un air plus enjoué que jamais. Et cette histoire avec Guenièvre... ? 

-Est malheureusement vraie, termina l'Immortel.

*** 

**Août 522, Camelot, Royaume de Logres**

_Il régnait un silence oppressant pour un jour de victoire. Les troupes étaient rentrées à Camelot après avoir chassé l'ennemi saxon de leur territoire, mais leurs cœurs n'en étaient pas pour autant allégés. La bataille avait été d'une violence sans nom et le roi, courageux et hardi, n'avait encore une fois pas su rester en l'arrière._

_Methos avait beaucoup de respect – voire d'admiration – pour le jeune souverain, et il veillait toujours à rester à ses côtés lors des batailles pour lui éviter d'avoir à subir de trop graves blessures. Mais ce jour-là, il avait échoué. On avait ramené le roi agonisant jusqu'à la forteresse, persuadé qu'il ne survivrait pas de toute façon. Mais Arthur avait tenu jusqu'au château et on avait fait venir Merlin._

_En apprenant la nouvelle, Guenièvre s'était précipitée._

_-Je veux le voir ! martelait-elle, secouée de sanglots, alors qu'on l'empêchait de se rendre au chevet de son époux._

_-Ma reine, répéta Methos d'une voix douce, il ne peut guère vouloir que la dernière vision que vous eussiez de lui soit celle de son agonie._

_-Soyez maudit ! hurla-t-elle avant de s'enfuir aussi vite que le permettait sa lourde robe de velours._

_Touché par sa détresse, Methos hésita un moment, puis la suivit. Elle s'était réfugiée dans son boudoir et s'était affalée devant sa coiffeuse sans refermer la porte derrière elle. Methos resta un moment sur le seuil, la regardant pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, sans savoir quoi faire._

_L'Immortel jeta un regard autour de lui : le corridor était désert. Il entra alors dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Guenièvre sursauta et le dévisagea un instant, trop choquée par son audace pour parler. Il s'approcha lentement, s'agenouilla devant elle et prit sa main délicate dans la sienne._

_-Ma reine, reprit-il la gorge nouée, je n'ai point su défendre votre époux, notre roi. S'il venait à mourir par ma faute, je suis prêt à quitter Camelot et à errer à jamais sans but ni famille._

_-Lancelot, soupira Guenièvre. Si je devais perdre mon époux aujourd'hui, qui d'autre que vous pourrait poursuivre la quête du Graal ?_

_-De nombreux chevaliers seraient honorés de mener à bien cette tâche ardue, assura Methos._

_-Mais vous avez toujours été le plus loyal, le plus fidèle d'entre tous, rappela la souveraine. Vous devez rester. Je vous l'ordonne ! Ce sera votre châtiment._

_-Comme il vous plaira, ma reine, dit Methos en baissant la tête._

_Guenièvre caressa doucement sa joue de ses longs doigts délicats et le força à la regarder. Sans qu'il n’eût le temps de réagir, elle avait déjà plaqué ses lèvres contre les siennes et s'était laissée glisser sur ses genoux, à même le sol._

_-Ma reine, souffla Methos, nous ne devrions point..._

_-Mon époux est en train de mourir par votre faute, rappela-t-elle. Vous me devez bien un peu de réconfort._

_Déchiré entre sa conscience et son désir, l'Immortel laissa la souveraine l'embrasser sans résister. Mais lorsque ses mains commencèrent à se balader dans ses culottes, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps._

_Depuis le premier jour où il avait posé les yeux sur ses cheveux roux sauvages et sa peau diaphane, il n'avait cessé de se répéter qu'il pouvait tomber amoureux de toutes les femmes de la cour, mais pas de cette femme-là. Mais les choses interdites avaient toujours un attrait particulier, et la beauté de Guenièvre n'y faisait pas exception._

_Leurs ébats ne durèrent que quelques minutes mais furent d'une formidable intensité. Reprenant son souffle, Methos se rendit compte avec horreur de la trahison dont il venait de se rendre coupable._

_-Nous n'aurions point dû faire cela ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant soudain._

_Faisant fi des protestations de la reine, l'Immortel remonta ses braies et rajusta sa tunique avant de sortir dans le couloir. Il venait de tourner à l'angle du corridor lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec Yvain, le Chevalier au Lion._

_-Seigneur Lancelot ! s'écria-t-il en le reconnaissant. Notre enchanteur vous envoie quérir, déclara-t-il. Le roi est au plus mal._

_Écartant le jeune chevalier de son chemin, Methos courut jusqu'à la chambre d'Arthur et y entra en trombe._

_-Est-ce qu'il est... ? commença-t-il mais il fut interrompu par Merlin, qui lui fit signe de fermer la porte._

_-Il vient de trépasser, répondit le druide._

_Dévasté, Methos se jeta à genoux devant le lit, rongé par la culpabilité. Il était sur le point de prier pour le salut de son âme lorsqu'Arthur ouvrit soudain les yeux._

***

**Avril 2002, Paris, France**

-Merlin connaissait mon secret depuis plusieurs années, expliqua Methos. Nous avons raconté à la cour qu'il avait réussi à sauver le roi et j'ai expliqué à Arthur les règles du Jeu et tout ce qu'impliquait l'Immortalité. Sa formation ne fut pas longue, car il savait déjà parfaitement se battre. Lorsque j'ai jugé qu'il était prêt, je lui ai avoué ce qui s'était passé avec Guenièvre, et lui ai offert ma tête. Mais il a refusé. À la place, il m'a envoyé en exil, et je n'ai plus jamais revu Guenièvre. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait d'elle ? demanda-t-il à l'adresse d'Arthur.

-Je l'ai envoyée au couvent de Glastonbury, répondit-il. Quel autre choix me restait-il après que tu l'aies déshonorée ?

-Donc la tombe que les moines ont retrouvée après l'incendie, c'était vraiment la sienne ? questionna Émilie, incapable de se retenir malgré les propos misogynes du roi.

-Oui, confirma Arthur. Après mon combat contre Mordred, je ne pouvais plus rester à Camelot. Mes fidèles chevaliers m'avaient vu subir une blessure à laquelle il était impossible de survivre, et Merlin a pressé Morgane de me faire transporter à Glastonbury. Pour éviter que mon peuple n'apprenne la vérité, Merlin a rapporté que je me reposais sur l'île d'Avalon, d'où je reviendrais un jour pour remonter sur le trône de Logres.

-Et de toute évidence, ce jour a fini par arriver, fit remarquer Methos d'un ton sarcastique. Sauf que le royaume de Logres n'existe plus...

-L'Ankou est de retour, déclara Arthur. Je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés.

Le visage de Methos se déforma dans un rictus méprisant :

-L'Ankou n'a jamais existé ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton acéré.

-L'Ankou ? répéta Émilie en regardant alternativement Methos et Arthur. Vous voulez parler du messager de la mort ? Celui avec la charrette ?

-L'Ankou existe, insista Arthur. C'est lui qui a initié Mordred.

-Ça t'a vraiment réussi, de vivre en moine pendant mille cinq cent ans, persifla Methos. En fait, toutes ces inepties incohérentes sur la Table Ronde, elles viennent directement de toi.

-Tu peux me gouailler autant que tu voudras, Galahad, répliqua Arthur, mais l'Ankou est de retour et il veut précipiter l'heure de l'Ultime Combat.

-Pfff, siffla Methos.

-Toi qui a vécu et voyagé ces quinze derniers siècles, reprit Arthur, n'as-tu donc pas remarqué que le monde est à nouveau envahi par les ténèbres ?

-Mais le monde a _toujours_ été comme ça ! s'écria Methos. L'être humain a le fond mauvais, il ne pense qu'à faire la guerre, piller, violer. Ça n'a rien de nouveau.

-Cette fois c'est différent, insista le légendaire souverain. Même toi, Galahad, tu as perdu la foi !

-La seule chose en laquelle j'ai jamais eu foi, coupa Methos d'un ton sec, c'est le Graal.

-Quoi ? s'immisça Émilie. Le Graal existe ?

-L'Ankou est persuadé que le seul moyen d'atteindre le Graal est de gagner le Prix, expliqua Arthur.

-Eh bien qu'il essaie ! s'emporta Methos. Il ne serait pas le premier et certainement pas le dernier.

-Tu me déçois beaucoup, Galahad, confia Arthur d'un air navré.

-Mon dieu, tu me brises le cœur, ricana Methos.

-Il n'y a pas que le monde qui ait changé, constata le souverain. Si tu me refuses ton aide, alors je retrouverai l'Ankou moi-même et mettrai fin une fois pour toute à son règne de terreur.

À ces mots, il adressa un signe de tête à Joe et MacLeod, et baisa à nouveau la main d'Émilie et d'Amanda, puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu y es allé un peu fort ? fit remarquer Joe avec un regard sévère lorsqu'Arthur eut disparu.

-Non, répondit Methos d'un air buté. Il est devenu complètement dingue, c'est quand même pas ma faute !

-Mais comment peux-tu être sûr que ce l'Ankou n'existe pas ? insista le Guetteur. Après tout, Methos aussi est un mythe pour la plupart des Immortels, et pourtant, tu existes bel et bien.

L'Immortel ne répondit pas, se contentant de secouer la tête en fusillant Joe du regard. Puis tout à coup il tourna les talons et sortit à son tour. Émilie se précipita à sa suite, non sans lancer un regard de reproches à Joe.

-C'est pas la peine de te vexer ! appela-t-il dans un soupir exaspéré.

***

Émilie avait tout juste eu le temps de voir le break bleu marine de Methos sortir de la cour du Blues Bar sans pouvoir l'arrêter, et dut se résigner à le suivre par ses propres moyens. Après une heure passée dans les transports en commun, la jeune femme arriva enfin Rue de la Faisanderie, où vivait Methos. 

-Adam ? appela-t-elle en frappant doucement à la porte. C'est moi... 

Elle vit la silhouette de Methos se dessiner au travers du verre fumé et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour elle. 

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler, prévint l'Immortel en la laissant passer. 

-D'accord, approuva la jeune femme. 

Elle avança dans la pièce et accrocha sa veste au porte-manteau. 

-Je peux en avoir une ? demanda-t-elle en désignant la bière posée sur la table de salon. 

-J'ai du panaché, si tu préfères, proposa Methos. 

-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ça, s'étonna Émilie en le regardant s'avancer vers le frigidaire. 

-Non, acquiesça-t-il, mais je sais que toi, tu préfères. Je veux que tu te sentes ici chez toi, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la bouteille qu'il venait de décapsuler. 

Émilie la saisit et adressa à Methos un sourire empreint de reconnaissance. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, Methos sur son fauteuil qui ressemblait à un trône baroque, les pieds posés sur la table basse. Ainsi avachis, ils se contentèrent de boire leurs bières en écoutant un disque de The Police.

_« I loved you since I knew ya, I wouldn't talk down to ya, I have to tell you just how I feel : I won't share you with another boy »_ , chantait Sting. _« Roxanne, you don't have to put on the red light_ . _»[1]_

-Tu dois me prendre pour un coureur de jupons, lâcha Methos au bout d'un moment.

-Non, répondit Émilie en se redressant un peu dans son propre fauteuil.

Elle avait parlé d'une voix douce, sans une once de reproche, mais l'Immortel ressentait le besoin de se justifier :

-Ce qui s'est passé avec Guenièvre, reprit-il en retirant ses pieds de la table et se penchant en avant, c'est l'une des choses que j'ai faites que je regrette le plus.

-Il t'a pardonné, rappela Émilie d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant.

-Il a renoncé à se venger, souligna l'Immortel, nuance.

-C'est toujours ça de pris, insista l'anthropologue. Tu devrais voir le verre à moitié plein, pas forcément à moitié vide.

Methos dévisagea la jeune femme d'un air absent. Il aurait tellement voulu la serrer contre lui à cet instant. _Si seulement elle savait_ , pensa-t-il, _si seulement elle savait..._

-Je ne te mérite vraiment pas, souffla-t-il.

À ces mots, la jeune femme se leva, posa sa bière sur la table et s'assit à cheval sur les genoux de son compagnon :

-C'est vrai que j'évite de me poser trop de questions, admit-elle à mi-voix, mais je me doutais bien que tu n'étais pas vierge. Je n'ai pas nécessairement envie de connaître tous les détails de ta vie sentimentale, mais je dois quand même avouer que je profite pas mal de tes cinq mille ans d'expérience.

Devant tant de franchise, Methos esquissa un sourire amusé. Il passa sa main dans sa chevelure tout en la dévorant des yeux.

-J'ai été marié soixante-huit fois, déclara-t-il. Je me souviens de chacune d'entre elles, mais aucune ne te ressemblait de près ou de loin.

Touchée par le compliment, Émilie sentit un « je t'aime » naître dans sa poitrine, mais elle put le retenir de justesse avant qu'il ne passe ses lèvres.

_« Un malhonnête stratagème ! Ces trois mots-là n'affirment pas : il y a une question dans « je t'aime » qui demande « et m'aimes-tu, toi ? ». »[2]_

À la place, elle se pencha en avant et embrassa Methos avec une telle ardeur que c'était comme si elle avait prononcé les fameux trois mots. L'Immortel lui rendit son baiser, l'entourant de ses bras et la serrant contre lui. 

Il n'avait pas menti en affirmant qu'il n'avait jamais connu de femme comme elle. Pour la toute première fois de son existence, il pouvait partager son secret. Il mourait d'envie de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour elle, mais en ces temps modernes, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de l'effrayer.

_« And though it's just a line to you, for me it's true and never seemed so right before. And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like « I love you ». »[3]_

Oubliant Guenièvre, Arthur et la menace fantôme de l'Ankou, Émilie et Adam passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à se montrer leur amour réciproque dans un échange passionné de baisers, caresses, sueur et gémissements.

***

À plusieurs kilomètres de là, Arthur avait regagné sa chambre d'hôtel miteuse avec vue sur le périphérique. Assis au pied du lit, il réfléchissait. Il avait été naïf de croire que Galahad lui serait resté fidèle après tout ce temps. Lui-même n'avait jamais vraiment pu lui pardonner son faux-pas avec Guenièvre, malgré ses innombrables prières.

Cela faisait mille cinq cent ans qu'il ne s'était plus battu. Sans Galahad, il n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir arrêter l'Ankou.

Son regard tomba sur le morceau de papier, posé sur la commode, où le professeur avait griffonné l'adresse du Blues Bar. Arthur l'avait plié pour le mettre dans sa poche et venait juste de remarquer ce qui se trouvait au dos. Il saisit le papier et le déplia. Un portrait y était imprimé et Arthur reconnut aussitôt la femme brune qui semblait le dévisager. Le souverain lut attentivement l'annonce qui accompagnait la photographie et redressa brusquement la tête. Le temps de la chevalerie était révolu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] The Police Roxanne (1978)   
> [2] Jean-Jacques Goldman Sache que je (1997)  
> [3] Frank Sinatra Something stupid (1967)


	8. Partie I : Le dernier chevalier - Chapitre 7 : La ballade d'Arthur

**Avril 2002, Paris, France**

Methos se réveilla en sursaut et regarda l'heure à son réveil. Trois heures vingt-quatre. Il se retourna, ayant dans l'idée de se pelotonner contre le corps chaud d'Émilie mais il ne trouva que les draps froids. Se redressant subitement, les sens en alerte, il aperçut bientôt une lueur en provenance de la cuisine. Étouffant un grognement, il repoussa les couvertures et se leva d'un pas traînant, vêtu seulement de son caleçon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci ? demanda-t-il dans un bâillement.

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir, répondit la jeune femme, alors je relis mes notes.

Methos s'assit à côté d'elle et passa sa main chaude dans le dos de l'anthropologue.

-Je ne t'ai même pas demandé comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous à l'ambassade d'Éthiopie, reprit-il.

-Oh bah... ça avance, marmonna Émilie d'un air sombre. Ils m'ont trouvé un guide et un moyen de transport pour aller d'Addis-Abeba à la vallée de l'Omo.

-C'est très bien, ça ! s'exclama Methos. Pourquoi est-ce que tu étais aussi furieuse en arrivant au Blues Bar, hier ?

-Parce qu'ils se disputent au sujet de la rançon au lieu de se concentrer sur ce qui est vraiment important, expliqua-t-elle entre ses dents.

-La rançon ? Quelle rançon ?

-Si jamais je me fais enlever par un groupuscule terroriste, précisa l'anthropologue. Le gouvernement éthiopien refuse de négocier avec les ravisseurs alors que l'État français estime que c'est leur responsabilité de faire régner l'ordre dans leur pays. Bref, si jamais je devais _vraiment_ me faire kidnapper, je ne serais pas près de revenir.

-Si jamais tu devais te faire enlever, je viendrais te chercher moi-même, promit l'Immortel.

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire ému et l'embrassa.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins du preux chevalier Lancelot, le taquina-t-elle.

Methos secoua la tête d'un air amusé tandis que la jeune femme éclatait de rire.

-Viens, dit-il au bout d'un moment, retournons nous coucher.

Émilie referma son carnet et suivit son compagnon sans protester.

***

Le soleil brillait dans le ciel parisien lorsque Methos déposa Émilie devant l'Université le lendemain matin.

-Voilà, tu as plus d'une heure d'avance, fit-il remarquer.

-Mieux vaut être en avance qu'en retard, souligna la jeune femme en regardant des étudiants longer la voiture et entrer sur le campus, les bras chargés de livres.

-Tu veux qu'on aille boire un café en attendant ? proposa l'Immortel.

-Non, répondit-elle. Je vais descendre dans l'amphi, il faut que j'installe le projecteur et que je me prépare.

-Comme tu voudras, acquiesça Methos. À quelle heure veux-tu que je repasse te prendre ?

-Officiellement, le séminaire dure jusqu'à midi, répondit-elle, mais disons plutôt treize heures, pour être sûrs.

L'Immortel approuva d'un signe de tête, puis la jeune femme se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa avec passion.

-À toute à l'heure, chuchota-t-elle en éloignant ses lèvres.

-Bonne chance ! souhaita Methos tandis qu'elle ouvrait la portière.

Émilie descendit de voiture et adressa un signe de la main à son compagnon tandis qu'il démarrait son moteur. Lorsqu'il fut parti, elle se dirigea vers le bâtiment E et s'aperçut qu'Antoine l'observait entre deux bouffées de cigarette.

-Tu fumes ? s'étonna la jeune femme en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

-Rien, soupira-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle entra alors dans le bâtiment et descendit dans l'amphithéâtre, où les étudiants commencèrent à arriver une demi-heure plus tard.

Tout d'abord angoissée à l'idée de parler devant tant de jeunes gens, Émilie s'aperçut bientôt que l'exercice était pourtant loin d'être aussi désagréable que les conférences qu'elle donnait d'habitude. D'ordinaire, elle se contentait de parler et le public d'écouter, mais elle avait volontairement opté pour la stratégie du dialogue avec les étudiants.

Elle commença par leur parler de l'organisation d'une expédition, en citant des exemples concrets de celle qu'elle était en train de préparer. Puis elle leur donna des conseils pour s'intégrer dans les différentes communautés et répondit à toutes les questions qu'on lui posait au fur et à mesure, même les interrogations les plus délicates :

-Je ne vais pas vous mentir, dit-elle à une étudiante qui venait de lui demander si elle avait déjà été victime de violences, ça a failli m'arriver une fois. 

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-J'ai pu me débattre assez longtemps pour que le chef du village intervienne, répondit l'anthropologue.

Elle passa la demi-heure qui suivit à tenter de rassurer les jeunes gens, dont la plupart semblaient secoués par ces révélations.

-Il y a toujours un risque, admit-elle. Mais ce n'est pas comme si ce risque n'existait pas ici, à Paris. Vous pouvez aller à une soirée et vous faire violer, rappela-t-elle. Ce qui est important, c'est de connaître les techniques d'auto-défense. Je conseille à chacune et chacun d'entre vous – oui, oui, vous aussi messieurs ! – de prendre des cours. Ce n'est jamais du temps de perdu, et ça permet de se sentir un peu plus en sécurité.

Comme elle s'en était doutée, Émilie avait dépassé l'horaire. Il était presque midi vingt lorsque l'amphithéâtre se vida et le professeur Séguin l'invita à boire un verre dans son bureau. Ayant demandé à Methos de venir la chercher à treize heures, elle était sur le point d'accepter lorsqu'elle aperçut une silhouette inattendue assise au dernier rang de la salle autrement vide.

-Ça aurait été avec plaisir, assura-t-elle en détournant les yeux de la silhouette, mais je dois partir. J'espère juste que je ne leur ai pas trop fait peur.

-Vous étiez là pour leur parler de la réalité des études de terrain, rappela le professeur, avec ses bons et ses mauvais côtés. Pas d'en dresser une image idyllique.

Émilie lui adressa un sourire coupable, puis le remercia pour son accueil avant de prendre congé. Elle monta les marches de l'amphithéâtre d'un pas rapide, et l'homme assis au dernier rang la suivit à l'extérieur.

-Vous exercez un métier fascinant, déclara Arthur lorsqu'il l'eut rejointe. J'ai beaucoup lu, pendant les siècles passés au monastère, mais je n'avais encore jamais entendu parler des Korowai ou des Mursi.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? coupa l'anthropologue.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'une femme lui parle de manière si abrupte, mais pendant une seconde, Arthur sembla hésiter.

-J'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez à convaincre Galahad, répondit-il finalement.

-Écoutez, souffla Émilie, même si j'avais les arguments pour le convaincre, je ne crois pas que je le ferais. Il évite les combats autant que possible parce qu'il veut survivre. C'est son droit et je le respecte. Vous devriez en faire autant.

Contre toute attente, un sourire apparut sur le visage juvénile de l'ex-souverain :

-En fait, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous demander votre avis, expliqua-t-il d'une voix lente.

Avant de pouvoir lui demander comment il comptait s'y prendre, Émilie sentit une pointe entre ses côtes. Elle baissa les yeux et vu qu'il la menaçait d'un poignard. Elle voulut s'éloigner, mais il la retint fermement par le bras.

-Ne me forcez pas à m'en servir, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Émilie lui jeta un regard de haine mais cessa de se débattre.

-Venez, reprit Arthur en la traînant en direction de la rue.

Impuissante, la jeune femme se laissa faire mais jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, dans l'espoir d'y trouver de l'aide. Elle aperçut alors Antoine qui fumait dans la cour en la regardant s'éloigner. Elle le dévisagea un instant, espérant qu'il lirait la détresse de son expression, mais fut forcée de se retourner lorsqu'Arthur ouvrit la portière arrière d'une voiture et la poussa à l'intérieur avant de s'installer lui-même sur le siège conducteur - le volant se trouvait sur le côté droit.

Profitant de ces quelques secondes d'inattention, elle glissa sur la banquette jusqu'à la porte opposée et tenta de l'ouvrir, en vain : de toute évidence, il avait pensé à enclencher la sécurité enfants.

-Attachez-vous, ordonna-t-il en l'observant dans le rétroviseur.

La jeune femme s'exécuta à contrecœur et fusilla son ravisseur du regard, tandis qu'il mettait le moteur en marche.

-Et si jamais il vous venait à l'idée de tenter quoi que ce soit, prévint-il en se retournant pour la regarder directement, je vous rappelle simplement que je survivrai à un accident alors que vous, rien n'est moins sûr.

Il avait raison, Émilie le savait. Résignée, elle s'enfonça contre le dossier et regarda Arthur s'insérer dans le trafic.

-Je peux vous poser une question ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans l'Allée de l'Archéologie.

-Je vous en prie, l'encouragea Arthur d'un ton courtois.

-Où est-ce que vous avez appris à conduire ? Je croyais que vous aviez vécu dans un monastère depuis le VIème siècle.

-Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai vécu un peu reclus que je ne me suis pas tenu au courant, répondit-il sans lâcher la route des yeux. Chaque nouvelle génération de moines m'a apporté sa propre vision du monde, sa propre manière de faire. L'abbé a acheté la première voiture dans les années mille neuf cents cinquante et certains moines ont passé leur permis de conduire. J'en ai profité pour apprendre aussi, je me suis dit que ça pourrait toujours me servir.

Émilie hocha la tête et se tut. Ils venaient de s'engager sur l'autoroute en direction de Rouen, et elle se risqua à lui demander où il comptait l'emmener.

-Vous verrez bien, répondit-il simplement.

***

Bravant les bouchons, Methos gara sa voiture sur le parking de la faculté un peu avant treize heures et décida d'aller faire un tour sur le campus. Il y avait suivi des études d'Histoire une vingtaine d'années auparavant et, bien que l'Université eût beaucoup changé, il savait que le département d'anthropologie était toujours à la même place. Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur du bâtiment E, il reconnut aussitôt Antoine.

-Bonjour, dit-il en s'approchant, est-ce que le séminaire du Dr Dumont est terminé ?

-Je vous reconnais, dit Antoine sans répondre à la question. Vous êtes son mec.

-Oui, acquiesça l'Immortel. Est-ce qu'Émilie est déjà sortie de l'amphithéâtre ? insista-t-il.

-Ça fait un bout de temps, ricana l'universitaire. Et si j'étais vous, je me ferais du mouron.

-Pourquoi ça ? demanda Methos, les sourcils froncés.

-Parce qu'elle est partie avec un autre type, expliqua Antoine. Un jeune, genre la vingtaine. Un Anglais. Blond aux yeux bleus, tout le contraire de vous.

De toute évidence, il semblait ravi.

-Blond aux yeux bleus ? répéta Methos, soudain prit de panique. Elle est partie avec lui ?

-Oui, acquiesça Antoine, un large sourire aux lèvres. Ils sont montés dans une voiture qui avait le volant à droite et un autocollant « GB » sur le coffre.

Le visage de l'Immortel se décomposa à vue d'œil. Émilie ne pouvait pas être partie avec Arthur de son plein gré alors qu'elle savait qu'il devait passer la prendre. Non, l'ex-souverain devait avoir eu recours à la menace pour la convaincre, et cet enfoiré d'Antoine n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher. À cette pensée, Methos ressentit une violente envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure, mais il réussit à retenir son geste. Il ne serait d'aucun secours s'il passait la nuit en garde-à-vue et préféra tourner les talons.

Tout en marchant vers sa voiture, il sortit son portable de sa poche et appela Joe.

-Dis-moi que tu as fait suivre Arthur par un Guetteur, dit-il sans préambule.

- _Je voulais justement t'appeler_ , souffla Joe à l'autre bout du fil. _Il a enlevé Émilie, ils sont en route vers le Nord-Ouest._

-Le salopard, il veut retourner en Angleterre ! s'écria Methos en s'asseyant derrière le volant.

- _Methos, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?_ demanda le Guetteur d'une voix inquiète.

-Je vais les suivre, répondit l'Immortel. Continue à me tenir au courant de leur trajet.

Il raccrocha avant que Joe n'ait eu le temps de protester et démarra en trombe.

***

Cela faisait trois quarts d'heure qu'Arthur conduisait en silence. Assise sur la banquette arrière, Émilie ne cessait de lui lancer des regards tantôt anxieux, tantôt assassins. Elle détestait l'idée d'être prise en otage dans le seul but de faire plier Adam. Et dire qu'ils avaient parlé d'enlèvement et de rançon seulement dix heures plus tôt ! _Pas très chevaleresque, tout ça_ , pensa-t-elle d'un air sombre. 

-Vous ne voulez pas me raconter votre histoire ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment. 

-Pardon ? fit Arthur en lui lançant un bref regard dans le rétroviseur. 

-Toutes ces choses qu'on raconte sur vous, développa la jeune femme. Vous avez dit que certaines sont vraies, et d'autres pas. J'aimerais bien connaître votre version. 

-Ça vous avancerait à quoi ? interrogea l'ex-souverain. 

-À pas grand-chose, admit la jeune femme. Mais pour vous, ce serait l'occasion de rétablir enfin la vérité. 

Arthur lui lança un regard méfiant dans le rétroviseur avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route. 

-D'accord, soupira-t-il au bout d'un moment. 

***

**Mai 517, Tintagel, Royaume de Logres**

_La douce mélopée des flûtes et des harpes résonnait comme un air de printemps, et la forteresse de Tintagel s'était recouverte de fleurs. Tous les seigneurs de l'île de Bretagne et du pays de Brocéliande s'étaient réunis pour assister au triple évènement : l'inhumation du feu Roi Uther Pendragon, le couronnement de son fils Arthur et le mariage du jeune souverain._

_Rongé par la nervosité, le prince héritier avait revêtu sa plus belle parure de velours et d'hermine. Arthur venait de fêter ses dix-sept ans. Ses épaules n'étaient pas encore celles d'un homme mais elles allaient bientôt devoir porter tout le poids du royaume._

_La tête haute, le dos droit, il passa devant tous les nobles sans leur accorder un seul regard. Il savait que nombre d'entre eux ne perdraient pas une occasion de l'empoisonner ou de le poignarder dans le dos. Comment pourrait-il gouverner sachant cette épée de Damoclès suspendue au-dessus de sa tête ? Au premier rang, il reconnut son fidèle ami Galahad de Trèves et se rappela la promesse que celui-ci lui avait faite le jour du décès d'Uther : « Je serai le cuir de votre bouclier, je serai le fil tranchant de votre épée, je serai la mule sur laquelle poser votre fardeau, je serai la torche qui chasse l'obscurité. »._

_Respirant mieux, Arthur s'avança d'un pas lent vers l'estrade où l'attendait le Père Blaise puis s'agenouilla devant lui._

_-In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti, commença l'ecclésiastique._

_-Amen, répondit l'assemblée._

_La cérémonie suivit paisiblement son cours jusqu'au moment où l'abbé tira une épée et frappa le jeune homme du plat de la lame sur chacune des épaules puis déposa une couronne sur sa tête. Le jeune souverain se releva, puis les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent à nouveau, laissant paraître une jeune femme dont le visage était complètement voilé._

_Elle s'avança d'un pas légèrement hésitant et, lorsqu'elle fut parvenue à sa hauteur, Arthur remarqua que le bouquet de fleurs qu'elle tenait dans les mains tremblait de façon incontrôlable. Il aurait voulu lui adresser un sourire, pour la rassurer, mais cela lui était impossible. Il savait qu'elle s'appelait Guenièvre, quelle était la fille de Léodagan, roi de Carmélide, et qu'elle était âgée de quinze ans. Leur mariage était nécessaire pour maintenir la paix dans le royaume de Logres, Arthur le savait, mais il aurait quand même aimé la voir ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois avant leur mariage._

_L'abbé continua de parler et lorsqu'il eut terminé, Guenièvre releva son voile et Arthur étouffa une exclamation de stupeur. Jamais encore il n'avait connu aussi belle femme. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient retenus dans une tresse posée sur son épaule délicate et son teint était si clair qu'il pouvait presque voir ses veines à travers. Elle gardait la tête baissée, n'osant le regarder en face, et Arthur ne remarqua ses formidables yeux verts que lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls pour leur nuit de noces._

_Les années passèrent, la cour s'était installée à Camelot, forteresse dressée au sommet de Cadbury Hill, et le roi avait réussi à asseoir son autorité à force de repousser les invasions saxonnes de plus en plus nombreuses. Mais son union avec Guenièvre restait désespérément inféconde. Ils avaient tout essayé : les talismans, les potions, les offrandes – en vain. La reine s'enfonçait un peu plus dans la solitude et le désarroi tandis que le souverain se lançait dans la quête du Graal, accompagné de son fidèle Galahad._

_Le chevalier s'était avéré être le plus loyal des confidents, le plus courageux des soldats et le plus cultivé de ses sujets. Il avait beaucoup voyagé et semblait tout connaître. On l'avait vu survivre aux plus terribles blessures. Un jour qu'ils rentraient de bataille, les deux hommes firent un détour par Henleaze Lake, où vivait une druidesse du nom de Viviane :_

_-Sire Arthur, Seigneur Lancelot, salua Viviane en les voyant approcher sur leurs majestueux destriers. Que me vaut l'insigne honneur de votre auguste visite ?_

_-Nous sommes venus mander vos sages conseils, répondit le souverain en sautant au bas de sa monture._

_La druidesse les fit entrer dans son humble demeure et s'installa avec Arthur au coin du feu. C'était une femme intelligente et intuitive qui semblait n'avoir pas d'âge. On la surnommait « la Dame du Lac » parce qu'elle avait choisi Henleaze Lake pour s'y installer._

_-Comment va la reine Guenièvre ? demanda Viviane, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées._

_-Elle se désespère de devenir mère un jour, confia Arthur sans le moindre détour._

_-Elle a bien pris les remèdes comme je le lui ai donné ? questionna-t-elle encore._

_Le souverain hocha la tête et Viviane le dévisagea un moment d'un air navré._

_-Les dieux ne vous ont-ils rien confié à ce sujet ? demanda enfin le souverain d'un air timide._

_Galahad, qui n'aimait pas se mêler de la vie intime de son roi, cessa soudain de faire les cent pas et observa Viviane d'un air méfiant._

_-Vous pensez que votre incapacité à donner un héritier au trône de Bretagne serait due aux difficultés rencontrées dans la quête du Graal ? devina la druidesse._

_Arthur ne répondit pas. Viviane se pencha alors et lui prit la main._

_-Vous saviez que cette quête serait difficile, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Les dieux le savent aussi. Tant que vous continuerez à défendre le peuple de Bretagne contre les invasions et à rechercher la lumière du Graal pour lui, alors les dieux seront à vos côtés. Mais si vous commencez à douter de votre mission sacrée..._

_-Hélas, ce n'est pas de la mission dont je doute, avoua Arthur. Même mon épée me laisse choir. Je n'ai plus que le fidèle Galahad sur lequel me reposer, se lamenta-t-il._

_-Votre épée s'est brisée ? s'étonna Viviane en lâchant soudain la main du souverain._

_Arthur tira alors lame de son fourreau et la druidesse put constater par elle-même qu'il en manquait presque la moitié._

_-Ceci est de mauvais augure, n'est-ce pas ? s'inquiéta le jeune roi._

_Le regard de Viviane se détacha alors de la lame brisée pour chercher celui de Galahad. Le chevalier la dévisageait d'un air menaçant et lui adressa un signe de tête imperceptible. Elle se leva alors et se dirigea vers un coffre en bois massif posé au pied du lit._

_-Au contraire, répondit enfin la druidesse en ouvrant le couvercle. Il y a de nombreuses années, poursuivit-elle en tout en fouillant dans la malle, les dieux m'ont confié une épée incassable et capable de trancher toute matière avec pour mission de la remettre au Roi de Bretagne le jour où sa propre lame se sera brisée au combat._

_Elle marqua une pause, semblant avoir trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, et se releva :_

_-Cette épée magique, la voici, déclara-t-elle d'un ton solennel. Excalibur._

_Elle tendit les bras pour présenter la lame scintillante aux deux chevaliers. Arthur se leva à son tour et saisit l'épée que la druidesse lui tendait. Il l'examina en détail pendant de longues minutes d'un œil appréciateur, puis la tendit à Lancelot pour qu'il lui donne son avis._

_-C'est une très belle arme, admit Galahad en la faisant tourner entre ses mains. Légère, mais robuste. C'est un magnifique cadeau que vous font les dieux, ajouta-t-il en rendant l'épée à Arthur._

_-Excalibur, murmura le souverain en regardant la lame avec l'air d'un amoureux transi. Un présent envoyé par les dieux pour soutenir mon auguste destinée ! Te rends-tu compte, cher Galahad ? Avec cette arme, plus rien ne pourra nous empêcher de trouver le Graal !_

***

**Avril 2002, Autoroute A13, France**

Arthur marqua une pause le temps de doubler un poids-lourd. 

-Mais l'épée n'était pas magique, évidemment, reprit-il. Viviane avait inventé cette histoire pour me redonner de l'espoir. Quelques mois plus tard, je fus mortellement blessé et Galahad m'apprit que j'étais, comme lui, un Immortel. Pour expliquer le fait que dorénavant, je serai quasiment invincible, Merlin fit fabriquer un nouveau fourreau pour Excalibur et raconta dans tout le royaume que le porteur du fourreau et de l'épée devenait imbattable. Peu de temps après, Galahad m'a avoué sa trahison et je l'ai banni.

« En plus des invasions saxonnes, je dus faire face à la félonie de mon neveu, Mordred, qui me provoqua en duel. Lui aussi était un Immortel. Je réussis à lui trancher la tête au bout d'un combat acharné, mais non sans avoir subi moi-même de graves blessures. Le _Quickening_ m'arracha les dernières forces qui me restaient, et comme j'avais perdu le fourreau dans la bataille, il n'était plus question de ressusciter. La suite, vous la connaissez. 

Il se tut, laissant Émilie songeuse pendant plusieurs minutes. 

-Ce n'était pas sa faute, vous savez, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. 

Voyant le regard interrogateur que lui lançait son ravisseur dans le rétroviseur, elle poursuivit : 

-Guenièvre. Ce n'était pas sa faute si vous ne pouviez pas avoir d'enfant. 

-Je sais, soupira l'ex-souverain, c'est le prix de l'Immortalité. 

Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence, pendant lequel Émilie ne put s'empêcher de penser à la pauvre souveraine et se rappela les paroles chantées par Zazie : 

_« Se met-il à ma place quelques fois, quand mes ailes se froissent et mes îles se noient ? Je plie sous le poids, plie sous le poids de cette moitié de femme qu'il veut que je sois. »[1]_ Combien d'épouses à travers le monde avaient-elles été dénigrées par leurs maris parce que l'idée de leur propre infertilité leur était insupportable ? 

-Est-ce que vous l'aimiez ? demanda Émilie à mi-voix. 

-C'était mon épouse, dit laconiquement Arthur. 

-Ce n'est pas une réponse, insista la jeune femme. Vous vous êtes marié par devoir et très jeune, mais vous avez très bien pu apprendre à l'aimer ensuite. 

Arthur se laissa le temps avant de répondre. 

_« Je veux bien faire la belle mais pas dormir au bois. Je veux bien être reine mais pas l'ombre du roi. Faut-il que je cède ? Faut-il que je saigne pour qu'il m'aime aussi pour ce que je suis ? »[1]_

-J'avais beaucoup de tendresse pour elle, admit-il enfin, mais ce n'est pas pour elle que j'avais le plus d'affection. 

Émilie détourna alors les yeux de la fenêtre et regarda le visage tendu de l'Immortel dans le rétroviseur. Elle n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi, mais elle avait le sentiment très distinct de savoir exactement à qui l'ex-souverain faisait allusion. 

-Vous aimiez Adam, n'est-ce pas ? risqua-t-elle. Je veux dire... Galahad. 

Arthur afficha alors un sourire triste et Émilie sut qu'elle avait raison. 

***

Toujours à la poursuite de son ancien compagnon d'armes, Methos venait de dépasser Rouen lorsque son téléphone sonna : 

_-Ils sont Ouistreham,_ annonça la voix de Joe. _Le ferry pour Portsmouth part à 16h30._

L'Immortel jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de sa voiture : il était quinze heures vingt et il lui restait près d'une heure trente de route pour atteindre Ouistreham. 

-Et merde ! s'exclama-t-il en tapant du poing sur le volant. Joe, reprit-il, ton Guetteur ne peut pas se renseigner pour savoir quand est le prochain départ ? S'il te plait ? 

_-Il l'a déjà fait,_ répondit Joe. _Le prochain bateau ne part que demain matin._

Ils se turent une minute le temps de réfléchir. 

-Et Cherbourg ? demanda soudain Methos. 

- _J'imagine que je peux passer quelques coups de fil et me renseigner pour toi,_ soupira le Guetteur. 

-Merci Joe, tu es un vrai ami, assura l'Immortel. 

- _Ouais, bon, ça va la pommade,_ grommela Joe avant de raccrocher. 

De plus en plus nerveux, Methos continuait de tapoter le volant d'un geste impatient. Finalement, Joe rappela à peine dix minutes plus tard, mais jamais l'Immortel n'avait trouvé le temps aussi long : 

-Alors ? questionna-t-il sans détour. 

- _Il y a un départ de Cherbourg ce soir à 22h15,_ répondit Joe, _avec arrivée à Poole demain matin à 7h._

-C'est trop long, s'impatienta l'Immortel. 

_-C'est soit ça, soit tu passes par Ouistreham et n'arrives à Portsmouth que demain midi,_ répliqua Joe. _À toi de voir..._

Methos poussa un soupir agacé : il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. 

-Je passe par Cherbourg, décida-t-il. J'y serai dans un peu plus de deux heures. Continue de me tenir informé de leurs déplacements. 

- _Tu crois vraiment qu'il pourrait lui faire du mal ?_ demanda le Guetteur d'une voix mal assurée. _C'est le Roi Arthur, après tout..._

-Et moi j'étais l'un des Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse, rappela Methos. Tout le monde change. 

_-Oui mais si son but c'est juste de t'attirer dans un piège ?_ insista Joe. _Tu serais en train de te jeter dans la gueule du loup !_

-Ça n'a aucune importante, déclara Methos d'un ton déterminé.

***

**Avril 2002, Ouistreham, France**

La file de véhicules embarqua sur le bateau et Arthur n'eut d'autre choix que de faire descendre Émilie de voiture.

-Mais je vous préviens, vous ne vous éloignez pas, menaça-t-il en lui montrant le poignard dans le pli de son pardessus.

-Est-ce que je peux au moins aller aux toilettes ? demanda-t-elle, agacée.

Voyant que son ravisseur ne répondait pas, elle commença à s'énerver :

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? s'exclama-t-elle. Que je vais sauter par-dessus bord et traverser la Manche à la nage ?

Arthur la jugea un moment du regard, puis donna son autorisation d'un signe de tête. Émilie s'éloigna alors en direction des cabinets et l'ex-souverain se posta en faction devant la porte.

-Vous avez faim ? questionna-t-il lorsqu'elle fut ressortie.

-Oui, avoua-t-elle, se rappelant soudain qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis le petit déjeuner.

Ils descendirent sur le pont inférieur et s'installèrent à une table de la cafétéria. Les croque-monsieur étaient plus que mangeables et le café revigorant.

-Vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire où nous allons ? interrogea encore la jeune femme.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Arthur, je vous emmène en sécurité sur un sol sacré.

-Me voilà rassurée, ironisa l'anthropologue. Et pour Adam ?

-J'ai besoin de son aide, répéta l'ex-souverain. Ça va faire mille cinq cent ans que je ne me suis pas battu. Sans lui, je n'ai aucune chance contre l'Ankou.

-Vous l'avez déjà vu, l'Ankou ? interrogea Émilie avec une curiosité à peine voilée.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de le voir pour sentir son ombre m'engloutir, répondit Arthur. Ses messages sont très clairs.

L'anthropologue détourna le regard. Elle commençait à se dire qu'Adam avait peut-être raison finalement, et que ces quinze siècles passés au monastère avaient peut-être affecté la santé mentale du roi.

-Vous pensez à lui, n'est-ce pas ? demanda soudain Arthur.

-Vous essayer de l'attirer dans un piège en vous servant de moi, fit remarquer Émilie, les sourcils froncés. Évidemment que je pense à lui.

-Vous l'aimez ? questionna encore le souverain.

Émilie ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle était amoureuse, ça, elle ne pouvait le nier.

-C'est trop tôt pour le dire, lâcha-t-elle enfin.

-Vous l'aimez, trancha Arthur. Vous vous faites plus de soucis pour lui que pour vous-même alors que c'est vous qui êtes en danger immédiat, ajouta-t-il devant l'air scandalisé de la jeune femme.

Émilie ne répondit pas. Elle avala la dernière gorgée de café et sortit sur le pont supérieur.

Le soleil venait de disparaître à l'horizon et le vent lui fouettait le visage, mais elle avait besoin de respirer. Tout cela ne serait pas arrivé si elle avait accepté l'invitation du professeur Séguin en attendant qu'Adam vienne la chercher. S'il avait été là, Arthur n'aurait pas osé la prendre en otage. Ou peut-être que si ? Elle tourna la tête vers l'ex-souverain, qui s'était accoudé au bastingage à quelques mètres d'elle.

Que savait-elle au juste du vrai Roi Arthur ? Était-il vraiment aussi bon et juste que le disait la légende, ou avait-il finalement décidé de prendre sa revanche sur l'ancien chevalier ?

***

  
La traversée sembla interminable, tout comme l'attente au terminal de Cherbourg. Methos avait essayé de manger quelque chose – autant pour calmer sa faim que pour passer le temps – mais il n'avait pratiquement rien pu avaler. Il venait de regagner sa Volvo lorsque son téléphone sonna à nouveau : 

-Quoi de neuf, Joe ? demanda-t-il. 

Mais c'est une voix très différente, beaucoup moins rauque que celle de Joe, qui lui répondit : 

- _Galahad ?_

-Arthur ? s'écria Methos, se redressant subitement. Où est Émilie ? Je te préviens, si tu n'as touché ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses cheveux, je... 

- _C'est bien à toi de dire ça_ , répliqua Arthur d'un ton sec. _Mais si tu tiens tellement à la revoir,_ ajouta-t-il, _rejoins-nous à l'abbaye de Downside, à Stratton-on-the-Fosse._

-Je suis déjà en route, répondit précipitamment Methos, je ne vais pas tarder à embarquer sur le ferry mais il met neuf heures à effectuer la traversée. 

- _Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, Galahad_ , acquiesça le souverain. _Alors à demain._

-Arthur ! supplia l'Immortel. Passe-moi Émilie ! Je veux être sûr qu'elle va bien. 

De l'autre côté de la Manche, Arthur poussa un soupir las. 

-Reste en ligne, ordonna-t-il. 

Il posa le combiné sur le haut de l'appareil, sortit dans la rue aux maisons de briques toutes identiques et ouvrit la portière arrière de la voiture. 

-Venez, dit-il simplement. 

Méfiante, Émilie descendit du véhicule et entra dans la cabine rouge typiquement britannique. 

-C'est pour vous, ajouta l'ex-souverain en désignant le combiné d'un signe de tête. 

N'osant vraiment y croire, Émilie saisit le téléphone d'une main tremblante et l'approcha de son visage :

-Allô ? souffla-t-elle dans le combiné.

_-Émilie ? C'est moi ! Je suis tellement désolé !_ _Il ne t'a pas fait de mal au moins ?_

-Non, assura la jeune femme. Mais Adam, tu dois me promettre de ne pas ve...

-Ça ira comme ça, coupa Arthur en lui arrachant l'appareil des mains. À demain, Galahad, ajouta-t-il dans le combiné.

Sans attendre de réponse, il raccrocha avec grand fracas et tira la jeune femme en dehors de la cabine.

[1] Axel Bauer & Zazie _À ma place_ (2001)

**Avril 2002, Paris, France**

Methos se réveilla en sursaut et regarda l'heure à son réveil. Trois heures vingt-quatre. Il se retourna, ayant dans l'idée de se pelotonner contre le corps chaud d'Émilie mais il ne trouva que les draps froids. Se redressant subitement, les sens en alerte, il aperçut bientôt une lueur en provenance de la cuisine. Étouffant un grognement, il repoussa les couvertures et se leva d'un pas traînant, vêtu seulement de son caleçon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci ? demanda-t-il dans un bâillement.

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir, répondit la jeune femme, alors je relis mes notes.

Methos s'assit à côté d'elle et passa sa main chaude dans le dos de l'anthropologue.

-Je ne t'ai même pas demandé comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous à l'ambassade d'Éthiopie, reprit-il.

-Oh bah... ça avance, marmonna Émilie d'un air sombre. Ils m'ont trouvé un guide et un moyen de transport pour aller d'Addis-Abeba à la vallée de l'Omo.

-C'est très bien, ça ! s'exclama Methos. Pourquoi est-ce que tu étais aussi furieuse en arrivant au Blues Bar, hier ?

-Parce qu'ils se disputent au sujet de la rançon au lieu de se concentrer sur ce qui est vraiment important, expliqua-t-elle entre ses dents.

-La rançon ? Quelle rançon ?

-Si jamais je me fais enlever par un groupuscule terroriste, précisa l'anthropologue. Le gouvernement éthiopien refuse de négocier avec les ravisseurs alors que l'État français estime que c'est leur responsabilité de faire régner l'ordre dans leur pays. Bref, si jamais je devais _vraiment_ me faire kidnapper, je ne serais pas près de revenir.

-Si jamais tu devais te faire enlever, je viendrais te chercher moi-même, promit l'Immortel.

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire ému et l'embrassa.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins du preux chevalier Lancelot, le taquina-t-elle.

Methos secoua la tête d'un air amusé tandis que la jeune femme éclatait de rire.

-Viens, dit-il au bout d'un moment, retournons nous coucher.

Émilie referma son carnet et suivit son compagnon sans protester.

***

Le soleil brillait dans le ciel parisien lorsque Methos déposa Émilie devant l'Université le lendemain matin.

-Voilà, tu as plus d'une heure d'avance, fit-il remarquer.

-Mieux vaut être en avance qu'en retard, souligna la jeune femme en regardant des étudiants longer la voiture et entrer sur le campus, les bras chargés de livres.

-Tu veux qu'on aille boire un café en attendant ? proposa l'Immortel.

-Non, répondit-elle. Je vais descendre dans l'amphi, il faut que j'installe le projecteur et que je me prépare.

-Comme tu voudras, acquiesça Methos. À quelle heure veux-tu que je repasse te prendre ?

-Officiellement, le séminaire dure jusqu'à midi, répondit-elle, mais disons plutôt treize heures, pour être sûrs.

L'Immortel approuva d'un signe de tête, puis la jeune femme se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa avec passion.

-À toute à l'heure, chuchota-t-elle en éloignant ses lèvres.

-Bonne chance ! souhaita Methos tandis qu'elle ouvrait la portière.

Émilie descendit de voiture et adressa un signe de la main à son compagnon tandis qu'il démarrait son moteur. Lorsqu'il fut parti, elle se dirigea vers le bâtiment E et s'aperçut qu'Antoine l'observait entre deux bouffées de cigarette.

-Tu fumes ? s'étonna la jeune femme en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

-Rien, soupira-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle entra alors dans le bâtiment et descendit dans l'amphithéâtre, où les étudiants commencèrent à arriver une demi-heure plus tard.

Tout d'abord angoissée à l'idée de parler devant tant de jeunes gens, Émilie s'aperçut bientôt que l'exercice était pourtant loin d'être aussi désagréable que les conférences qu'elle donnait d'habitude. D'ordinaire, elle se contentait de parler et le public d'écouter, mais elle avait volontairement opté pour la stratégie du dialogue avec les étudiants.

Elle commença par leur parler de l'organisation d'une expédition, en citant des exemples concrets de celle qu'elle était en train de préparer. Puis elle leur donna des conseils pour s'intégrer dans les différentes communautés et répondit à toutes les questions qu'on lui posait au fur et à mesure, même les interrogations les plus délicates :

-Je ne vais pas vous mentir, dit-elle à une étudiante qui venait de lui demander si elle avait déjà été victime de violences, ça a failli m'arriver une fois. 

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-J'ai pu me débattre assez longtemps pour que le chef du village intervienne, répondit l'anthropologue.

Elle passa la demi-heure qui suivit à tenter de rassurer les jeunes gens, dont la plupart semblaient secoués par ces révélations.

-Il y a toujours un risque, admit-elle. Mais ce n'est pas comme si ce risque n'existait pas ici, à Paris. Vous pouvez aller à une soirée et vous faire violer, rappela-t-elle. Ce qui est important, c'est de connaître les techniques d'auto-défense. Je conseille à chacune et chacun d'entre vous – oui, oui, vous aussi messieurs ! – de prendre des cours. Ce n'est jamais du temps de perdu, et ça permet de se sentir un peu plus en sécurité.

Comme elle s'en était doutée, Émilie avait dépassé l'horaire. Il était presque midi vingt lorsque l'amphithéâtre se vida et le professeur Séguin l'invita à boire un verre dans son bureau. Ayant demandé à Methos de venir la chercher à treize heures, elle était sur le point d'accepter lorsqu'elle aperçut une silhouette inattendue assise au dernier rang de la salle autrement vide.

-Ça aurait été avec plaisir, assura-t-elle en détournant les yeux de la silhouette, mais je dois partir. J'espère juste que je ne leur ai pas trop fait peur.

-Vous étiez là pour leur parler de la réalité des études de terrain, rappela le professeur, avec ses bons et ses mauvais côtés. Pas d'en dresser une image idyllique.

Émilie lui adressa un sourire coupable, puis le remercia pour son accueil avant de prendre congé. Elle monta les marches de l'amphithéâtre d'un pas rapide, et l'homme assis au dernier rang la suivit à l'extérieur.

-Vous exercez un métier fascinant, déclara Arthur lorsqu'il l'eut rejointe. J'ai beaucoup lu, pendant les siècles passés au monastère, mais je n'avais encore jamais entendu parler des Korowai ou des Mursi.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? coupa l'anthropologue.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'une femme lui parle de manière si abrupte, mais pendant une seconde, Arthur sembla hésiter.

-J'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez à convaincre Galahad, répondit-il finalement.

-Écoutez, souffla Émilie, même si j'avais les arguments pour le convaincre, je ne crois pas que je le ferais. Il évite les combats autant que possible parce qu'il veut survivre. C'est son droit et je le respecte. Vous devriez en faire autant.

Contre toute attente, un sourire apparut sur le visage juvénile de l'ex-souverain :

-En fait, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous demander votre avis, expliqua-t-il d'une voix lente.

Avant de pouvoir lui demander comment il comptait s'y prendre, Émilie sentit une pointe entre ses côtes. Elle baissa les yeux et vu qu'il la menaçait d'un poignard. Elle voulut s'éloigner, mais il la retint fermement par le bras.

-Ne me forcez pas à m'en servir, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Émilie lui jeta un regard de haine mais cessa de se débattre.

-Venez, reprit Arthur en la traînant en direction de la rue.

Impuissante, la jeune femme se laissa faire mais jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, dans l'espoir d'y trouver de l'aide. Elle aperçut alors Antoine qui fumait dans la cour en la regardant s'éloigner. Elle le dévisagea un instant, espérant qu'il lirait la détresse de son expression, mais fut forcée de se retourner lorsqu'Arthur ouvrit la portière arrière d'une voiture et la poussa à l'intérieur avant de s'installer lui-même sur le siège conducteur - le volant se trouvait sur le côté droit.

Profitant de ces quelques secondes d'inattention, elle glissa sur la banquette jusqu'à la porte opposée et tenta de l'ouvrir, en vain : de toute évidence, il avait pensé à enclencher la sécurité enfants.

-Attachez-vous, ordonna-t-il en l'observant dans le rétroviseur.

La jeune femme s'exécuta à contrecœur et fusilla son ravisseur du regard, tandis qu'il mettait le moteur en marche.

-Et si jamais il vous venait à l'idée de tenter quoi que ce soit, prévint-il en se retournant pour la regarder directement, je vous rappelle simplement que je survivrai à un accident alors que vous, rien n'est moins sûr.

Il avait raison, Émilie le savait. Résignée, elle s'enfonça contre le dossier et regarda Arthur s'insérer dans le trafic.

-Je peux vous poser une question ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans l'Allée de l'Archéologie.

-Je vous en prie, l'encouragea Arthur d'un ton courtois.

-Où est-ce que vous avez appris à conduire ? Je croyais que vous aviez vécu dans un monastère depuis le VIème siècle.

-Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai vécu un peu reclus que je ne me suis pas tenu au courant, répondit-il sans lâcher la route des yeux. Chaque nouvelle génération de moines m'a apporté sa propre vision du monde, sa propre manière de faire. L'abbé a acheté la première voiture dans les années mille neuf cents cinquante et certains moines ont passé leur permis de conduire. J'en ai profité pour apprendre aussi, je me suis dit que ça pourrait toujours me servir.

Émilie hocha la tête et se tut. Ils venaient de s'engager sur l'autoroute en direction de Rouen, et elle se risqua à lui demander où il comptait l'emmener.

-Vous verrez bien, répondit-il simplement.

***

Bravant les bouchons, Methos gara sa voiture sur le parking de la faculté un peu avant treize heures et décida d'aller faire un tour sur le campus. Il y avait suivi des études d'Histoire une vingtaine d'années auparavant et, bien que l'Université eût beaucoup changé, il savait que le département d'anthropologie était toujours à la même place. Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur du bâtiment E, il reconnut aussitôt Antoine.

-Bonjour, dit-il en s'approchant, est-ce que le séminaire du Dr Dumont est terminé ?

-Je vous reconnais, dit Antoine sans répondre à la question. Vous êtes son mec.

-Oui, acquiesça l'Immortel. Est-ce qu'Émilie est déjà sortie de l'amphithéâtre ? insista-t-il.

-Ça fait un bout de temps, ricana l'universitaire. Et si j'étais vous, je me ferais du mouron.

-Pourquoi ça ? demanda Methos, les sourcils froncés.

-Parce qu'elle est partie avec un autre type, expliqua Antoine. Un jeune, genre la vingtaine. Un Anglais. Blond aux yeux bleus, tout le contraire de vous.

De toute évidence, il semblait ravi.

-Blond aux yeux bleus ? répéta Methos, soudain prit de panique. Elle est partie avec lui ?

-Oui, acquiesça Antoine, un large sourire aux lèvres. Ils sont montés dans une voiture qui avait le volant à droite et un autocollant « GB » sur le coffre.

Le visage de l'Immortel se décomposa à vue d'œil. Émilie ne pouvait pas être partie avec Arthur de son plein gré alors qu'elle savait qu'il devait passer la prendre. Non, l'ex-souverain devait avoir eu recours à la menace pour la convaincre, et cet enfoiré d'Antoine n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher. À cette pensée, Methos ressentit une violente envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure, mais il réussit à retenir son geste. Il ne serait d'aucun secours s'il passait la nuit en garde-à-vue et préféra tourner les talons.

Tout en marchant vers sa voiture, il sortit son portable de sa poche et appela Joe.

-Dis-moi que tu as fait suivre Arthur par un Guetteur, dit-il sans préambule.

- _Je voulais justement t'appeler_ , souffla Joe à l'autre bout du fil. _Il a enlevé Émilie, ils sont en route vers le Nord-Ouest._

-Le salopard, il veut retourner en Angleterre ! s'écria Methos en s'asseyant derrière le volant.

- _Methos, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?_ demanda le Guetteur d'une voix inquiète.

-Je vais les suivre, répondit l'Immortel. Continue à me tenir au courant de leur trajet.

Il raccrocha avant que Joe n'ait eu le temps de protester et démarra en trombe.

***

Cela faisait trois quarts d'heure qu'Arthur conduisait en silence. Assise sur la banquette arrière, Émilie ne cessait de lui lancer des regards tantôt anxieux, tantôt assassins. Elle détestait l'idée d'être prise en otage dans le seul but de faire plier Adam. Et dire qu'ils avaient parlé d'enlèvement et de rançon seulement dix heures plus tôt ! _Pas très chevaleresque, tout ça_ , pensa-t-elle d'un air sombre. 

-Vous ne voulez pas me raconter votre histoire ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment. 

-Pardon ? fit Arthur en lui lançant un bref regard dans le rétroviseur. 

-Toutes ces choses qu'on raconte sur vous, développa la jeune femme. Vous avez dit que certaines sont vraies, et d'autres pas. J'aimerais bien connaître votre version. 

-Ça vous avancerait à quoi ? interrogea l'ex-souverain. 

-À pas grand-chose, admit la jeune femme. Mais pour vous, ce serait l'occasion de rétablir enfin la vérité. 

Arthur lui lança un regard méfiant dans le rétroviseur avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route. 

-D'accord, soupira-t-il au bout d'un moment. 

***

**Mai 517, Tintagel, Royaume de Logres**

_La douce mélopée des flûtes et des harpes résonnait comme un air de printemps, et la forteresse de Tintagel s'était recouverte de fleurs. Tous les seigneurs de l'île de Bretagne et du pays de Brocéliande s'étaient réunis pour assister au triple évènement : l'inhumation du feu Roi Uther Pendragon, le couronnement de son fils Arthur et le mariage du jeune souverain._

_Rongé par la nervosité, le prince héritier avait revêtu sa plus belle parure de velours et d'hermine. Arthur venait de fêter ses dix-sept ans. Ses épaules n'étaient pas encore celles d'un homme mais elles allaient bientôt devoir porter tout le poids du royaume._

_La tête haute, le dos droit, il passa devant tous les nobles sans leur accorder un seul regard. Il savait que nombre d'entre eux ne perdraient pas une occasion de l'empoisonner ou de le poignarder dans le dos. Comment pourrait-il gouverner sachant cette épée de Damoclès suspendue au-dessus de sa tête ? Au premier rang, il reconnut son fidèle ami Galahad de Trèves et se rappela la promesse que celui-ci lui avait faite le jour du décès d'Uther : « Je serai le cuir de votre bouclier, je serai le fil tranchant de votre épée, je serai la mule sur laquelle poser votre fardeau, je serai la torche qui chasse l'obscurité. »._

_Respirant mieux, Arthur s'avança d'un pas lent vers l'estrade où l'attendait le Père Blaise puis s'agenouilla devant lui._

_-In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti, commença l'ecclésiastique._

_-Amen, répondit l'assemblée._

_La cérémonie suivit paisiblement son cours jusqu'au moment où l'abbé tira une épée et frappa le jeune homme du plat de la lame sur chacune des épaules puis déposa une couronne sur sa tête. Le jeune souverain se releva, puis les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent à nouveau, laissant paraître une jeune femme dont le visage était complètement voilé._

_Elle s'avança d'un pas légèrement hésitant et, lorsqu'elle fut parvenue à sa hauteur, Arthur remarqua que le bouquet de fleurs qu'elle tenait dans les mains tremblait de façon incontrôlable. Il aurait voulu lui adresser un sourire, pour la rassurer, mais cela lui était impossible. Il savait qu'elle s'appelait Guenièvre, quelle était la fille de Léodagan, roi de Carmélide, et qu'elle était âgée de quinze ans. Leur mariage était nécessaire pour maintenir la paix dans le royaume de Logres, Arthur le savait, mais il aurait quand même aimé la voir ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois avant leur mariage._

_L'abbé continua de parler et lorsqu'il eut terminé, Guenièvre releva son voile et Arthur étouffa une exclamation de stupeur. Jamais encore il n'avait connu aussi belle femme. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient retenus dans une tresse posée sur son épaule délicate et son teint était si clair qu'il pouvait presque voir ses veines à travers. Elle gardait la tête baissée, n'osant le regarder en face, et Arthur ne remarqua ses formidables yeux verts que lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls pour leur nuit de noces._

_Les années passèrent, la cour s'était installée à Camelot, forteresse dressée au sommet de Cadbury Hill, et le roi avait réussi à asseoir son autorité à force de repousser les invasions saxonnes de plus en plus nombreuses. Mais son union avec Guenièvre restait désespérément inféconde. Ils avaient tout essayé : les talismans, les potions, les offrandes – en vain. La reine s'enfonçait un peu plus dans la solitude et le désarroi tandis que le souverain se lançait dans la quête du Graal, accompagné de son fidèle Galahad._

_Le chevalier s'était avéré être le plus loyal des confidents, le plus courageux des soldats et le plus cultivé de ses sujets. Il avait beaucoup voyagé et semblait tout connaître. On l'avait vu survivre aux plus terribles blessures. Un jour qu'ils rentraient de bataille, les deux hommes firent un détour par Henleaze Lake, où vivait une druidesse du nom de Viviane :_

_-Sire Arthur, Seigneur Lancelot, salua Viviane en les voyant approcher sur leurs majestueux destriers. Que me vaut l'insigne honneur de votre auguste visite ?_

_-Nous sommes venus mander vos sages conseils, répondit le souverain en sautant au bas de sa monture._

_La druidesse les fit entrer dans son humble demeure et s'installa avec Arthur au coin du feu. C'était une femme intelligente et intuitive qui semblait n'avoir pas d'âge. On la surnommait « la Dame du Lac » parce qu'elle avait choisi Henleaze Lake pour s'y installer._

_-Comment va la reine Guenièvre ? demanda Viviane, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées._

_-Elle se désespère de devenir mère un jour, confia Arthur sans le moindre détour._

_-Elle a bien pris les remèdes comme je le lui ai donné ? questionna-t-elle encore._

_Le souverain hocha la tête et Viviane le dévisagea un moment d'un air navré._

_-Les dieux ne vous ont-ils rien confié à ce sujet ? demanda enfin le souverain d'un air timide._

_Galahad, qui n'aimait pas se mêler de la vie intime de son roi, cessa soudain de faire les cent pas et observa Viviane d'un air méfiant._

_-Vous pensez que votre incapacité à donner un héritier au trône de Bretagne serait due aux difficultés rencontrées dans la quête du Graal ? devina la druidesse._

_Arthur ne répondit pas. Viviane se pencha alors et lui prit la main._

_-Vous saviez que cette quête serait difficile, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Les dieux le savent aussi. Tant que vous continuerez à défendre le peuple de Bretagne contre les invasions et à rechercher la lumière du Graal pour lui, alors les dieux seront à vos côtés. Mais si vous commencez à douter de votre mission sacrée..._

_-Hélas, ce n'est pas de la mission dont je doute, avoua Arthur. Même mon épée me laisse choir. Je n'ai plus que le fidèle Galahad sur lequel me reposer, se lamenta-t-il._

_-Votre épée s'est brisée ? s'étonna Viviane en lâchant soudain la main du souverain._

_Arthur tira alors lame de son fourreau et la druidesse put constater par elle-même qu'il en manquait presque la moitié._

_-Ceci est de mauvais augure, n'est-ce pas ? s'inquiéta le jeune roi._

_Le regard de Viviane se détacha alors de la lame brisée pour chercher celui de Galahad. Le chevalier la dévisageait d'un air menaçant et lui adressa un signe de tête imperceptible. Elle se leva alors et se dirigea vers un coffre en bois massif posé au pied du lit._

_-Au contraire, répondit enfin la druidesse en ouvrant le couvercle. Il y a de nombreuses années, poursuivit-elle en tout en fouillant dans la malle, les dieux m'ont confié une épée incassable et capable de trancher toute matière avec pour mission de la remettre au Roi de Bretagne le jour où sa propre lame se sera brisée au combat._

_Elle marqua une pause, semblant avoir trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, et se releva :_

_-Cette épée magique, la voici, déclara-t-elle d'un ton solennel. Excalibur._

_Elle tendit les bras pour présenter la lame scintillante aux deux chevaliers. Arthur se leva à son tour et saisit l'épée que la druidesse lui tendait. Il l'examina en détail pendant de longues minutes d'un œil appréciateur, puis la tendit à Lancelot pour qu'il lui donne son avis._

_-C'est une très belle arme, admit Galahad en la faisant tourner entre ses mains. Légère, mais robuste. C'est un magnifique cadeau que vous font les dieux, ajouta-t-il en rendant l'épée à Arthur._

_-Excalibur, murmura le souverain en regardant la lame avec l'air d'un amoureux transi. Un présent envoyé par les dieux pour soutenir mon auguste destinée ! Te rends-tu compte, cher Galahad ? Avec cette arme, plus rien ne pourra nous empêcher de trouver le Graal !_

***

**Avril 2002, Autoroute A13, France**

Arthur marqua une pause le temps de doubler un poids-lourd. 

-Mais l'épée n'était pas magique, évidemment, reprit-il. Viviane avait inventé cette histoire pour me redonner de l'espoir. Quelques mois plus tard, je fus mortellement blessé et Galahad m'apprit que j'étais, comme lui, un Immortel. Pour expliquer le fait que dorénavant, je serai quasiment invincible, Merlin fit fabriquer un nouveau fourreau pour Excalibur et raconta dans tout le royaume que le porteur du fourreau et de l'épée devenait imbattable. Peu de temps après, Galahad m'a avoué sa trahison et je l'ai banni.

« En plus des invasions saxonnes, je dus faire face à la félonie de mon neveu, Mordred, qui me provoqua en duel. Lui aussi était un Immortel. Je réussis à lui trancher la tête au bout d'un combat acharné, mais non sans avoir subi moi-même de graves blessures. Le _Quickening_ m'arracha les dernières forces qui me restaient, et comme j'avais perdu le fourreau dans la bataille, il n'était plus question de ressusciter. La suite, vous la connaissez. 

Il se tut, laissant Émilie songeuse pendant plusieurs minutes. 

-Ce n'était pas sa faute, vous savez, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. 

Voyant le regard interrogateur que lui lançait son ravisseur dans le rétroviseur, elle poursuivit : 

-Guenièvre. Ce n'était pas sa faute si vous ne pouviez pas avoir d'enfant. 

-Je sais, soupira l'ex-souverain, c'est le prix de l'Immortalité. 

Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence, pendant lequel Émilie ne put s'empêcher de penser à la pauvre souveraine et se rappela les paroles chantées par Zazie : 

_« Se met-il à ma place quelques fois, quand mes ailes se froissent et mes îles se noient ? Je plie sous le poids, plie sous le poids de cette moitié de femme qu'il veut que je sois. »[1]_ Combien d'épouses à travers le monde avaient-elles été dénigrées par leurs maris parce que l'idée de leur propre infertilité leur était insupportable ? 

-Est-ce que vous l'aimiez ? demanda Émilie à mi-voix. 

-C'était mon épouse, dit laconiquement Arthur. 

-Ce n'est pas une réponse, insista la jeune femme. Vous vous êtes marié par devoir et très jeune, mais vous avez très bien pu apprendre à l'aimer ensuite. 

Arthur se laissa le temps avant de répondre. 

_« Je veux bien faire la belle mais pas dormir au bois. Je veux bien être reine mais pas l'ombre du roi. Faut-il que je cède ? Faut-il que je saigne pour qu'il m'aime aussi pour ce que je suis ? »[1]_

-J'avais beaucoup de tendresse pour elle, admit-il enfin, mais ce n'est pas pour elle que j'avais le plus d'affection. 

Émilie détourna alors les yeux de la fenêtre et regarda le visage tendu de l'Immortel dans le rétroviseur. Elle n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi, mais elle avait le sentiment très distinct de savoir exactement à qui l'ex-souverain faisait allusion. 

-Vous aimiez Adam, n'est-ce pas ? risqua-t-elle. Je veux dire... Galahad. 

Arthur afficha alors un sourire triste et Émilie sut qu'elle avait raison. 

***

Toujours à la poursuite de son ancien compagnon d'armes, Methos venait de dépasser Rouen lorsque son téléphone sonna : 

_-Ils sont Ouistreham,_ annonça la voix de Joe. _Le ferry pour Portsmouth part à 16h30._

L'Immortel jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de sa voiture : il était quinze heures vingt et il lui restait près d'une heure trente de route pour atteindre Ouistreham. 

-Et merde ! s'exclama-t-il en tapant du poing sur le volant. Joe, reprit-il, ton Guetteur ne peut pas se renseigner pour savoir quand est le prochain départ ? S'il te plait ? 

_-Il l'a déjà fait,_ répondit Joe. _Le prochain bateau ne part que demain matin._

Ils se turent une minute le temps de réfléchir. 

-Et Cherbourg ? demanda soudain Methos. 

- _J'imagine que je peux passer quelques coups de fil et me renseigner pour toi,_ soupira le Guetteur. 

-Merci Joe, tu es un vrai ami, assura l'Immortel. 

- _Ouais, bon, ça va la pommade,_ grommela Joe avant de raccrocher. 

De plus en plus nerveux, Methos continuait de tapoter le volant d'un geste impatient. Finalement, Joe rappela à peine dix minutes plus tard, mais jamais l'Immortel n'avait trouvé le temps aussi long : 

-Alors ? questionna-t-il sans détour. 

- _Il y a un départ de Cherbourg ce soir à 22h15,_ répondit Joe, _avec arrivée à Poole demain matin à 7h._

-C'est trop long, s'impatienta l'Immortel. 

_-C'est soit ça, soit tu passes par Ouistreham et n'arrives à Portsmouth que demain midi,_ répliqua Joe. _À toi de voir..._

Methos poussa un soupir agacé : il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. 

-Je passe par Cherbourg, décida-t-il. J'y serai dans un peu plus de deux heures. Continue de me tenir informé de leurs déplacements. 

- _Tu crois vraiment qu'il pourrait lui faire du mal ?_ demanda le Guetteur d'une voix mal assurée. _C'est le Roi Arthur, après tout..._

-Et moi j'étais l'un des Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse, rappela Methos. Tout le monde change. 

_-Oui mais si son but c'est juste de t'attirer dans un piège ?_ insista Joe. _Tu serais en train de te jeter dans la gueule du loup !_

-Ça n'a aucune importante, déclara Methos d'un ton déterminé.

***

**Avril 2002, Ouistreham, France**

La file de véhicules embarqua sur le bateau et Arthur n'eut d'autre choix que de faire descendre Émilie de voiture.

-Mais je vous préviens, vous ne vous éloignez pas, menaça-t-il en lui montrant le poignard dans le pli de son pardessus.

-Est-ce que je peux au moins aller aux toilettes ? demanda-t-elle, agacée.

Voyant que son ravisseur ne répondait pas, elle commença à s'énerver :

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? s'exclama-t-elle. Que je vais sauter par-dessus bord et traverser la Manche à la nage ?

Arthur la jugea un moment du regard, puis donna son autorisation d'un signe de tête. Émilie s'éloigna alors en direction des cabinets et l'ex-souverain se posta en faction devant la porte.

-Vous avez faim ? questionna-t-il lorsqu'elle fut ressortie.

-Oui, avoua-t-elle, se rappelant soudain qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis le petit déjeuner.

Ils descendirent sur le pont inférieur et s'installèrent à une table de la cafétéria. Les croque-monsieur étaient plus que mangeables et le café revigorant.

-Vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire où nous allons ? interrogea encore la jeune femme.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Arthur, je vous emmène en sécurité sur un sol sacré.

-Me voilà rassurée, ironisa l'anthropologue. Et pour Adam ?

-J'ai besoin de son aide, répéta l'ex-souverain. Ça va faire mille cinq cent ans que je ne me suis pas battu. Sans lui, je n'ai aucune chance contre l'Ankou.

-Vous l'avez déjà vu, l'Ankou ? interrogea Émilie avec une curiosité à peine voilée.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de le voir pour sentir son ombre m'engloutir, répondit Arthur. Ses messages sont très clairs.

L'anthropologue détourna le regard. Elle commençait à se dire qu'Adam avait peut-être raison finalement, et que ces quinze siècles passés au monastère avaient peut-être affecté la santé mentale du roi.

-Vous pensez à lui, n'est-ce pas ? demanda soudain Arthur.

-Vous essayer de l'attirer dans un piège en vous servant de moi, fit remarquer Émilie, les sourcils froncés. Évidemment que je pense à lui.

-Vous l'aimez ? questionna encore le souverain.

Émilie ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle était amoureuse, ça, elle ne pouvait le nier.

-C'est trop tôt pour le dire, lâcha-t-elle enfin.

-Vous l'aimez, trancha Arthur. Vous vous faites plus de soucis pour lui que pour vous-même alors que c'est vous qui êtes en danger immédiat, ajouta-t-il devant l'air scandalisé de la jeune femme.

Émilie ne répondit pas. Elle avala la dernière gorgée de café et sortit sur le pont supérieur.

Le soleil venait de disparaître à l'horizon et le vent lui fouettait le visage, mais elle avait besoin de respirer. Tout cela ne serait pas arrivé si elle avait accepté l'invitation du professeur Séguin en attendant qu'Adam vienne la chercher. S'il avait été là, Arthur n'aurait pas osé la prendre en otage. Ou peut-être que si ? Elle tourna la tête vers l'ex-souverain, qui s'était accoudé au bastingage à quelques mètres d'elle.

Que savait-elle au juste du vrai Roi Arthur ? Était-il vraiment aussi bon et juste que le disait la légende, ou avait-il finalement décidé de prendre sa revanche sur l'ancien chevalier ?

***

  
La traversée sembla interminable, tout comme l'attente au terminal de Cherbourg. Methos avait essayé de manger quelque chose – autant pour calmer sa faim que pour passer le temps – mais il n'avait pratiquement rien pu avaler. Il venait de regagner sa Volvo lorsque son téléphone sonna à nouveau : 

-Quoi de neuf, Joe ? demanda-t-il. 

Mais c'est une voix très différente, beaucoup moins rauque que celle de Joe, qui lui répondit : 

- _Galahad ?_

-Arthur ? s'écria Methos, se redressant subitement. Où est Émilie ? Je te préviens, si tu n'as touché ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses cheveux, je... 

- _C'est bien à toi de dire ça_ , répliqua Arthur d'un ton sec. _Mais si tu tiens tellement à la revoir,_ ajouta-t-il, _rejoins-nous à l'abbaye de Downside, à Stratton-on-the-Fosse._

-Je suis déjà en route, répondit précipitamment Methos, je ne vais pas tarder à embarquer sur le ferry mais il met neuf heures à effectuer la traversée. 

- _Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, Galahad_ , acquiesça le souverain. _Alors à demain._

-Arthur ! supplia l'Immortel. Passe-moi Émilie ! Je veux être sûr qu'elle va bien. 

De l'autre côté de la Manche, Arthur poussa un soupir las. 

-Reste en ligne, ordonna-t-il. 

Il posa le combiné sur le haut de l'appareil, sortit dans la rue aux maisons de briques toutes identiques et ouvrit la portière arrière de la voiture. 

-Venez, dit-il simplement. 

Méfiante, Émilie descendit du véhicule et entra dans la cabine rouge typiquement britannique. 

-C'est pour vous, ajouta l'ex-souverain en désignant le combiné d'un signe de tête. 

N'osant vraiment y croire, Émilie saisit le téléphone d'une main tremblante et l'approcha de son visage :

-Allô ? souffla-t-elle dans le combiné.

_-Émilie ? C'est moi ! Je suis tellement désolé !_ _Il ne t'a pas fait de mal au moins ?_

-Non, assura la jeune femme. Mais Adam, tu dois me promettre de ne pas ve...

-Ça ira comme ça, coupa Arthur en lui arrachant l'appareil des mains. À demain, Galahad, ajouta-t-il dans le combiné.

Sans attendre de réponse, il raccrocha avec grand fracas et tira la jeune femme en dehors de la cabine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Axel Bauer & Zazie À ma place (2001) 


	9. Partie I : Le dernier chevalier - Chapitre 8 : Tierce majeure

**Avril 2002, Stratton-on-the-Fosse, Angleterre**

Neuf heures venaient de sonner lorsque Methos se gara devant l'entrée de l'abbaye de Downside. La messe n'était pas encore terminée – on entendait des chants à l'intérieur de l'église – et l'Immortel décida de commencer par jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours.

Admirant l'architecture néogothique de la basilique, il entra dans le cloître tapissé de pelouse parfaitement entretenue, et aperçut bientôt Arthur assis sur un banc, vêtu d’une bure de moine.

-Où est-elle ? s'écria Methos en l'attrapant par le col.

-Galahad, sourit Arthur, tu ne vas quand même pas te battre sur un sol sacré ?

-Dis-moi où est Émilie ou je te traîne dehors par la peau du cou, menaça Methos.

Les cloches sonnèrent la fin de la messe et les moines sortirent lentement dans le cloître. L'un d'eux, un homme au visage aimable entouré de cheveux grisonnants, aperçut les deux Immortels et se dirigea vers eux. Les yeux lançant toujours des éclairs, Methos relâcha lentement Arthur.

-Père abbé, salua l'ex-souverain en se retournant vers l'ecclésiastique. Je vous présente mon plus vieil ami, le seigneur Galahad.

-Lancelot du Lac en personne, et non son fils, dit l'abbé en s'inclinant légèrement. C'est un grand honneur.

-Vous savez, ça fait mille cinq cent ans que j'ai abandonné ce nom-là, répliqua Methos.

-Eh oui, l'opprobre... ironisa Arthur en lui lançant un regard féroce.

-En tout cas, reprit l'abbé, nous sommes soulagés de savoir que Sire Arthur peut compter sur votre soutien pour retrouver le responsable de la mort de Frère Theodore.

Methos dévisagea un moment le prêtre d'un air interdit. _La mort de qui ?_

-Je... Quoi ? lâcha-t-il.

Arthur secoua la tête et poussa un profond soupir :

-Il y a deux mois, commença-t-il, l'un des moines, Frère Theodore, est parti un après-midi faire des commissions. On a retrouvé son corps dans la voiture juste avant les complies, le moteur allumé, sa tête tranchée posée sur le siège passager.

Estomaqué, Methos laissa échapper une exclamation incrédule.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit ça tout de suite, au lieu de me parler de l'Ankou et de Mordred ? s'écria-t-il, abasourdi.

-Tu serais venu m'aider volontairement si je l'avais fait ? s'étonna l'ancien roi.

-Non, répondit franchement Methos, mais au moins j'aurais su que tu n'étais pas cinglé. On aurait gagné du temps.

-Est-ce que tu vas m'aider ou pas ? insista Arthur, qui commençait à perdre patience.

-Tu ne peux vraiment pas te débrouiller tout seul ? soupira Methos.

-Je ne me suis pas battu depuis quinze siècles, rappela Arthur. Je ne suis pas de taille à lutter contre l'Ankou.

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit, regretta Methos en secouant la tête, tu es vraiment devenu cinglé.

Arthur fouilla alors dans la poche de sa bure, en sortit un médaillon accroché à une lanière de cuir et le fourra dans la main de Methos. L'Immortel détailla l'objet un instant avec perplexité, puis releva la tête vers Arthur.

-Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ? demanda-t-il avec une once de panique dans la voix.

-Frère Theodore le tenait dans sa main lorsqu'on l'a retrouvé, expliqua l'ex-souverain. La tête de mort, le feutre, la faux... C'est l'Ankou.

Methos baissa à nouveau les yeux vers le médaillon et serra les dents, hésitant.

-Il y a environ deux mois, souffla-t-il à contrecœur, je me suis fait attaquer sans sommation par un Immortel que je ne connaissais pas. Il portait un médaillon identique à celui-ci, poursuivit-il.

-Mais alors, s'écria l'abbé, le regard teinté d'espoir, vous avez peut-être déjà réglé le problème ?

-J'en doute, répondit Methos d'un ton sceptique. L'Immortel que j'ai tué était jeune, il n'y avait pas longtemps qu'il avait appris à se battre. Non, je crois plutôt que c'était l'un de ses disciples, comme Mordred.

-Alors tu me crois ? questionna Arthur, n'osant trop espérer.

-Oui, je te crois, abdiqua Methos, et je vais t'aider...

Le regard de l'ancien roi s'illumina tout à coup.

-... mais à une condition, acheva le plus vieux des Immortels.

À ces mots, le visage d'Arthur se renfrogna quelque peu.

-Je t'écoute, lâcha-t-il d'un ton résigné.

***

Assise sur le lit, adossée au mur et les genoux repliés contre la poitrine, Émilie regardait l'armoire sans vraiment la voir.

Ils étaient arrivés à Downside un peu avant minuit, et Arthur l'avait fait monter dans sa propre cellule, au premier étage du monastère, avant de l'y enfermer à clé. Elle avait pu se rafraichir un peu au lavabo monté derrière la porte puis s'était allongée sur le lit, accablée par la fatigue, mais n'avait pu somnoler que quelques heures troublées de rêves sombres et angoissants. Elle venait de réussir à trouver le sommeil, peu avant l'aube, lorsqu'elle fut réveillée par un cliquetis de serrure et de porte qui grince.

Elle s'était redressée subitement, prête à défendre chèrement sa peau, mais Arthur s'était contenté de poser un plateau chargé d'une tasse de thé et de quelques toasts sur le bureau avant de ressortir en silence et de verrouiller la porte derrière lui.

Dire que vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, elle se trouvait à Paris en train de répondre aux questions d'étudiants curieux !

_« Quand tu ne crois plus, que tout est perdu. Quand trompé, déçu, meurtri. Quand assis par terre, plus rien pouvoir faire, tout seul dans ton désert. Quand mal, trop mal, on marche à genoux. Quand, sourds, les hommes n'entendent plus les cris des hommes. »[1]_

Émilie releva brusquement la tête lorsqu'on tourna à nouveau la clé dans la serrure. La porte s'entrouvrit et un visage apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

_« Tu verras, l'aube revient quand même. Tu verras, le jour se lève encore. Même si tu ne crois plus à l'aurore, tu verras, le jour se lève encore. »[1]_

-Adam ! s'exclama la jeune femme en se levant d'un bond.

Elle se précipita vers lui et se blottit dans ses bras.

-Émilie, est-ce que tu vas bien ? questionna Methos en prenant son visage entre ses mains pour mieux pouvoir l'observer.

-Je suis fatiguée, répondit-elle. Oh Adam ! Tu n'aurais pas dû venir !

-Tu crois vraiment que je pouvais le laisser t'emmener sans réagir ? s'étonna l'Immortel. Je t'ai dit que si on t'enlevait, je viendrais te chercher moi-même. Ce n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air, ajouta-t-il d’un air grave.

-Mais tu risques de te faire tuer ! s'affola l'anthropologue. Je ne sais pas où est Arthur, mais...

-Il nous attend dans le couloir, répondit Methos d'une voix calme.

-Je ne comprends pas, souffla Émilie en jetant un regard paniqué en direction la porte.

Methos poussa un soupir et caressa doucement la joue de sa compagne.

-Je vais l'aider, dit-il.

-Quoi ? s'écria la jeune femme en se dégageant de son étreinte. Mais Adam, tu as dit toi-même que l'Ankou n'avait jamais existé !

-Je me suis trompé, expliqua l'Immortel, visiblement irrité par sa propre erreur. Tu te rappelles de celui qui m'a attaqué en sortant du Blues Bar, le soir où tu m'as vu ressusciter ?

-Oui, mais...

-Ce serait trop long de te l'expliquer maintenant, coupa Methos, mais je crois qu'Arthur a raison – ou tout du moins, qu'il y a un Immortel qui se fait passer pour l'Ankou.

L'anthropologue ouvrit la bouche mais son amant ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

-Je vais te faire appeler un taxi pour te conduire à l'aéroport de Bristol, poursuivit-il. Je te rejoindrai dès que j'en aurai terminé ici.

De toute évidence, la jeune femme était loin d'être d'accord. Elle reculait de plus en plus en secouant énergiquement la tête.

-Je reste avec toi, articula-t-elle d'une voix fébrile.

-Émilie, soupira Methos, ne rends pas les choses encore plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Si tu restes, c'est ta vie qui est en danger.

-Ça m'est égal, insista la jeune femme en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air boudeur.

-Tu sais qu'il n'y a que deux issues possibles, n'est-ce pas ? s'énerva soudain l'Immortel. Soit je décapite l'Ankou, soit c'est lui qui me tranche la tête. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de que tu restes pour voir ça ?

Émilie ne répondit pas. Jamais encore Adam ne l'avait regardée de cette manière : ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et une ombre semblait avoir envahi son visage déterminé. Finalement, elle baissa les yeux, et hocha la tête.

-Viens, reprit-il d'une voix douce.

Il lui prit la main et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de la serrer fort contre lui. Ils restèrent enlacés plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur finisse par entrer à son tour dans la pièce :

-Je ne voudrais pas paraître effronté, dit-il d'un ton impatient, mais nous avons une mission à accomplir, Galahad.

Methos poussa un soupir résigné puis, sans lâcher la main d'Émilie, suivit Arthur dans le couloir.

***

Ils descendirent un escalier et se retrouvèrent bientôt à nouveau dans le cloître. Le soleil brillait entre deux nuages mais Émilie n'était pas d'humeur à y prêter attention. Arthur leur expliqua qu'il y avait un téléphone dans le salon et s'apprêtait à les y conduire lorsqu'il se figea brusquement. Methos avait eu le même réflexe et tous deux scrutèrent la cour d'un regard inquisiteur.

-Que se passe-t-il ? questionna Émilie, qui ne comprenait pas l'étrange réaction des deux Immortels.

Ils ne semblèrent pas l'entendre, cependant.

Leurs regards étaient fixés sur la même personne, un homme grand aux cheveux coupés très courts et au visage mal rasé. L'étranger leur adressa un sourire goguenard puis disparut à l'intérieur de l'église par une porte latérale.

Il y eut une seconde de flottement, puis Arthur et Methos se lancèrent à la poursuite de l'homme comme s'ils ne formaient qu'un seul corps. De plus en plus perplexe devant le comportement des deux Immortels, Émilie n'eut guère d'autre choix que de les suivre. Ils traversèrent le cloître en courant sous le regard intrigué des moines et poussèrent la porte de l'abbaye avec grand fracas.

Les quelques personnes assises à l'intérieur leur lancèrent un regard courroucé mais ils n'y prêtèrent aucune attention. L'homme avait déjà traversé la nef et était penché sur une table, près de la sortie. Arthur et Methos se hâtèrent de le rejoindre, mais à peine leurs pas avaient-ils commencé à résonner contre la pierre que le mystérieux visiteur leur adressa un nouveau sourire moqueur avant de sortir de l'église par la grande porte.

Les deux Immortels accélérèrent encore l'allure et le suivirent à l'extérieur, mais l'homme avait disparu dans un bruit de moteur.

-Il n'a pas dû aller bien loin ! s'exclama Arthur, furieux de l'avoir manqué.

-Dis-moi, lança Methos d'un air sarcastique, est-ce que c'est moi qui deviens fou, ou bien Méléagant est revenu d'entre les morts ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Jean-Louis Aubert Le jour se lève encore (1997)

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Queen Princes of the Universe (1986)


End file.
